La leyenda de el hada y el mago
by Nakuru K
Summary: El alma vuelve al inicio, sin importar las adversidades... sin importar quien mas regrese al inicio
1. Prologo

Prologo

Cuenta la historia de un mago  
que un día en su bosque encantado lloró  
porque a pesar de su magia  
no había podido encontrar el amor

Ella veía a lo lejos a un hombre de edad media, ya era media noche y la luna llena se veía tan blanca y grande, el señor la veía con los ojos tan triste y llenos de lagrimas, en realidad se veía mal, se notaba que platicaba con alguien… y a lo lejos distinguió una silueta parada enfrente de él y en contra de la luna que le parecía conocida solo que le faltaba algo, simplemente no podía descifrar que… y esa persona aun cuando los rasgos no se distinguían por completo pero había algo en sus ojos tan familiar… pero ese era imposible, porque la ropa que usaba simplemente no era la que se usaba en la actualidad eso se usaba siglos atrás.

Abrió sus ojos color verde, y vio a un pequeño peluche sentado a un lado de ella.

- Kero… me duele la cabeza

- Sakura… tal vez hoy no debas ir a trabajar

- No, más bien solo tomare una pastilla, que dirán de mí si falto a mi primer día de trabajo, después de todo ellos me contrataron y me consiguieron este departamento al graduarme hace un mes

- Estoy seguro que lo comprenderán

- Si tal vez, aun así, debo trabajar – Se levanto y fue al baño, no sin antes tomar ropa

- Por cierto Sakura ¿Qué soñabas?

- No recuerdo, solo recuerdo la luna… ¿acaso crees que sea una premonición?

- Pareció ser así por la cara que tenías

- No importa ahora, solo deja término arreglarme o llegare tarde

- Pero promete que te llevaras las cartas

- Claro que si Kero

OK, gracias a todos aunque pocos que participaron en la decisión de quien sería la pareja y créanme que agradezco sus comentarios, para aquellos que, definitivamente no era lo que esperaban después se los recompensare.

Bueno he aquí los agradecimientos especiales a aquellos que respondieron mi llamado de ayuda:

Endri-Chan

Yisellsakubrillet

Eviita cullen


	2. Reencuentros

Capitulo 01

Reencuentros

El día era algo frio y se dirigía a su nuevo y primer trabajo, se sentía tan emocionada, jamás habría creído que la aceptaran a ella, no para un trabajo en el extranjero, en el bello país de Inglaterra, esperaba poder reunirse con su amigo de la infancia, aquel que le había traído tantos problemas, pero finalmente le ayudo a definir su relación con Shaoran Li.

- Shaoran – Susurro antes de entrar al edificio, intercambió algunas palabras con la recepcionista quien la mando con la encargada de recursos humanos y posteriormente fue con el jefe quien la esperaba en una de las salas de reunión.

La joven acababa de terminar su licenciatura en mercadotecnia, en la Universidad de Tokio, poco antes de terminar mando su curriculum a varias empresas y llego respuesta de tres, y eligió la que se encontraba en el extranjero, deseaba alejarse un poco de Japón, en especial de Tomoeda. Finalmente toco en el lugar en que se le indico.

- Adelante – Se oyó la voz de un hombre del otro lado de la puerta, la chica suspiro de nerviosismo y con firmeza giro la perilla par entrar a una sala con una mesa de color negra y unos grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar mucha luz, era cálida y las sillas se veían cómodas y de color negro también, algunos detalles en caoba… pero y el hombre que la invito a entrar, estaba en una sillón que giro para ver a la joven que abrió los ojos lo más posible

- ¿Tu eres mi jefe?

- Desilusionada

- No, sorprendida, esperaba verte más tarde Eriol

- Era inevitable

- Ya veo

- Aun así esa es forma de saludar a tu amigo – Levantándose y extendiendo los brazos

- Claro que no – Avanzo y abrazo a su amigo de la infancia – Te extrañe, me hiciste tanta falta, sobre todo en los últimos años

- Me imagino, con todo lo que paso

- Todo fue tan extraño después de que Shaoran volvió cuando entramos al instituto

- Me lo has dicho, el mismo Shaoran, Tomoyo e incluso Kaho

- Es cierto, la vi hace seis meses en Tomoeda, me dirás que paso, porque de repente dejaste de escribirme a mí

- Pase por un mal momento, cosas que descubrí de Clow, Kaho cambio mucho y terminamos por divorciarnos hace un año, fue largo el noviazgo pero fueron solo dos años de casados, simplemente no éramos el uno para el otro

- Te entiendo muy bien… la ventaja es que yo no me case para saber eso, aun así fue doloroso

- Pero bueno querida Sakura que te parece si saliendo del trabajo te invito un buen te, conozco un lugar muy agradable y seguimos platicando, por el momento creo que ocupas familiarizarte con tus compañeros de trabajo y tu oficina

- Me parece bien

- Como sabes la empresa en general compra acciones en empresas comprometedoras o que llegaron a tener fama pero están al borde de la quiebra, de esta forma ayuda a levantarse, así que hay que tú en lo que te enfocaras es en la mercadotecnia de las empresas, así que Sakura viajaremos mucho, espero que te agrade la idea

- Me encanta la idea

- Los viajes usualmente se crea una comitiva, una persona de recursos humanos, un abogado, el encargado de mercadotecnia, es decir tú, y claro yo, soy el que firma, cada uno de ustedes tiene una ayuda aquí en las oficinas centrales y creo que es en general lo que ocupas saber

- Y, no es que me moleste, pero porque la persona que se quedara aquí de mercadotecnia no se quedo con el puesto que me das, es muy importante para no tomarlo

- Cuestiones familiares, es casado con un hijo y una esposa que se acaba de enterar que está embarazada otra vez así que prefiere el trabajo en el que esta, porque aunque fueras mi amiga, se que el tiene preferencia en el trabajo

- Ya veo, entonces es todo, estoy más que lista para comenzar a trabajar

- Muy bien porque acabamos de llegar a tu oficina, tu compañero, está en la oficina de al lado, puedes entrar desde esa puerta de allí y desde una puerta que está en tu oficina

- Que bien, entonces aquí me quedo

- Así es, paso por ti a la salida, te parece

- Claro que si Eriol, nos vemos al rato

Notas de la autora:

Bueno primero he leído y en Japón se supone que los que entran a la universidad, ya salen para incorporarse en el sistema laboral, no como en México que es muy difícil.

Segundo el instituto es el equivalente a la preparatoria, bachillerato, high school, como guste decirle.

Por ultimo gracias a los que leen este fic se que no es usual la pareja pero fue una idea que me dio una de mis lectoras… espero que lo lea, me pareció muy adecuado porque se conecta a la perfección con la canción, en fin gracias a Sarita Li que ha leído todos mis fic y este también se que lo lee.


	3. Lo que paso

Capitulo 02

Lo que paso

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, la chica se encontraba revisando algunos papeles de campañas anteriores, además de las empresas que se pensaban adquirir en próximamente.

Estaba tan concentrada, le parecía muy interesante todo eso, después de todo para esto estudio.

- Hola

- Hola Eriol, ¿Qué paso?

- Ya es hora de salir, mañana continuaras leyendo todo esto, créeme no se irán de aquí

- Tienes razón pero es que las campañas realizadas son tan interesantes e importantes, hay algunas que ganaron premios

- Lo se

- Y las empresas, muchas tienen gran potencial, es muy fácil trabajar con las propuestas que tienen – Mientras salía de la oficina y la cerraba, para después caminar hacia el elevador.

- Sin embargo no compramos todas, solo aquellas que tienen más potencial, bueno que te parece si dejamos de hablar de esto y nos ponemos al corriente, hace ya cuanto tiempo – Pulsando el botón en el elevador que los llevaría al estacionamiento

- Pues ya son casi diez años de no vernos y cuatro de no mandarnos ni e-mail, lo último que supe de ti es que comenzabas una empresa y lo último que te dije es que empezaría a estudiar en la universidad de Tokio, mercadotecnia

- Lo sé, es por eso que decidí dar el trabajo a alguien de ahí… esperaba que respondieras al llamado – Saliendo del elevador y abriendo la puerta de un porche negro que estaba justo al lado del elevador y ambos subían

- Muchas gracias necesitaba alejarme de Tomoeda, después de la muerte de mi padre, y lo que pasó con Shaoran y Touya viviendo en Estados Unidos

- Si, discúlpame por no haber ido – Dijo mientras manejaban – Estaba pasando por momentos difíciles

- No importa, lo bueno es que estoy aquí y podre despejarme de todo

- Me contaras que fue exactamente lo que paso con Shaoran, de verdad pensé que terminarían casándose y siendo felices

- Lo mismo pensé de Kaho y tú

- Si, supongo, pero resulta que ella no había olvidado por completo a tu hermano, y después de lo que encontré de Clow supongo que se molesto aun mas, al final se encontraba constantemente celosa de cualquier mujer que trabajaba en la oficina, y yo me aleje aun mas de ella… llegamos – Saliendo del coche abriendo la puerta de Sakura, estaban en una pequeña y acogedora cafetería, nada lujosa pero muy linda

- Y que más paso con Kaho – Dijo después de ordenar dos té y una rebanada de pastel para cada no

- Pues, llego un momento en el que no podíamos estar juntos, a ella le molestaba que yo me quedara joven aumente un poco mi edad, cuatro años, pero aun así estaba molesta, no le pareció suficiente desde el inicio y después le molesto aun mas, decía que era para conquistar chicas

- Pero eso es imposible, verdad

- Nunca la engañe, ahora tu cuéntame que paso con Shaoran

- Bien – En eso llegaron con el té, y los pasteles – Bueno… con Shaoran fue muy diferente, cuando el regreso a Tomoeda, entro al instituto en el que estábamos Tomoyo y yo, al principio simplemente actuamos como amigos, bueno como amigos que querían ser algo mas, y cuando finalmente dimos ese paso, resulto que… el no me quería, solo el recuerdo de lo que llegamos a hacer

- Si, el se fue antes de que fueran algo, incluso cuando capturaste a Esperanza – La joven asintió

- Y así fue hasta unos meses antes de terminar el instituto los últimos meses fueron algo incómodos sin embargo terminamos siendo amigos todos, ya sabes podría decirse que cuando estábamos en la primaria… para cuando entramos a la universidad Shaoran me confesó que se había enamoro de Tomoyo y ella de él, finalmente Tomoyo no quería aceptarlo por mi pasado con él, yo le dije que no importaba

- ¿Y de verdad no importaba?

- Aun me importa un poco… se que era muy pequeña, pero de verdad me enamore Shaoran, solo quedan los recuerdos… muy pocos pero bueno

- Entonces no lo has superado

- Aun no lo sé, sabes me la pase muy bien con mis demás novios pero aun estaba un poco de Shaoran en mis pensamientos

- Así que has tenido novios

- Solo dos aparte de Shaoran, nada importante, solo salíamos y jamás paso de besos

- Tan inocente como siempre, sé que no debería pero, ¿Qué paso con Fujitaka-san?

- El fue a una excavación cerca de Osaka y hubo un derrumbe, murió al instante, de eso ya cinco años, yo solo tenía 17 y Touya se hizo cargo de mis estudios pero él se fue a trabajar como doctor ya que le ofrecían más dinero y podía costear mejor mis estudios y su vida de casado con Yukito

- Difícil vida, pero me alegra que estés mejor, y finalmente como esta Cerberos

- Igual, que siempre, en este momento debe estar esperando que le lleve algún postre o dulce – Dando una gran sonrisa que por un momento dejo sin habla a Eriol, como en un estado de shock – Eriol, ¿te ocurre algo? Eriol – Hablo mas fuerte

- Mande

- ¿Qué te paso?

- Solo recordé algo, que no es de mi vida como Eriol

- ¿Estás bien? – El joven hechicero asintió

- Ni hablar pediré algo para llevar, para que se lo lleves y no se moleste por haberte llevado a tomar algo

- Bueno


	4. Aqui

Capitulo 03

Aquí

La luna su única amiga le daba fuerzas para soportar  
Todo el dolor que sentía por culpa de su tan larga soledad  
Y es que sabía muy bien que en su existir  
nunca debía salir de su destino 

La luna estaba tan impresiónate, y alcanzaba a ver de nuevo esa silueta pero esta vez solo ella se encontraba, se veía solo oscura ya que nuevamente estaba a contra de la luna.

Esta vez logro ver como unas hadas se desplegaban de esa silueta unas alas de ángel, haciendo que una larga cabellera se moviera

-Yue

La joven abrió sus ojos con pesadez y por segunda vez esa semana logro ver a uno de sus guardianes, el guardián del sol en su forma falsa y de bolsillo.

- ¿Qué sucedió con Yue?

- Con Yue, de que hablas Kero

- Dijiste Yue mientras dormías Sakura

- Es cierto, soñé con Yue, soñé nuevamente algo muy parecido a lo de ayer con una gran luna y Yue

- Es todo

- Sí, bueno aun siento que olvide algo ayer pero sé que ahí estaba Yue, por cierto, ayer llegue tan cansada que no te lo dije pero Eriol será mi jefe

- Clow, de verdad, a él deberías comentarle tu sueño quizá el sepa algo mas o como interpretarlo, es más, yo iré a tu trabajo, quiero platicar con el

- Kero pero es mi trabajo, no puedes andar por todos lados

- Si yo entiendo

- Además si comerás dulce quiero estar ahí

- Kero pero te traje postre

- No fue suficiente Sakura, soy el guardián de las cartas Sakura y debo comer para poder protegerte

- Mas bien eres un glotón Kero, no es necesario que comas te alimentas de la magia

- Bueno Sakura termina de arreglarte o llegaras tarde al trabajo

- Ahí no, y yo que me había levantado temprano para que no pasara esto

En la oficina estaba Sakura revisando papeles, los mismos que no había terminado de leer el día anterior. Eran medio día cuando llego su jefe.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro Eriol – El joven entro y cerró la puerta detrás de él

- ¿Ocurre algo Cerberos? – Dicho esto el pequeño guardián salió de su escondite

- Deseaba verte un momento Clow, además Sakura a estado teniendo sueños extraños

- ¿Qué tipos de sueños?

- Bueno pues, he soñado con una enorme luna, y el día de hoy soñé con Yue pero aun hay más que no recuerdo, de lo que creo estar segura es que no es en esta época, no lo parecia

- Tal vez debas esperar un poco más, por algo los sueños aun no terminan de mostrarte algo, pero sin duda es algo importante

- No crees que debería usar a Dream, el quizá le enseñe de mejor forma las cosas

- No es necesario, cuando deba saberlo lo sabrá

- Algo te preocupa Clow

- No, nada

- No fue pregunta, fue una afirmación

- Bien, es algo sin importancia, es solo que en los próximos días vendrá Kaho se llevara algunas cosas que aun no se ha llevado y así como se comporto en los últimos días estoy seguro que será una pelea

- ¿Cuando vendrá?

- En quince días o un mes, no me lo dijo con certeza

- Un momento me llama mi compañero, los dejo un momento Eriol, Kero – Saliendo por la puerta que conectaba a la oficina de al lado

- Eso no es lo que te preocupa, dime que

- Muy bien Cerberos… hay algo que descubrí de Clow, pero aun no sé bien qué, pero lo que si se es que les borro la memoria a ti a Yue para que no recordaran nada y acomodo tantas cosas para que la historia no se repitiera, pero aun no se que fue todo eso.

- No tendrá nada que ver con lo que soñó Sakura

- No lo sé, probablemente si

- Aun así no deseas que use a Dream

- Aun así

- No serás Clow pero francamente en eso te pareces mucho a él

- Es verdad no soy Clow pero nadie lo es después de renacer – Dijo girando la cabeza a donde estaba Sakura

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... ¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura en todo esto?

- Espero que nada

Hola… un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste aunque sea la mitad de lo que a mi gusto escribirlo… y FELIZ NAVIDAD y espero que se la pasen con todos sus seres queridos.


	5. El mago

Capitulo 04

El mago

_Si alguien te tiene que amar  
ya lo sabrás  
sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo.  
_

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que el guardián solar de las cartas Sakura había visitado a la nueva vida de su creador, finalmente era sábado y aunque la actual dueña fue invitada a salir a pasear no tenia deseos de salir, aunque al discutir con un pequeño animalito volador comenzó a creer que hubiera sido mejor.

- Es que no me parece correcto Kero

- Sakura no me digas que no te da curiosidad saber qué es lo que pasa

- Eso sí, pero por alguna razón Eriol no me lo pidió

- Sakurita, de todos modos no te pasara nada si usas la carta Dream

- En eso tienes razón la he usado varias veces en el pasado

- Esta bien Kero lo hare

- De cualquier manera, sabes que te estaré cuidando

- Si lo sé – Tomo una cadena de oro que usaba en el cuello con dije de llave, un poco diferente a la que usaba cuando era niña, esta era una llave dorada al igual que la pasada, más delgada y el aro exterior ya no estaba, y en la estrella se encontraban incrustaciones de lo que parecía ser un diamante rosa – Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto la misión contigo, ¡Libérate! – Ante sus ojos apareció una báculo mas grande que el anterior, estaba más alto que ella muy parecido al que llego a usar en la lucha contra Eriol, solo que esta vez los colores del báculo eran como cristal, transparentes, a excepción de la estrella.

- Aun no sé porque cambiar un perfecto báculo que funcionaba muy bien

- No importa… entonces Dream envuélveme con tus poderes – Salió una mujer con atuendo extraño de la carta y envolvió a Sakura quien se acostó a dormir

- Que es lo que no quieres que sepamos Clow

Mientras en una gran casa un tanto retirada del lugar

- Eso es…

- Kerberos logro convencer a Sakura para que usara a Dream, a pesar de que le dije que no lo hiciera el es muy testarudo Spinel Sun

- Ya veo y que es lo que no quiere que me entere

- Para ser sincero aun no lo sé con certeza, creo que es la razón por la cual fue creado Yukito en un principio

- Acaso el no fue creado para que Sakura se enamorara de él y viceversa

- Así es Nakuru, creo que algo tiene que ver con eso, no se con certeza pero creo que esa fue una de las razones por la cual lo mío con Kaho no funciono, hablando de ella llegara el próximo viernes, así que Nakuru te pediré que la traigas del aeropuerto

- Claro, solo espero que no esté igual que la vez pasada

Al mismo tiempo en un lugar que no era nada cerca del lugar

- Así que están juntos nuevamente, eso está por verse, yo elegí mi destino y este fue que el hada no será feliz, ella también tuvo su momento de elegir y lo hizo mal

De vuelta en Londres

- ¿Qué es esto? Ese es el sillón de Eriol, no, aun no es de Eriol, es de Clow – Giro su vista el salón era una biblioteca con el sillón frente a la chimenea, era noche y había varias luces brillantes – Parece obra de Glow

- Lo es

- Clow – Haciendo una reverencia

- No debes de hacerlo, después de todo mi vida futura y tu son amigos cierto – La chica asintió

- Bien acompáñame, creo saber que haces aquí – Salieron por una puerta y llegaron a un lugar lleno de cerezos – Cuando era niño mis padres me llevaron a Japón, en lo que ahora es Tomoeda, salí a pasear un poco y me perdí – Como si fueran fantasmas un niño parecido a Eriol pero con el cabello un poco largo paso atreves de ellos y comenzó a gritar

- Mamá, papá, ¿donde están? – De entre los cerezos una joven de de cabellos rosados y largos que casi rozaban el suelo un vestido blanco que apenas dejaba ver los pies y los ojos eran verdes en contraste de su piel morena - ¿Quién eres?

- Acaso puedes verme – Dijo la joven – Por supuesto que si… soy el hada de los cerezos

- Eso no es verdad, mi padre me dijo que las hadas solo pueden tener los ojos azules, como unas amatistas

- Es una larga historia – Sonriendo cosa que imito en pequeño – Bien acaso estas perdido – El niño asintió – Entonces sigue aquel camino encontraras lo que buscas – Apuntando hacía una vereda un estrecha y un poco fea a pesar de los cerezos que por ahí pasaban – El niño asustado voltio a ver al hada – No te preocupes que yo te cuidare mientras no te alejes mucho de los cerezos

- Gracias – Y la chica desapareció con una luz cegadora no sin antes ver a Sakura y a Clow que llevo a Sakura y al mago a una hermosa iglesia en Inglaterra se encontraban en medio de esta

- No duramos mucho en ese lugar y no volví a ver a esa hada, llego el momento en el que me tenía que casar aunque en realidad no me case con amor, supe querer y supongo que llegue a amar a esa persona después de todo una de mis reencarnaciones se enamoro de ella – comenzó a oírse la marcha nupcial y voltearon al lado contrario a donde todas las personas en ese lugar vieron, no veían los ojos de la joven ya que el velo lo impedía pero lo que si se alcanzaba a ver era el cabello que estaba en mocho era rubio claro y la poca piel que se veía de la joven era clara, al girar a ver al novio era Clow se veía muy joven

- Era una mujer hermosa, educada algo torpe pero sobre todo muy agradable, me agrado estar con ella, por desgracia no pudimos tener ningún hijo ya que ella enfermo de gravedad y murió antes de poder dar a luz a nuestro hijo, era una mujer algo delicada, y no poseía magia, lo cual de algún modo agravo su salud al embarazarse, trate con algunas cosas pero no lo logre

- Yo lo lamento

- Me tomo mucho tiempo recuperarme pero al hacerlo me mude a Japón lo único que me lleve fue mi sillón y mis cartas, al lugar donde había ido de vacaciones con mis padres de niño, donde cree a Kerberos y Yue para cuidar las cartas con las que alegraba a mi esposa, donde vi el futuro y supe que mis creaciones, mis pequeños estarían bien a tu lado

- Ya veo, pero yo quiero que me digas cual es la razón por la que ahora sueño con Yue, que fue lo que paso, acaso sucederá

- Si, Eriol aun no lo sabe pero volverán a suceder algunas desgracias del pasado, sin embargo en eso yo no te puedo ayudar ahora

- Pero Clow… - La joven abrió los ojos y suspiro

- Ocurrió algo Sakurita

- Kero – Volteo al frente y vio dos cartas, una que sabia había usado y a Return – ¿Cómo es que…?

- No le cuando te dormiste ella salió del libro y se poso al lado de Dream

- Soñé con Clow, vi parte de su vida, el había estado casado, eso no lo sabía y con hada en Japón, Clow menciono algo de ojos verdes, que ellas no debían tenerlos

- Un hada de ojos verdes… eso es extraño las hadas tiene los ojos de color azul parecidos a los de… Tomoyo

- Ya veo, entonces vamos a visitar a Eriol… espero que me aclare algo ya que Clow no contesto muy bien a mis dudas, solo deja me arreglo – Dijo levantándose de la cama

Nota importante: Cambie la llave porque si alguien ha leído el, manga completo de Tsubasa Chonicles en el capítulo 217 tomo 28 sale la Sakura original que le obsequia su llave a otra Sakura para que la intercambie en la tienda de Yukko, desconozco si en el anime aparece este momento porque no lo he visto todo. Esta muy bueno esta creación de las chavas de CLAMP, ojala la lleguen a leer está un poco complicado y enredado en realidad pero muy bueno. También sale en el capítulo 167 tomo 14 de xxxHolic, también altamente recomendable.

Sin más espero que tengan un feliz año nuevo y que este año si cumplan sus cometidos...


	6. El hada

Capitulo 05

El hada

Fue en una tarde que el mago paseando  
en el bosque la vista cruzó  
con la más dulce mirada que  
en toda su vida jamás conoció

- Así que si usaron a Dream

- Si Kero me convenció y después de todo no ocurre nada malo cada vez que la uso

- Es cierto… y que te dijo Clow

- Nada en concreto solo me llevo a dos eventos de su vida, un viaje que hizo con sus padres a Tomoeda y su boda

- ¿Boda? Clow estuvo casado

- Si

- Hay un cuadro de una mujer que me llama mucho la atención pero no sé si… ven – Se levanto de su sillón rojo y se dirigieron al tercer piso de su mansión – Es la biblioteca de Clow faltan algunas cosas que se quedaron en Hong Kong, en casa de su madre – Dijo al abrir una puerta que dejo ver muchos libros alrededor y varias cortinas abiertas, bueno en fin – Se dirigió a una de las cortinas que estaba cerrada y la abrió dejando ver una pintura de una joven de blanca piel y cabellos rubios claros y unos ojos verdes no muy fuerte

- Es ella

- Solo sé que se llama Catherine, así que ella fue esposa de Clow

- Se parece a ti Sakura – dijo Nakuru

- No, es mi madre, los ojos tienen la misma expresión que ella en las fotos… él me dijo que cree haberla amado porque una de sus reencarnaciones volvió a buscarla… mi padre es una reencarnación de Clow, ¿cierto?

- Así es, tal vez por eso, no la recuerdo, él fue quien estaba destinado a encontrarla

- Y recuerdas un hada

- Un hada, vi muchas

- Con ojos verdes

- Sakura eso es imposible, verdad amo Eriol – Dijo un pequeño animal volador de color negro

- No lo sé, recuerdo una mujer de ojos verdes y no es Catherine alguien mas, solo que no sé quien es

- Yo vi un hada, Clow y Kero han dicho lo mismo los ojos de las hadas son azules pero ella dijo que era un larga historia y supongo que por algo la vi

- De eso tienes razón Clow nunca hizo nada al azar aunque así pareciera _ menciono el otro guardián solar

- Tal vez Yue sepa algo, he estado soñando con Yue

- Hablando de Yue, viajaremos el miércoles a Estados Unidos y volveremos el sábado por la noche por ya sabes por cuestiones del trabajo, iremos a Nueva York

- Es cerca de donde están ellos, viven ahora en Nueva Jersey, supongo que puedo escaparme un rato

- Eso espero porque en esta temporada nos esperan unos cuantos viajes, espero que te prepares

Por la noche la chica se arreglaba para dormir, ya le había hablado a su hermano y le comento a Yukito que deseaba hablar con él, habían hecho planes, que completarían cuando ella supiera cuando tendría tiempo libre

- Sakura ocurre algo

- Es solo que no se si volver a usar a Dream, quisiera hablar nuevamente con Clow, quizá la próxima vez que descanse

- Creo que es lo mejor Sakurita, quiero ver si Yue sabe algo

- Bueno, que descanses Kero

- Tu también Sakura

Era un lugar lleno de cerezos

- Esto es Japón, es aquel lugar donde me llevo Clow

- Entonces si eres la persona que venía con él

- ¿Quien esta ahí?

- Soy el hada de los cerezos

- ¿Donde estas?

- Estoy en todos los cerezos que ves a tu alrededor, él te mostro parte de la historia a conveniencia de su próxima encarnación pero yo te mostrare algo mas supongo que también a conveniencia, ¿tienes tiempo?

- Un poco

- Bien

Una luz cegó a Sakura y se encontró frente a un lago con una luna imponente esta vez se encontraba viendo a Yue y a Clow.

- Nunca pensé que usted tendría miedo

- Le tengo a morir sin haber llegado a amar de verdad, los quiero mucho a ti a Kerberos a las cartas pero falta algo más, la persona que será la más importante en mi vida, ya una vez pensé que la había encontrado pero las cosas no salieron muy bien en ese entonces

- Clow yo se que encontraras la felicidad solo es cuestión de esperar, yo quisiera ser la persona más importante para usted pero supongo que eso no será posible

- Yue, eres importante

- Sabe creo que si esa persona que usted busca llega sabrá reconocerlo con solo verla, habrá algo que la distinguirá de los demás

- Yue, los quiero a todos pero entre todos tu eres el más agradable para platicar de esto

- Gracias Clow

Todo se desvaneció y apareció en el lugar del inicio, ahí estaban las cartas Clow o al menos algunas afuera en su forma real además estaban Kero, Yue y Clow, vio todo, unos momentos pero después cambio su mirada hacia donde veía el poderoso mago ahí logro ver a una hada muy parecida a la que vio en el sueño anterior

- El hada – Vio al mago que se levanto y fue con ella – Clow – Camino hacia ellos

- Tu… he visto tantas hadas en diferentes países aun así solo tú tienes los ojos verdes

- Disculpa – Ahora Clow parecía tener alrededor de treinta años y el hada solo veinte años – Oh, ya veo eres el pequeño niño de aquella vez, disculpa que lo diga pero han pasado tantos años que pensé que estarías más grande

- Soy un mago poderoso y no envejezco mucho como las personas y magos en general… tú eras más grande que yo y ahora te vez más joven que yo

- Soy una hada – Dijo sonriendo – Me alegra volver a verte… deseaba volver a ver al niño que pregunto el porqué de mis ojos

- ¿Y me lo dirás?

- ¿Tienes tiempo? – El mago vio a sus creaciones

- Si

- Bien solo una cosa más… ellos son tus creaciones mágicas… tienen la misma esencia que tu

- Lo son, aun no son todas aunque quisiera crear unas cuantas mas

- Es que vine para ver que ocurría en mi lugar favorito, bien caminemos – Los dos caminaron tranquilamente – Hace tiempo mi madre una hada se enamoro de un mago, no muy poderoso, y el de ella, aun sabiendo que ese amor era prohibido y envidiado por una poderosa persona… casi tanto como tu… siguieron viéndose y amándose cada vez por parte de mi padre nadie dijo nada pero a mi madre la constantemente le decían que lo dejara, pero ella no hizo caso… fue tanto su amor que hicieron lo prohibido entre un hada y un mago así que nací yo…

- Pero aun así que hay con tus ojos

- Mi padre tenía ojos verdes, algo que las hadas no tienen… al nacer yo mi madre murió, dicen que era muy bella, mi padre me lo dijo… viví con el por quince años hasta que las hadas mandaron por mí, ya que soy la hada princesa de los cerezos, no había más a quien heredar el trono y yo lo tome, fue cuando empecé a envejecer con menor rapidez, mi padre al quedarse solo, a pesar de que en ocasiones lo visitaba, murió de tristeza, al año, un mes después fue cuando vi a cierto niño perdido

- Que triste historia

Una vez más la luz se hizo presente y cegó a Sakura regresando al lugar del inicio

- ¿Que mas paso?

- Ahora ya no tienes tiempo… otro día te contare

La chica abrió los ojos y vio frente a ella las cartas Dream y Return

- Pero esta vez no los llame – Las cartas cayeron a las manos de su ama

- Quizá en sueños, creo que me cuentas luego porque ya es muy tarde y debes trabajar

- Es demasiado tarde Kero porque no me levantaste antes

Un poco más largo pero espero que les haya gustado espero con ansias sus review.


	7. Yue

Capitulo 06

Yue

Un grupo de personas con trajes bajaba del avión que llego desde Londres hasta New York, se quedarían unos cuantos días por negocios aunque claro en los descansos seria otra, podrían salir a conocer un poco una de las más grandes ciudades del mundo.

- La limosina espera afuera, en cuatro horas tenemos una reunión – Dijo el jefe la compañía

- Si señor – Menciono la asistente de no más treinta años

- Y bien Sakura lista para los verdaderos negocios

- Claro que si – Dijo con cara de un poco de miedo

Al llegar al hotel se quedaron en habitaciones privadas, en las cuales inmediatamente entraron a bañarse y vestirse rápidamente ya que New York es bastante conocido por el tráfico y aunque el hotel no se encontraba tan lejos de la empresa a la que irían. Poco antes de partir al destino, la dueña de las cartas Sakura, al lado de su guardián solar hablaban por teléfono.

- Hola hermano… si ahora mismo voy a salir… si… quería hablar con Yukito… que raro usualmente tu eres el que no está disponible… bien… entonces a la ocho… si lo espero… ¿reservo mesa?... me parece bien… los veré en un rato mas – Colgando el teléfono – Y bien Kero ¿me veo bien?

- Claro que si Sakurita

- Creo que no falta nada – Dijo cargando un portafolio – Estoy tan nerviosa

- Todo saldrá bien, para este momento estudiaste casi veinte años ¿o no?

- Tienes razón Kero… dijo Eriol que no pidieras servicio a cuarto pero si quieres puedes tomar lo que deseas del mini bar y también hay una consola de videojuegos y… - Llamaron a la puerta y Sakura fue a abrir, era la reencarnación del mago Clow, que llevaba consigo a su guardián

- Listo para perder Spi

- Claro que no perderé – Dijo volando al lado del guardián de las cartas Sakura

- Solo recuerda que no hay que no debes comer muchas cosas dulces Spinel Sun

- Si amo Eriol

- Dicho eso Sakura nos vamos, ¿tienes todo?

- Si, solo algo nerviosa

- Es normal, veras como se te quitara al hablar, adiós chicos

- Kero pórtate bien, no salgan por favor – Saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de ellos – Sabes que lo más probable es que Kero le de dulce a Spi ¿verdad?

- Claro que si es por eso que hay una barrera en tu habitación

- Vaya como no pensé en eso para proteger las cosas

- También está cubierto Sakura

- Que eficiente es tener como amigo a la reencarnación del mago más poderoso que jamás ha existido

- En eso te equivocas querida Sakura, existe alguien más poderoso

- ¿Quién?

- Eso tal vez algún día te lo diga

Al terminar la reunión en la limosina

- Debo decirle señorita Sakura que esperaba algo diferente ya que es la primera reunión de negocios que tiene

- Gracias señor Smith

- Entonces vamos a celebrar… investigue y conocí un buen bar que no está muy lejos del hotel tal vez podamos ir

- Disculpa Coraline, pero en realidad veré a mi hermano

- ¿Tienes un hermano? ¿A qué se dedica? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- Es doctor, tiene 30 años ¿pero a qué viene todo esto?

- Pensé que podrías presentarnos y tal vez podrías ser mi cuñada

- Mmmm no lo creo mi hermano ya tiene pareja

- Ya se casaron… si no se han casado aun tengo algo de esperanzas

- Pues tiene novio

- Bueno… entonces les deseo suerte

Unas cuantas horas después en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad estaban cuatro personas platicando animadamente, sobre sus vidas en general, el trabajo, entre otras cosas hasta que durante el postre salió una conversación interesante.

– Sakura, nos pareció el momento más oportuno para que nos visitases porque estábamos planeando ir a visitarte a Inglaterra – Dijo con un rostro de misterio la identidad falsa del guardián lunar.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

– Tendremos hijos – Dijo de repente el hermano de Sakura

- ¿De verdad? Seré tía… pero como es que… no sabía ni siquiera que pensaran en tener familia

- No, es solo que se dio la oportunidad y decidimos tomarla, no es fácil que una pareja como nosotros tenga fácilmente la opción de adoptar niños recién nacidos – Continúo platicando el doctor

– Siento que estoy de mas en este lugar pero… felicidades Yukito, Kinomoto y claro a la feliz tía

– Entonces van a tener un bebe recién nacido, muchas felicidades, pero solo una duda más… ¿Cómo es que les llego la oportunidad?

- Bien, veras… un día iba yo a visitar a Touya al hospital y…

* * * * * Flash – Back * * * * *

- Ten – Dijo el chico de cabellos grises a una chica de no más de veinte años dándole un café y una pequeña bolsa con galletas, la chica lo vio desconcertada y lo tomo – Dime ¿te pasa algo malo?

- Yo bueno, es que mi novio me dejo hace no más de una hora – Dijo viendo la hora en su celular

- ¿Eso es todo? Es algo sin duda malo pero no tanto para llorar aquí afuera

- Es que me dejo porque estoy embarazada, sabe estas galleras están muy ricas, me gustaría saber donde las compro

- Tengo una cafetería, ten – Dándole una tarjeta – Puedes ir cuando quieras y preguntas por mí, te invitare algo más rico… pero sabes un hijo no es el fin del mundo, ven acompáñame, se que te animara

Dentro del hospital Yukito se puso a platicar con su pareja entrando con la chica al consultorio en el que el atendía, lo que más llamaba la atención era la máquina de ultrasonido.

- Sabes que te animara, ver a tu bebe se que si nosotros pudiéramos tener hijos nos haría muy felices, ¿verdad Touya?

- Si, bien recuéstate y súbete un poco la playera, esto va estar frio pero es para que se vea mejor la imagen

- Si – La chica obedeció y vio a la pantalla – Ese es mi bebe…

- De hecho, son dos, tendrás gemelos

- Yo… sabe, muchas gracias pero tengo que irme

* * * * * Fin del Flash – Back * * * * *

- Dos días después fue a la cafetería y me agradeció nuevamente por llevarlo con Touya, me dijo que ella vivía sola con su madre y acaba de ingresar a la universidad, con demasiados sacrificios y con dos hijos le sería imposible estudiar, así que después de haberlos visto no podía perderlos por lo que los daría en adopción, me dijo que si Touya y yo los quisiéramos y pues… después de discutirlo con los dos, aceptamos la propuesta de Sara

- Vaya, algo complicado pero me alegro por ustedes – Comento la encarnación de Clow

- Solo una cosa más, ella quiere una adopción abierta, no quiere que los niños sepan que es su madre, pero si quiere visitarlos al menos una vez al mes – Comento el hermano de Sakura – Bueno supongo que será hora de irnos, creo que quiere hablar con Yue

En el hotel estaban las mismas cuatro personas en que en la cena más los guardianes solares

- ¿Y de que quieren hablar? – Dijo con la misma expresión irrompible del guardián lunar

- Bueno, he tenido un sueño en el cual apareces tú, Clow y además un hada de ojos verdes

- Eso es extraño, no recuerdo ningún hada que no tenga los ojos azules

- ¿Qué? De verdad la vi, era hermosa ella dijo que los ojos eran por parte de su padre que era un mago, ella fue lo que dijo

- Lo siento Sakura, pero no recuerdo a esa hada.

Lamento no haber subido antes pero las vacaciones me relajan al punto de que no puedo escribir, ya que lo hago para descansar un poco de la escuela y pues ya entre de vacaciones y en el próximo capítulo comienza lo mejor. Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado a los que leen y aun mas a los que me mandan sus review diciendo lo que les gusta o no, espero sigan asi.


	8. Una noche y Naikare

Capitulo 07

Una noche y Naikare

_- Lo siento Sakura, pero no recuerdo a esa hada._

Las palabras seguían resonando en la cabeza de la castaña mientras intentaba dormir, dando vueltas de un lado a otro en la cama, quería dormir, después de todo tendría un día pesado por la mañana, como era posible, que nadie la recordara pero para ella era tan importante, sin haberla conocido en realidad. Miro el reloj apenas era la una de la mañana no era tan tarde, vio al otro lado y se encontraba su guardián solar dormido, así que se vistió y bajo al bar del hotel, no había mucha gente.

- Se le ofrece algo señorita

- Mmmm, me da un Chardonay

- Claro que si

- Ponla a mi cuenta – La joven volteo y vio a Eriol

- No es necesario

- De todos modos quería hacerlo

- Lo iba a cargar a la habitación, así que como ves de todos modos terminarías pagándola

- Bien pensado señorita Kinomoto, pero dígame usted, desde cuando tomas

- Tengo tiempo que lo hago, no mucho pero aun así

- Algo que no conocía de usted

- Supongo… pero hay muchas cosas que no sabe de mi señor Hiraguisawa

- ¿Qué te ocurre Sakura? Es decir para hacerte bajar algo está mal

- Yo… lo que dijo Yue, no conocer al hada de los ojos verdes

- No sé porque Clow no me dejo ese recuerdo, es decir dejo cosas más insignificantes en mi memoria

- De verdad no recuerdas nada

- De todas las hadas que conoció Clow hay una en especial, que recuerdo pero no tiene ojos verdes, era un hada de cerezos

- ¿Un hada de cerezos?

- Si, de cada tipo de hadas hay varias, y existe una familia real, recuerdo que ella pertenecía a esta… se llamaba Naikare… ella me dijo que era la compañera de la princesa, la heredera al reino de los cerezos

- La heredera… el hada de ojos verdes era la princesa… hay alguna forma en la que yo pueda hablar con Naikare

- Me temo que no, las hadas mueren hace tiempo que vivió Clow, aunque si así lo desean pueden renacer como personas normales

- Que mal… y dime a ti te ocurre algo o porque bajaste

- Pues hoy me hablo Nakuru… Kaho está en casa terminando de llevarse sus cosas y así que cuando lleguemos a Londres la veré

- Ya veo, que mala situación

- Es cierto – Después de platicar por una hora los jóvenes hechiceros subieron por el elevador

- Bueno Eriol, gracias por hacerme compañía, que duermas bien

- Por nada, siempre es agradable platicar contigo querida Sakura, descansa

- Eriol… - Ella poso sus labios en los de él y comenzó a besarlo, no tardo mucho en ser correspondido – Yo… disculpa – Y rápidamente entro a su habitación – ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando Sakura? – Se reprocho a sí misma – Pero se sintió tan bien – dijo mientras ponía su mano en la boca.

Mientras que el joven empresario comenzó a caminar a su habitación con una dulce sensación en los labios además de una gran sonrisa, aun así algo desconcertado.

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraban todos en una reunión de la compra de la empresa, pero una chica estaba tan distraída, veía de reojo a su jefe, el cual parecía tan sereno… pero como era eso posible si ella se estaba muriendo por dentro, no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo actuar.

- Sakura, es tu turno – Decía una joven que estaba a su lado

- Si claro, bueno como parte de lo que se hace al comprar a una nueva empresa, se crea una gran campaña publicitaria…

Mientras hablaba se iba calmando pero no por completo la mirada de Eriol no la dejaba en paz, tenía una mirada calmada pero fija sobre la chica… pero no era para ella, si no para lo que decía o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba para así calmarse un poco.

Mas tarde durante la comida, Sakura se reunió en una pequeña cafetería con Yukito, ya que su hermano estaría trabajando en el hospital, tenía programado como mínimo dos cesáreas, y varias pacientes que debía que revisar.

- Entonces ¿conoceré a Sara?

- Claro vendrá en media hora, le comentamos de ti y dijo que quería conocerte, no sabíamos como pedirle que fuera con nosotros al extranjero a visitarte, pero en lo que llega, tienes algo diferente Sakura, lo note yo y Yue, sabes que desde que Touya me dio sus poderes aun cuando somos distintos, finalmente Yue y yo somos el mismo.

- No sé a qué te refieres, no paso nada ayer que me haga hecho cambiar drásticamente – Dijo algo nerviosa Sakura

- No me refería a eso… pero ahora que lo dices que paso ayer, no digas nada porque te conocemos perfectamente

- Ayer bese a Eriol

- Eso no lo venia venir… sí que nos sorprendiste

- Pensé que era imposible, para ambos… no Yukito, no sé qué pensar el día de hoy, el parecía como que nada había pasado, tan tranquilo y yo tan nerviosa, que no sé cómo es que pude trabajar bajo su mirada

- Bueno lo viste de ese modo pero como estas tú, acaso te gusto, es decir Eriol es apuesto pero solo por eso lo besaste

- Es algo extraño platicar contigo de eso… quisiera platicarlo con alguien mas

- Entonces háblale, no importa lo que pase entre ustedes, sabes que te quiere mucho y es una gran amiga, solo que nadie controla los sentimientos

- Lo pensare… pero sabes… no creo que haya sido solo porque es apuesto si no algo mas

- Pon en claro tus sentimientos…

- Lo que si quisiera preguntarte es Yue no recuerda a alguien llamada Naikare

- Naikare, es el nombre de un hada, pero no, no hay muchos recuerdos de ella, solo el físico, es decir, tenia cabello largo y blanco, piel clara casi no se distinguía donde empezaba la piel y el cabello, sus ojos azules con toques de violeta como todas las hadas y cuando desplegaba sus alas eran como las de libélulas de color azul índigo y usaba un vestido azul del mismo color que sus alas… era una visión verla

- Ya veo, pero Yue no recuerda algo más

- Me temo que no, es todo lo que recuerdo… mira ahí viene Sara

- Que bonita esta – Era una chica de 18 años, de una estatura media, tenía unos ojos azul mar y cabellos lacios y negros, además de la piel clara

- Hola Yuki, ¿para qué me querías ver hoy?

- Pues quiero presentarte a Sakura, la hermana de Touya, Sakura, Sara

- Hola mucho gusto, hasta el momento solo te he visto en fotos, pero definitivamente tienes una energía muy particular que se transmite incluso en fotos… se parece mucho a la que trasmite Yukito… pero es casi imposible

- También es un gusto conocerte… - En ese momento sonó el celular de Sakura – Es un compañero del trabajo, debo contestar – Se separo un poco de los jóvenes y contesto – Saben ocurrió algo, debo irme, espero volverte a ver Sara y luego hablamos Yukito, saludos a Touya

Naikare - Mariposa azul


	9. Kaho

Capitulo 08

Kaho

De regreso en Londres, volvía a ser lunes Sakura estaba tan nerviosa camino al trabajo, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, aun cuando estuvieron varias horas en el avión, no hablaron mucho ya que cada quien se sentó con alguien distinto y además al llegar al aeropuerto en Londres, ahí estaba una mujer pelirroja que le grito varias cosas al jefe la compañía, le hablaba en japonés por lo cual sus compañeros de trabajo no supieron, pero entre las cosas que le dijo, fueron reclamos del porque no se encontraba el en Londres, además de unas cuantas cosas no aptas para niños.

- Aun puedo sentir sus labios – Murmuro para después morderse los labios – Pero, no sé si sea lo correcto

Al llegar a la oficina, saludo a su compañero en la oficina de al lado y comenzó a ver los papeles de las próximas compañías que visitarían para comenzar con la mercadotecnia. Miraba el reloj cada cinco minutos y es que a las once comenzaría la reunión con Eriol, la de cada lunes. Suspiro con algo de pesadez… llego un omento en el que mentalmente se regaño, quito el reloj de la pared y de alguna manera se concentro realmente en los papeles de las compañías próximas a comprar en el extranjero los lugares le llamaron mucho la atención así que los reviso con sumo cuidado para verificar que todo estuviera bien.

Un rato más tarde llamaron a su puerta, era su compañero.

- ¿Ocurre algo Damián?

- Ya es hora de la reunión, vine porque parece que te interesaste tanto en los papeles que no notaste la hora – El señor giro la vista a donde debía estar el reloj – Ya veo porque no notaste la hora

- Jajaja si eso… el día de hoy el reloj me distrajo mucho y pues… en fin… vamos a la reunión – El señor solo sonrió en ocasiones Sakura era extraña

- Vamos ¿Y que tal estuvo Estados Unidos?

- Muy bien… algo extraño pero muy bien

Al llegar a la sala de conferencias de la empresa, Sakura suspiro y entro a la sala.

- Buenos días – Paso un rato de reunión Sakura sin quererlo al ver a Eriol recordó lo habían platicado aquella noche, acerca de Naikare, esa hada, debía investigar y saber si existía algo de información sobre ella, tal vez en la biblioteca de Eriol, al pensar en eso se sonrojo… imaginar estar en la casa de Eriol ahora era simplemente algo extraño, pero hablar con Shaoran y preguntara a su madre simplemente jamás.

- Sakura… señorita Kinomoto

- Mande… yo disculpen, el día de hoy no me siento muy bien… bueno, en nuestro viaje a EUA… bla… bla y bla, por lo tanto la planeación de la campaña publicitaria fue un éxito.

- Muy bien Sakura, si aun te sientes mal puedes retirarte, era lo que ocupaba que hablaras… espero que mañana estés en mejores condiciones para venir al trabajo, tienes el resto del día libre

- Etto… gracias – Dijo la castaña a su jefe y se retiro

Al llegar a su departamento Sakura vio una foto de su madre y otra de su papa, además de una más de Touya con Yukito, finalmente volvió la vista a la primera fotografía, y recordó el cuadro de la primera esposa de Clow definitivamente transmitían esa misma calidez.

- Mamá – Llego a su habitación y se dejo caer con pesadez en la cómoda cama

- Acaso estas enferma Sakura – Dijo tocándole la frente – No tienes fiebre

- No estoy enferma Kero… solo algo cansada… solo dormiré una hora, despiértame por favor

- Claro Sakura – La joven cerró los ojos, para ella no pasó mucho en lo que sintió una mano, que la movía suavemente y le hablaba por su nombre – ¿Qué ocurre Kero?

- Soy Eriol, vine a ver si estabas mejor – La chica automáticamente se levanto para corroborar que efectivamente fuera esa persona, al verlo ahí tan cerca de ella su rostro se torno de un tono carmesí, cosa que aumento al sentir su mano sobre su rostro – No tienes fiebre, pero estas sonrojada

- Me siento mejor – El mago sola la vio – Bueno es que no me sentía mal, solo estaba pensando en Naikare, quisiera buscar más información sobre ella… y Kero

- Esta en la sala jugando con Spi, videojuegos, dijo que deseaba que durmieras porque no te veías muy bien… te parece ir a mi casa a la biblioteca, te aseguro que ahí habrá algo de información – La joven solo asintió – Bien te espero con los guardianes

- Si – La joven se cambio la ropa por algo más informal y se acomodo el cabello para salir donde lo esperaba su jefe y amigo de la infancia – ya estoy lista, vámonos

Al llegar a la mansión del joven, Sakura alcanzo a oír como suspiraba con pesadez Eriol

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- El auto de Kaho, no pensé que estuviera aquí

- Si hay algún problema me puedo ir

- Ya no me encuentro casado con ella, así que puedo invitar a alguien a mi casa, tú no te preocupes por eso Sakura

Al entrar lo primero que vieron fue a unos ojos azules con un gran enojo, Sakura no sabía qué hacer así que solo se puso un poco a espaldas de Eriol

- Hola Kaho, no esperaba verte aquí, supongo que continuaras llevándote lo que quedo de tus cosas, pensé que legarías más tarde

- Si me doy cuenta… un gusto en verte Sakura

- Hola maestra Mizuki… ¿puedo pasar a la biblioteca? – Pregunto al dueño de la casa, el cual asintió, paso al lado de su maestra de primaria, sintiendo algo un tanto extraño, pero continúo su camino a la biblioteca – Un gusto en verla – Subió al segundo piso y se dirigió a la biblioteca

- Así que me cambiaste por la dueña de las cartas… que conveniente

- No te cambie por nadie Kaho, sabes que Sakura es un amiga y si alguien dejo a alguien fuiste tú, dejaste de confiar en que te amaba… y ¿Por qué? Por algo que ni hice yo, si no Clow, yo no soy él y disculpa pero es inconcebible que pensaras así, te amaba, Kaho, de verdad, hasta el punto que me perdí para complacerte, pero fue demasiado

- Aun así, trajiste a Sakura, para refugiarte en sus brazos

- ¿Sabes? Y si así fuera, que… no eres más mi esposa, no hay ya ningún lazo que me una a ti, ni un hijo, porque cuando te lo pedí, me rechazaste, así que no me vengas con eso Kaho, por lo tanto, te pido de favor que te termines de llevarte tus cosas y si ya terminaste, te marches, ahora si me disculpas, voy con Sakura

- Siempre fue alguien más en lugar de mi, ¿o no? Si no eran Sakura, eran los guardianes, Daidoji, Li, tus compañeros de trabajo

- Te lo dije Kaho, deje todo eso por ti, TODO, si no lo viste que pena por ti… Nakuru… NAKURU – Dijo perdiendo la cordura finalmente

- Mande Eriol – Dijo llegando

- Por favor ayúdale a Kaho, a tomar sus cosas o irse – La forma falsa del guardián, asintió y se dirigió a Kaho mientras Eriol iba a la biblioteca, al caminar solo oyó como retumbo la puerta porque Kaho estaba enojada al salir, al llegar a la biblioteca estaba una Sakura solo viendo el cuadro de la primera esposa de Clow, al ver esto Eriol solo observo a Sakura, se veía tan angelical y bella – Sakura – Murmuro, pero si alcanzo a oírla

- Ah, Eriol, yo, pues, sabes, disculpa si te cause problemas con Kaho, no fue mi intención

- No te preocupes, tu no fuiste la del problema, es Kaho, en fin, ven aquí están los libros


	10. El hechizo

Capitulo 09

El hechizo

Después de varias horas en aquella enorme biblioteca, en la cual se encontraban tres guardianes y los dueños de estos, Sakura dio un vistazo a toda la biblioteca.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo viendo un libro, se levanto, subió unas escaleras y lo tomo, parecía ser muy antiguo, como aquellos que tenían en la mesa, pero también había algo que le llamo la atención por el color azul y sobre todo por la inscripción de color plata, en el lomo tenía una imagen la misma que vio durante años, la bella ala que solía poner Tomoyo en algunas creaciones que ella solía usar, pero que hacia ahí en la casa de Eriol, y porque se veía tan desgastado, era color - ¿Qué es esto Eriol?

- No lo sé, no recuerdo haberlo visto

- Pero eso no es extraño Eriol, supongo que tu debías encontrarlo Sakura – Dijo Nakuru – Bueno es que eso sucede, en ocasiones, en esta biblioteca

- En eso tienes razón Ruby Moon – Dijo un animalito de color oscuro

- Bien – Sakura comenzó a hojear y encontró una hoja que le llamo la atención y comenzó a leer en voz alta – Un día deberé regresar, mis alas volverán, podre ayudar a combatir, cuando mis palabras sean habladas y al momento en que sea vista, mi vida volverá – Una luz azulada rodeo a Sakura, al desvanecer solo lograron ver como Sakura caía al suelo, Eriol fue el primero en llegar y levantarla

- Vamos Kerberos, la llevare a una habitación

- Si

- Nakuru, el libro

- Claro Eriol, ahora te lo llevo

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Sakura estaba en una habitación decorada de color blanco y negro

- Kero… ¿Dónde estás?

- Hola, está en la habitación de Spinel Sun, se encuentran dormidos

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Esperaba que tú supieras… leíste algo, una luz te cubrió y luego te desvaneciste en el suelo, así que te traje aquí

- Gracias, pero creo que podría volver a casa ahora

- Claro que no, te quedaras esta noche aquí, hoy después de que te fuiste se planeo el próximo viaje, será uno largo, iremos a Italia, Hong – Kong, y finalmente a Japón

- Si vi los archivos, pero no vi de Japón

- Supongo que no alcanzaste, nos iremos el jueves, espero que no exista inconveniente

- Claro que no, es mi trabajo, donde está el libro que encontré

- Cierto, aquí esta le pedía Nakuru que los trajera – Entregándoselo

- Gracias, sabes este símbolo es demasiado parecido al de mis trajes, por eso me llamo la atención…

- Solo el tiempo lo dirá querida Sakura, iré por Kerberos, deberías descansar un rato mas, ya es de madrugada mañana hay que ir a trabajar

- Tu también, descansa – El joven mago se fue, dejando sola a Sakura quien solo dio un suspiro – Si tan solo no fueras de este modo – Vio el libro en sus manos y comenzó a hojearlo nuevamente y las letras que había leído con anterioridad, habían desaparecido

- Y el texto, ¿Qué ocurrió con él?

Finalmente, llevo el jueves y nuevamente las personas que fueron al viaje a EUA estaban reunidas en el mismo lugar, y esperando un viaje a Italia, esta vez duraría más tiempo ya que tendrían negociaciones con dos compañías en Italia, una en Hong – Kong, y cuatro en Japón, parecía que la vida jugaba una broma a la joven de ojos verdes, pero al menos descansaría un poco en la bella Italia, más específicamente Milán.

Era de noche acaban de llegar a Italia, así que tomaron la limosina que los esperaba y fueron rumbo al hotel, al llegar cada quien tenía su propia habitación, se recostó en la cama, estaría sola esa noche ya que ni Kero estaría, porque se quedo en la mansión de Eriol, ya que Nakuru los llevaría en cuanto llegaran a Japón, esta vez no tendrían ni tiempo de alimentarlos.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando tocaron a su puerta, al abrir se encontró con un rostro muy amable, era una de sus compañeras que sabía bien la invitaría a salir esa noche con la mayoría de los trabajadores.

- Y bien, contamos contigo para la salida de hoy, estuve haciendo investigaciones y encontré un tour nocturno de tres horas, nos marchamos en una hora, iremos todos, bueno si deseas unírtenos.

- Entre tanto trabajo, como te queda tiempo de investigar lugares

- Me doy cinco minutos de descanso, porque hay que disfrutar un poco los lugares a los que vamos, ¿no crees?

- Nos vemos en el lobby, ¿cierto?

- Claro

Ojala le guste, lo hice con mucho cariño para todos ustedes asi que espero sus review con ansias con sugerencias felicitaciones y por que no desagrados del fic, gracias por leerlo


	11. La vida en Italia

Capitulo 10

La vida en Italia

Desde ese mismo momento  
el hada y el mago quisieron estar  
sólo los dos en el bosque amándose  
siempre y en todo lugar 

- Gracias por invitarme Caroline, me divertí mucho el día de hoy – Dijo a la joven de ojos miel y cabellos castaño oscuro

- Si se noto Sakura, parecía que de verdad lo disfrutabas

- Si tenía tiempo que no me entretenía tanto, varios años si debo decirlo así

- Deseas platicar de eso

- No claro que no, no desearía angustiarte, además es noche

- Me he desvelado por cosas peores, vamos, no sé nada de ti, así que quisiera platicar un rato

- Bien, pasa a la habitación y pediremos servicio a cuarto – Entraron las dos jóvenes, hablaron por teléfono y se sentaron en la cama

- Ahora si comienza, que te ocurre

- Yo, bueno, no sabría por donde comenzar

- Empieza por el principio, es un chico el que no te deja sonreír

- En parte, ya que el chico sale con mi amiga de la infancia, los quiero y deseo que sean felices pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal porque llegue a pensar que él y yo éramos el uno a para el otro, aunque es un poco absurdo.

- Entonces, tampoco es que esta chica es muy buena amiga

- Lo es, por eso me afecta más, porque al enterarme de los sentimientos de ambos les dije que por mí no se detuvieran, incluso anduve con un chico mas para que pensaran que lo había superado, y a veces pienso que lo hice pero en ocasiones me afecta aun

- Por eso te marchaste de Japón

- En parte, pero otra parte era porque quería ver a Eriol, aunque no sabía que el seria mi jefe

- Es cierto, tu ya conocías a Eriol, desde cuando, como era en ese entonces

- No ha cambiado mucho sabes, aun cuando lo conocí de niños, desde entonces tenía ese gran porte y esa característica de caballero

- No será que te gusta el jefe… es decir al joven del que hablas que sale con tu amiga, el tono en que lo dices es solo como recuerdo del primer amor no como si aun lo amaras

- Como crees Eriol y yo

- Solo decía, y además no creo que él sea indiferente, pero bueno me retiro es hora de dormir aunque mañana nos levantaremos tarde quisiera caminar por la mañana.

- Hasta mañana

El día siguiente Sakura se levanto al amanecer y recordó que su compañera del trabajo saldría a caminar pero al ir a su habitación, nadie contesto, así que salió sola, iría a caminar un rato después regresaría a bañarse y arreglarse para el trabajo.

Después de ir a caminar y comprar algunas cosas regreso al hotel y subió a su habitación

- Es un bello lugar no te parece

- Si, es muy lindo y divertido, además es muy relajante, voy a pedir algo de almorzar gustas acompañarme

- Pensaba bajar al restaurante

- Es que pensaba pedir a habitación, porque me muero de hambre y quisiera bañarme también…

- Bien, entonces, en tu habitación señorita Kinomoto, acaso confía tanto en un hombre como para hacerlo entrar a su habitación

- Jajaja, me acompañas o no

- Bien, pero no responderé

- Tomare el riesgo – Ambos entraron a la habitación ordenaron la comida y se pusieron a platicar en la pequeña sala que estaba en la habitación, donde comenzaron a ver la televisión

- Sakura, me gustas – Dijo de la nada el joven de ojos azules – Te lo he querido decir desde aquel día en estados unidos pero no lo había hecho – Sakura volteo a verlo pero el solo veía al televisor – Porque no quería que te sintieras mas extraña frente a Kaho, por la forma en que se comporta, eres muy importante para mi querida Sakura – Finalmente viéndola a los ojos, la chica cerró los ojos porque era extraño ver como Eriol la miraba con tanta dulzura y algo que no sabía que era, y sintió los labios del joven en los suyos

- Eriol – Dijo separándolo de ella – Yo, yo… este… es…

- Solo déjame disfrutar un poco este momento mientras encuentras las palabras que buscas –Y la volvió a besar de forma gentil… unos segundos después fue correspondido así que el joven comenzó otro tipo de beso ya no tan dulce

- Eriol – Dijo en un susurro mientras era besada, los jóvenes se recostaron en el sillón mientras el beso subía de intensidad, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta cuando la tocan – La comida – La chica de ojos verdes en una maniobra salió de debajo de su jefe y fue a recibir la comida, los chicos comieron en silencio uno algo incomodo hasta que estaban terminando

- ¿Y bien encontraste las palabras?

- Yo… no se Eriol, definitivamente desde que te volví a ver no me eres indiferente pero…

- Aun amas a Shaoran… me lo imagine

- No es eso, simplemente que eres mi jefe

- A mi no me importa eso, te quiero Sakura y deseaba decírtelo es por eso que no desee que estuviera Kerberos presente, así que dime, podemos iniciar algo o hacer que nada paso

- Podemos hacer la prueba – Dijo sonriendo y el joven ingles también sonrío y la tomo de las mejillas y la volvió a besar

- Si te molesta que yo sea tu jefe… te puedo despedir

- Creo que no es tan molesto – Ahora ella lo beso – Bien ahora sal porque debo ir a trabajar, tengo un jefe algo gruñón y debemos hacer una presentación, debo bañarme a arreglarme

- Podría acompañarte

- Claro que no

Durante la presentación, estuvieron todos dando las ideas de cómo la compañía al ser comprada, mejoraría en varios aspectos, al llegar el turno de Sakura vio a su ahora novio frente a ella, siendo solo ella la que le veía porque todos los demás la veían a ella en ese momento.

Al terminar solo acordaron las últimas cosas del contrato que firmarían al día siguiente y después de la firma se irían a festejar. En la limosina de regreso al hotel

- Y bien que hacemos hoy

- Lo lamento pero el día de hoy quisiera descansar, fue un tanto agotador negociar

- Yo, ayer me quede viendo películas después de que te marchaste y dormí muy tarde y me levanté temprano

- Pero pueden disponer de la limosina por esta vez, así que no se acostumbren

- Gracias Eriol

Al llegar al hotel todos se arreglaron para salir y se marcharon, en ese momento Sakura abrió una porta trajes que contenía un vestido que había comprado en su estadía en estados unidos. Media hora más tarde llamaron a la puerta de la joven, un hombre con un traje negro y una camisa del mismo color con los últimos botones desabrochados.

- Te vez hermosa Sakura – Dijo al verla con un vestido corto ceñido al cuerpo color negro y una gabardina de color rosa tenue un poco más larga que el vestido, el maquillaje era simple y el cabello agarrado en un moño simple – Nos vamos – Mientras le ofrecía la mano

- Si… a donde me llevaras

- Es sorpresa, lo cual me recuerda – De la bolsa de su saco una pañoleta de color negra y la puso en los ojos de Sakura

- Es broma

- No, vámonos ya

La mayoría del viaje fue en una limosina donde Sakura aun seguía vendada, el vidrio que dividía al conductor de la pareja estaba cerrado. Así que el chico besaba a la joven

- Esto no es justo Eriol, no puedo verte, deberías quitarme esto

- No, además ya casi llegamos

- Que bien, porque parece un viaje muy largo

- Pero vale la pena, vamos – Tomo la mano de la chica y la saco de la limosina, caminaron un poco – Ahora si quítate la venda

- Pero esto ya no es Milán es Roma

- No es como si estuviéramos en otro país

- Solo había visto la fuente de Trevi en vivo solo en fotos, es impactaste

- Y de noche se ve más hermosa, sabes Sakura dicen que si lanzas una moneda vuelves a ver la fuente y si lanzas dos monedas tendrás suerte con tu enamorado

- Bien, supongo que con una moneda estará bien

- Las que tu desees, querida, pero debe ser de espaldas – Los jóvenes arrojaron dos monedas cada una – Bien ahora vamos a cenar, conozco un lugar

Al finalizar la noche llegaron a la una de la madrugada al hotel pero eran los primeros aun así en llegar

- Cada que se les presta la limosina hacen eso

- Por eso se las prestaste

- Así es

- Bueno, es hora de descansar, pero quieres tomar algo antes de despedirnos

- Claro ha sido un día tan maravilloso que no quiero que termine

- Ni yo – Al entrar a la habitación de Eriol – Es aun mas grande que mi habitación

- Soy el jefe – Pasaron un rato platicando y al comenzar a despedirse

- Me tengo que marchar – Y le dio un pequeño beso

- Aun no quiero que te vayas – Dijo besándola con devoción y continuo así un rato más siendo correspondido, este beso duro tanto y no solo eran besos si no caricias que los llevaron a la cama

Aquí está el capitulo 10 un poco más largo y por favor recuerden sus review con ideas o criticas me encanta recibirlos.


	12. Una vida nueva, una vista al pasado

Capitulo 11

Una vida nueva, una visita al pasado

Y el mal que siempre existió  
no soportó  
ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres

La joven levanto la mirada a la imponente mansión una mansión que había visitado tiempo atrás dos veces una como rival y otra como novia del heredero de esta gran mansión.

- ¿De verdad nos quedaremos en una mansión? ¿Qué paso con los hoteles?

- La señora de este lugar me pidió venir a hospedarme al lugar por supuesto con todos ustedes Caroline – Dijo viendo a la joven de ojos verdes para después ver a la joven que pregunto

Los jóvenes entraron a la gran mansión dejando a Sakura atrás y a un Eriol esperando dejando que los demás pasaran

- ¿No entraras? Ieran estará desilusionada

- Es solo extraño todo esto, no pensé volver a este lugar… solo está la señora Li

- No está Shaoran si a eso te refieres, sabes que él tiene su vida en Japón, Sakura… acaso aun…

- No – Y comenzó a caminar seguida por su ahora novio

En el recibidor se encontraban el grupo de personas viendo a su alrededor, la bella casa adornada con motivos chinos.

- Es hermosa – Dijo un chico

- Si, lo es – Dijo la joven de ojos verdes volteando a su alrededor pero no viendo precisamente la decoración

- AAAAAA – Gritaron cuatro mujeres

- Chicas, tanto tiempo

- Cinco años Sakura…

- Es una lástima lo de Shaorancito y tú…

- Eran una linda pareja

- Pero no importa aun así te queremos mucho – La chica se giro a ver a Eriol el cual solo evitaba ver la escena

- Gracias Shiefa, Faautie, Feimei, Faren – Separándose de ellas – Donde esta Meiling

- Ella está en Japón – Dijo una voz serena

- Señora Li – Dijo haciendo una reverencia, cosa que los demás empleados imitaron

- Señorita Kinomoto, y es un honor tenerlos a todos aquí, por favor muéstrenle sus habitaciones – Dijo a los varios empleados que estaban detrás de ella – Descansen un momento que en dos horas se servirá la cena – Los jóvenes siguieron a los empleados a excepción de Eriol, su novia lo vio y el hizo un ademan de que continuara su camino, y las hermanas de Shaoran continuaron caminando

- Un gusto volver a verte Ieran

- El placer es mío Eriol, me acompañas a la biblioteca, encontré algo que te puede ser de utilidad

- Que bien, entonces vamos – Al llegar a la biblioteca

- La Maestra de cartas ha aumentado su poder a pesar de no haber entrenado mucho estos cuatro años, es una lástima, me hubiera gustado que fuera una Li, aun así me alegra que sea tu pareja

- Gracias, aunque no lo sé, me parece que aun duda

- Eres un hechicero poderoso, en este momento eres un hombre enamorado, debes confiar… - La joven abrió una caja dejando ver un libro del mismo color que en un momento fueron las cartas Clow – Aquí está el libro, lo he leído aun así no habla del hada de ojos verdes pero si de Naikare, y un hechicero enemigo de Clow, pero ya podrán leerlo con mas detenimiento, si lo desean pueden leer más cosas y por favor sé que mi hijo está con una gran persona pero no dejes marchar a Sakura

- No pienso hacerlo Ieran, y si Tomoyo no tendrá magia pero tiene muchísimas cualidades que compensan la falta de ella

- Lo sé, por eso estoy feliz de que mi hijo este con ella

- Bien, si me permite iré a arreglarme, porque durante el tiempo que estamos fuera no descansamos mucho salimos constantemente, espero no te moleste

- Claro que no, se como son los jóvenes, tengo cinco hijos – Eriol tomo el libro hizo una reverencia y se retiro del lugar – Es una lástima lo que está por venir así que disfrútalo un poco mas Clow, Sakura… es el camino que eligieron los cuatro

La chica de ojos verdes tomaba un baño y recordó claramente lo que paso esa noche, de cómo un beso, se transformo rápidamente en caricias que prometían ser algo mas sobre todo al caer a la cama de aquella habitación de hotel, pero ambos se detuvieron y se vieron por un rato antes de quedar dormidos abrazados (NA…. Jajaja ¿esperaban algo más?)

- Fue mágico – No tardo mucho en salir del baño que tomaba y alguien llamo a la puerta – Pase… hola Caroline, ¿ocurre algo?

- No es solo que… me llamo la atención que aquí te conocen

- Sí, bueno es que recuerdas del joven que te hable… es hijo de la señora que nos invito

- Ah… y aun así nos invito acaso no sabía que tu vendrías

- Me extrañaría si no lo supiera…

- Si que es extraño, Eriol conoce a la madre de tu ex

- No lo es, de hecho Eriol conoce a Shaoran y Tomoyo, los cuatro salíamos constantemente cuando éramos más pequeños

- Sakura… sabes noto algo extraño en este lugar... como una presencia imponente

- Mande… ¿de qué hablas?

- De la magia, creo que es la señora… ¿cómo es? Li

- Pero…

- Soy una hechicera, no lo habías notado, con el gran poder que tienes y no lo notaste… me ofendes, supongo que no tengo tanta magia como para que la sientas

- Yo… es cierto, supongo que me confundí

- Con la energía de Eriol, si también es muy fuerte… de hecho note que lo de aquella noche en Milán… por eso quisiera saber que paso con el acaso tu y el…

- No solo dormimos, no fue más allá de besos… disculpa pero aun estoy algo impactada por lo de que eres hechicera

- Si, no tengo mucho poder pero Eriol me ha ayudado un poco, además de darme un trabajo en la empresa

- Entonces me alegra no tener que ocultarte esto… y si la señora Li tiene un poder muy extraordinario...

- Bien, me retiro para que termines de arreglarte, adiós – Y salió de la habitación, la joven de ojos verdes continuo arreglándose y al terminar llamaron a su puerta – Adelante… Eriol, pensé que serias Caroline

- Desilusionada

- Claro que no – Dicho esto el empresario se acerco y la beso dulcemente – Por cierto porque nunca me dijiste que ella poseía poderes… no lo note y hasta ahora me lo dijo

- Sí, bueno no es algo que yo esté diciendo por todos lados, además como es que no lo notaste

- Creo que no la sentí porque sentía tu presencia

- Una de las razones por las que nos quedamos aquí fue porque tenía que venir por un libro que habla de Naikare, lo encontró la señora Li hace tiempo y cuando le comente que vendríamos y lo que había pasado, me comento de este libro pero tampoco habla del hada de los ojos verdes, pero si de un hechicero que Clow encerró en un poderoso hechicero en un relicario en forma de gota

- Pero qué relación hay entre Naikare y un hechicero

- No lo sé, bien vamos que la cena esta por servirse – La joven solo asintió

La joven de ojos verdes se encontraba en un lugar lleno de cerezos

- Es hermoso este lugar

- Me alegre que te guste

- Tú… acaso te llamas Naikare

- Me temo que no, es alguien a quien conozco, mi mejor amiga y alguien quien constantemente esta a mi lado, pero no estás muy lejos

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- No es el momento de saberlo, pero no falta mucho, quiero que me acompañes – La dueña de las cartas solo asintió – Bien, quiero que veas esto

Una luz resplandeciente las cubrió y cuando desvaneció Sakura estaba viendo a Clow solo sentado en bajo un árbol de cerezos y detrás del árbol apareció el hada de cabellos rozados y ojos verdes

- Puedo hacerte compañía – Sentándose al lado del gran hechicero

- Claro, te esperaba con ansias – Dijo tomando su mano

- Clow… debemos dejar de vernos, cada día es peor, Ryuto cada día es más insistente y amenazante, me ha dicho que te matara si es que no dejo de verte

- No lo hará, soy un hechicero muy fuerte y mi amor por ti es tan grande que peleare contra aquel que nos intente separar

- Yo también te amo Clow, pero él siempre ha estado, también intento separar a mis padres porque deseaba a mi madre y ahora me quiere a mí, tengo miedo

- No pasara nada querida, estoy aquí para cuidarte – Dijo abrazándola y besando sus inusuales cabellos

- Estaban enamorados – Susurro Sakura, nuevamente la luz se hizo presente y cuando pudo abrir los ojos vio que se encontraba en la habitación y frente a ella nuevamente estaban las cartas Dream y Return, pero se encontraba una persona mas.

Ryuto りゅうと 琉斗 azul obscuro

WOW…. Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo después de tanta espera ahora si comienza lo bueno. Espero sus review.


	13. Tomoyo

Capitulo 12

Tomoyo

- ¿Qué haces la habitación?

- Yo solo sentí que debía venir, lo siento Sakura pero sentí una energía inusual y creí que debía venir… de hecho me sorprende que nadie viniera, esas son las famosas cartas Clow… pero se ven muy extrañas, pensé que no serian rosas

- Son las cartas Sakura ahora, pero si eran las cartas Clow y no eran de este color

- Así que tu eres la nueva dueña, Eriol me hablo de… entonces así te conoció, el me comento que conoció a la nueva dueña de las cartas Clow una vez que estuvo en Japón, como no me lo imagine, es un gran placer conocerte y además de todo saber que eres tan linda y dulce, de verdad nunca imagine _que serias así, Sakura ¿estás bien?_

_- Si, es solo que ve un mal sueño… podrías retirarte para arreglarme te agradezco que te preocuparas pero no sucede nada malo – Dijo sonriendo débilmente._

_- Bien, nos vemos en un rato_

_ La joven salió de su habitación justo después de haberse arreglado llamo a la puerta y al recibir una aceptación entro._

_- Eriol, al hechicero del que habla el libro es Ryuto, ¿cierto?_

_- ¿Eso fue lo que te mostraron las cartas? – La joven asintió – No lo sé, el libro no lo menciona… solo habla de un hechicero oscuro, así que quizás sea él, son más confiables tus sueños… Sakura, la razón por la cual no deseaba que usaras las cartas es porque no quería que hablaras con Clow_

_- De que hablas Eriol, pensé que… porque no deseas que hable con él_

_- Cuando hablaste con el no te mostro nada en realidad relacionado con lo que puede suceder o me equivoco_

_- No, es verdad, la que me muestra lo que pasa es el hada_

_- Clow intento arreglar tu vida, pero no salió como quería, no te enamoraste de Yukito, y él, tenía su respaldo que era Shaoran, no sucedió lo que él quería pero aquí es… ¿Por qué quería eso para ti?_

_- Me confundes_

_- Hay algo que no puedo recordar por más que intento de la vida de Clow son grandes lagunas y quiero saber que sucede, pienso que lo descubriremos al llegar a Japón, pero dime, estas, lista para volver._

_- Espero que si… además no es que nos estén esperando en el aeropuerto_

_- Bueno, vamos a trabajar_

_- Eriol, ¿irán al aeropuerto?_

_- Tomoyo lo hará, no sé si Shaoran la acompañara_

_ Después de dos semanas en Italia y una en Hong Kong, nuevamente se encontraban en un avión que estaba a punto de aterrizar, los anuncios de abrochar el cinturón sonaron y toda la gente obedeció. Una chica de ojos verdes estaba hasta atrás junto con su jefe a quien tomo de la mano._

_- Sakura recuerda que todo estará bien_

_- Si… y antes de que me tome también por sorpresa, nos quedaremos en casa de Tomoyo o de Shaoran_

_- En un hotel, aunque créeme que por parte de Tomoyo no me falto esa pregunta, si tu deseas quedarte ahí_

_- Preferiría mi casa, ¿podría?_

- Nos quedaremos al menos dos semanas así que si podrías ir – LA joven solo tomo la mano de su novio

Todos estaban saliendo del avión y Sakura comenzó a buscar entre todas las personas que ahí estaba ver si se encontraba su amiga pero no logro verla

- ¿Impaciente?

- A pesar de todo, quisiera ver a Tomoyo, pero no la veo, pero si siento a Shaoran

- Cierto, de hecho ahí esta – La joven se quedo perpleja, al ver los ojos miel que en un momento llegaron a ser gran parte de su vida, pero lo que le sorprendió fue la tristeza en ellos

- Sakura, Hiraguisawa, vine porque Tomoyo ha estado algo enferma últimamente y el día de hoy no estaba muy bien, así que aquí estoy para llevarlos al hotel

- Entonces vámonos – Dijo Eriol avanzando con Shaoran, Sakura los veía avanzar y se quedo atrás incluso de sus compañeros

- Sakura, vamos, ¿Qué tienes?

- Caro, yo es que no esperaba eso

- Acaso el es tu ex… es muy guapo

- Si, pero su mirada… Tomoyo, ten por favor lleva mis cosas, luego los veo en el hotel

- ¡Sakura! – La chica corrió y se adelanto a los dos jóvenes que la habían dejado atrás

- Sakura ¿a dónde vas? – Pero su actual novio no consiguió respuesta

- Estará molesta conmigo pero no con Tomoyo… si ella está enferma, irá a verla aun cuando no le contesta sus correos desde que se fue

- Entonces fue un plan de Tomoyo, no suena como ella

- No es plan, si está enferma… tiene tres semanas con debilidades, Nakuru está esperando en los autos junto con los otros guardianes, y otro conductor si es que quieres ir con métodos no usuales como te aseguro que lo hace Sakura

- Vamos

La joven corría rápidamente gracias a su carta Dash (Rápido), una vez que estuvo alejada del aeropuerto tomo la carta vuelo y comenzó a volar, no tardo mucho tiempo cuando vio el apartamento de Tomoyo y llego a la terraza en donde se quedo un minuto antes de abrirla, al hacer esto dos personas se ubicaron a su lado.

- Eres más rápida que antes Sakura – Dijo el joven de ojos azules

- Esta en su habitación, supongo que recuerdas cual es – La joven asintió y camino hacia esa habitación.

- Tomoyo – Dijo al abrir la habitación y encontrarse con una joven acostada en la cama viendo la televisión

- Sakura, me alegra que estés aquí – Dijo levantándose su novio le ayudo a levantarse – disculpa no pudiera ir por ustedes al… - Los ojos de ambas jóvenes se quedaron opacas y viéndose fijamente una a la otra las cubrió una luz azulada que emanaba de Tomoyo y separo un poco a los hombres de ellas

- Tomoyo… ¿Qué es esto Eriol?

- No tengo idea… pero eso sale de Tomoyo… como si ella poseyera magia

- Pero ella no tiene poder

- Un día deberé regresar, mis alas volverán, podre ayudar a combatir, cuando mis palabras sean habladas y al momento en que sea vista, mi vida volverá – Dijeron las dos jóvenes al unisonó

- Naikare… ese es el hechizo de Naikare

- Tomoyo – Dijo Shaoran cuando veía a su novia desmayarse al igual que Sakura quien era tomada por Eriol

- Faylinn – Dijo Tomoyo y cerró los ojos, los jóvenes pusieron a las chicas en la cama King size en la cual anteriormente solo estaba la chica de ojos azul violeta

- Ahora si Hiraguisawa ¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Quién es Naikare? ¿Y Faylinn?

- Naikare es un hada y tenemos un libro sobre ella, lo encontró Sakura hace ya… tres semanas y leyó un hechizo imagino que sin saberlo y ocurrió algo similar, el hechizo fue el que dijeron juntas ahora… y Faylinn no se que sea, pero imagino que pronto lo averiguaremos – Dijo viendo a las chicas

- Hace tres semanas Tomoyo está mal, pensó que solo era un virus, pero duro tres días, incluso pensó que estaba embarazada, pero no saben que tiene, vaya eficiencia de los doctores, ahora creo que tuvo que ver con el hechizo… fue hace tres semanas verdad en, bueno Tomoyo amaneció así el martes

- Sakura lo dijo el lunes por la tarde, así que es probable que eso fuera, después de todo con el cambio de horario, pero qué relación tiene Tomoyo con Naikare

Faylinn - Reino de hadas

Así o más obvió… Jajaja, espero que le guste este fic y recuerden espero con ansias sus review, así que si quieren hacer alguna sugerencia por favor o lo que sea


	14. La verdad de Naikare

Capitulo 13

La verdad de Naikare

La joven abrió sus ojos y se encontró con unos ojos verdes que la observaban.

- ¿Dónde estoy Sakura?

- Mmmm… creo que en el pasado, cuando vivía Clow, pero que haces aquí.

- Yo, las llame – Dijo una joven de ojos azul violeta, cabellos largos y plateados, lacios

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Dijo la chica de ojos verdes poniéndose frente a Tomoyo

- Descuida no te lastimare y mucho menos a ella… pero deja me presento… soy Naikare, es agradable ponerle un rostro a ese nombre tan enigmático ¿verdad? Aunque sea solo una sombra al igual que mi amiga, que suele visitarte en ocasiones

- Naikare… me dirás su nombre

- Me temo que no, pero si podre aclarar muchas cosas… primero discúlpame mucho Tomoyo, es mi culpa que te estuvieras sintiendo mal este tiempo, Eriol es la reencarnación de un gran mago, y tu eres mi reencarnación, el hechizo fue leído y no hay marcha atrás si lo leíste Sakura es porque la historia busca repetirse

- ¿De qué hablan? Como es posible que yo sea tu reencarnación, ni siquiera poseo magia

- Fui un hada, y reencarne en un ser humano, me temo que tu no tendrás un gran poder pero aun hay algo de energía mía en tu cuerpo que sabrás usar en el momento que lo requieran, se que tu sabrás cual es ese momento, tendrás algunos recuerdos míos que irán surgiendo conforme se requiera… y Sakura… no encontraras nada de información del hada de ojos verdes, porque no existe, Clow se encargo de eliminar el rastro de ella, así que todo lo que sabrás de ella, te lo dirá Tomoyo o la misma hada en tus visitas

- ¿Por qué Clow se empeño en destruir el rastro de su amor?

- Por protección, era un hechicero pero a final de cuentas un hombre que pensó que así se solucionarían muchas cosas, muy iluso, algo más que quieras saber por qué debo retirarme

- Ryuto… ¿Qué me dices de él?

- Que ha vuelto por su venganza, así que Clow debe cuidarse

- Entonces que debemos hacer

- Solo esperar Tomoyo, todo a su momento – El hada sonrió y se desvaneció en una luz azul que entro al cuerpo de Tomoyo y envolvió todo en una luz azul intenso

Las chicas abrían los ojos, la ojiverde se confundió un momento y vio a su amiga al lado

- Fue un sueño, solo un sueño

- Me temo que no Tomoyo, donde esta Eriol – Dijo buscándolo y se levanto de la cama y salió del lugar, y Tomoyo la imito

- Se quedaron dormidos – Dijo viendo a los jóvenes en el sillón

- Shaoran te ama mucho… lo note tan decaído cuando fue por nosotros, y todo porque estabas enferma

- Si ha sido muy lindo conmigo… Sakura amo a Shaoran y me pidió que me casara con él, pero, no le he contestado le pedí tiempo, porque quería decírtelo, porque si tú no estás bien con todo esto…

- Tomoyo no pierdas la felicidad por mí, yo soy feliz – Dijo viéndola a los ojos – Muy feliz, con Eriol

- Me alegro tanto por ti

- Y yo por ti… así que el día de hoy te pones muy guapa y le preparas una linda cena a Shaoran y le pides que te lo pregunte de nuevo, porque ya tienes una respuesta

- Te extrañe Sakura

- Y yo a ti – Dijo abrazándola

- Bien son las cinco de la mañana así que podríamos dejar a los chicos durmiendo un poco mas mientras platicamos haciendo el desayuno

- Me parce bien… Tomoyo, tienes algún recuerdo de Naikare

- No, solo lo que nos conto, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

- Cuando llegue a Londres comencé a tener sueños muy extraños, sobre Yue y entonces comencé a usar a Dream, pero su poder se mezclo con el de Return, así que he visto a Clow y al hada de ojos verdes… hemos investigado y encontramos algo relacionado con Clow, Naikare y Ryuto… pero algo que no le he dicho a Eriol es sobre el ultimo sueño que tuve en el cual el hada y Clow se amaban, ellos se amaban, pero Ryuto se interponía…

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices a Eriol?

- Pues es que… tengo algo de miedo que en realidad no le guste yo, supongo que es el miedo que tengo de lo que paso con Shaoran

- Saku, yo lo…

- Ya te disculpaste muchas veces como para que lo hagas una vez más… todo pasa por una razón, no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable… ¿cierto?

- Cierto

- Así que ya te sientes mucho mejor, verdad

- Si

- Huele delicioso, ¿Qué es?

- Es ichijū-sansai, Eriol–kun

- Pues cuanto tiempo llevan despiertas

- Pues nos levantamos a las cinco así que dos horas y media

- ¿Qué haces levantada? Deberías acostarte, no…

- No te preocupen Shaoran, me encuentro perfectamente

- ¿De verdad?

- Si

- Y bien que fue lo que paso – Pregunto el castaño

- ¿Qué soñaste Sakura?, le comente a Li, lo que ha ocurrido con los sueños, incluso el libro que encontramos… y el hechizo que dijiste hace tiempo que desapareció del otro libro… creemos que fue el que le causo esto a Tomoyo ya que ayer lo dijeron las dos juntas antes de que se desmayaran

- Si bueno, si es que el ya sabe todo, pues… es que de hecho, soñamos juntas y pues lo que… Sakura, esto es muy extraño para mi

- Pues es que Tomoyo es algo así como la reencarnación de Naikare – Un silencio incomodo reino el lugar – Saben no he comido nada desde ayer, me muero de hambre, así que hay que aprovechar que ya está listo todo

- Me parece una buena idea, porque tú y yo debemos ir al hotel, ayer los dejamos sin decir nada y pues aun cuando es sábado, no sé si se preocuparían.

La comida transcurrió en silencio, a excepción de las contadas ocasiones en las que contaba algo Eriol. Al despedirse quedaron en verse por la tarde.

- Así que Tomoyo es punto clave en todo esto

- Si, las dos aparecimos frente a Naikare… es muy bella al igual que Tomoyo, y los cabellos se parecen tanto a los de Yue

- No la recuerdo, solo sé que ella existió

- Tu y Clow son personas distintas ¿verdad?

- Si el que tenga recuerdos no quiere decir que sea él, solo parte de la esencia pero sentimos cosas muy diferentes

- Que bien

- ¿A qué viene esto?

- Pues a que él estaba enamorado del hada de ojos verdes… los vi, la forma en que la abrazaba y la protegía, y además sucede que Ryuto amenazo al hada con matar a Clow

- El no lo pudo derrotar, pero lo encerró, entonces se supone que debieron haber sido felices

Ichijū-sansai ("una sopa, tres platillos secundarios") con una técnica de preparación diferente para cada uno. Los tres platillos secundarios son normalmente pescado crudo (sashimi), un platillo a la parrilla, y un platillo cocido a fuego lento. Es un desayuno japonés muy famoso.

Una cosa más, creo que es importante decir que aunque en esta ocasión como en otras no hacen falta muchas cosas hay que ser mas empáticos con nuestros compañeros de mundo, Japón es y será un gran país con historia propia y muy bello que francamente nos trae historias geniales como las creadas por las bellas chicas de Clamp y de mas así que si alguien puede apoyar a los niponeses creo que lo agradecerán, aunque sea que no les sea indiferente los hechos tan crueles que están sucediendo en el mundo entero como lo que hoy está pasando también entre Libia y Francia, burócratas por favor los que en realidad sufren es la gente común, conciencia ante todo, gente linda que lee mi historia.


	15. Faylinn

Capitulo 14

Faylinn

Y con su odio atacó hasta que el hada cayó  
en ese sueño fatal de no sentir.

Los jóvenes estaban caminando por las calles de Tokio, platicando los cuatro, de cosas triviales. Los guardianes solares se quedaron en el hotel y la guardiana lunar estaba de compras

- Quiero ir a Tomoeda, ¿podríamos ir?

- Me parece buena idea porque ahí tengo unos magníficos trajes que deseo que te pruebes

- Jajaja, de verdad

- Si, vamos ya

Iban en un automóvil, los cuatro jóvenes cuando de repente.

- Hay no – Dijo Sakura

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Eriol

- Olvide a Kero y se molestara mucho, ayer se enojo porque lo deje en el aeropuerto

- No te preocupes le mandare algunos pasteles y no será tanto el enojo – Dijo Tomoyo – Yo los prepare, de hecho ya los mande con Nakuru

- Que eficacia, linda Tomoyo

- Los invito a quedarnos en mi casa, le pago algo de dinero a Ricca para que limpie mi casa y pague las cuentas, así que la casa es habitable

- Me parece una gran idea

- Si, como en los viejos tiempos, recuerdan esos días en los que éramos niños y nos pasábamos juntos mucho tiempo, ¿no te agrada la idea Shaoran?

- Si es una buena idea

- Y Tomoyo, en la mañana estabas tranquila pero tus ojos mostraban mucha ansiedad debido a la gran noticia, ¿ya estas más tranquila?

- Si Eriol, gracias por preguntar, es que no tenía idea de qué hacer simplemente fue una sorpresa, pero que honor haber conocido a Clow hace tanto tiempo, pero aun no recuerdo nada mas lo que nos dijo ahí, que se siente recordar lo que en realidad no es tuyo

- Al principio es desconcertante, porque no sabes si eres tú o la otra persona pero aprendes a poner distancias, no te preocupes por nada Tomoyo, todo saldrá bien

- Gracias, es algo que necesitaba oír de, bueno supongo que de ti, porque eres la única persona que conozco así

- Estoy para lo que quieras Tomoyo, ya lo sabes – La joven solo sonrió y un Shaoran algo molesto solo veía a la carretera, al llegar a Tomoeda los jóvenes se fueron al parque pingüino y caminaron por lugares que iban cuando eran niños.

Por la noche llegaron los jóvenes a la casa amarilla en la que la joven de ojos verdes vivía, se habían divertido mucho aunque había sido algo extraño por parte de los castaños, así que sus respectivas parejas fueron las que hacían algo amena la situación. En fin habían llegado con algo de comer, por lo cual fueron directo al comedor, después vieron algunas películas con palomitas y se durmieron todos en la sala

La chica estaba frente a un pequeño lago en el cual caían algunos pétalos de cerezo. Ella lo observaba sentada.

- Hola, nos vemos de nuevo

- Si, que me dirás el día de hoy

- Te mostrare la razón por la cual Clow me borro de los recuerdos de su encarnación y no me puso en los libros que escribió ni nada – Extendió la mano para que la joven se levantara y aceptando para cuando se levantaron la chica estaban en otro lugar.

- Clow, debes irte, esta como loco

- No te dejare, te lo dije que no iba a dejarte que estaría a tu lado, lo olvidaste

- Claro que no, pero no quiero que te mate, debo confesar que soy egoísta, no quiero vivir sin ti, prefiero ser yo la que muera en tu lugar

- No pasara eso, estaremos juntos, porque tú y yo estamos en la tierra para estar juntos

- Te amo tanto Clow

- Aquí estabas… acaso no te dije que mataría a tu gran amor si te volvía ver con él, las hadas no aprenden, dejan incluso la protección que les brindan y todo por un tonto hechicero, eres igual a tu madre, pero esta vez lo impediré – Dijo un hombre encapuchado de color negro con destellos azules oscuros, de su manga saco un báculo, del tamaño que en un momento dado fue el báculo de Sakura, pero era azul marino y al final tenía una esfera de cristal llena de humo extremadamente negro

- Se supone que tú me mataras, quisiera verte intentarlo – El hechicero negro rápidamente lanzo un gran rayo que provoco que Clow cerrara los ojos y cubrirse por instinto esperando el impacto, que el sabia no lo lastimaría al grado de muerte, al no llegar en el momento esperado el gran mago abrió los ojos para encontrarse que la bella hada se encontraba en el suelo

- Clow… disculpa por ser tan egoísta, te

- Te amo Faylinn – Dijo besándola

- Hay diferentes formas de matar a alguien, no siempre es necesariamente a la persona misma… Jajaja – Dijo Ryuto y rio tanto que resonó por todo el bosque

La joven se levanto respirando agitadamente y con un dolor que la invadía por dentro, una angustia que no podía describir, vio a su alrededor y vio tres siluetas acostadas en el suelo, así que se levanto se puso una chamarra y sus zapatos y salió del lugar, no paso mucho para que alguien más se levantara viendo solo dos siluetas y también hizo lo mismo que la ex card captor.

Una tercera persona se levanto, he iba nuevamente a hacer los mismo

- Déjalos, ya volverán saben cuidarse solos

- Eriol, es solo que

- Necesitan estar solos… o acaso para ti es muy cómodo estar como el día de hoy, solo platicando los dos y ellos evitando la platica

- A decir verdad no es muy cómodo

En el parque pingüino estaban una joven sentada en los columpios, solía ir a ese lugar cuando se sentía mal.

- ¿Te puedo acompañar? – La joven solo asintió - ¿Qué ocurre? Por que salir de esa forma si no es seguro salir de noche y mucho menos si es que existe una amenaza mágica.

- La verdad no lo sé… soñé con el hada, se llama Faylinn, la mataron por intentar salvar a Clow, pero sentí un enorme dolor y tristeza difícil de explicar

- Pase lo que pase todo saldrá bien… ¿o no? esta hada no puede renacer como en su caso paso con Tomoyo, porque ella no logro conjurar un hechizo a la hora de morir, probablemente ella quiere que al menos tú que eres tan cercana a al encarnación de Clow le ayude a descansar en paz

- Si tal vez… Shaoran, quiero disculparme porque te guarde rencor por tanto tiempo, al llegar a Londres supe que huir no es la solución, porque a final de cuentas el problema era yo… me alegra que sean tan felices tu y Tomoyo

- De verdad soy feliz a su lado… quiero decirte que le propuse matrimonio, aunque creo que no lo aceptara

- Lo hará, me lo comento hoy en la mañana

- Espero que tú algún día encuentres a esa persona especial que no te hará lo que yo hice

- No sé si la encontré pero por el momento salgo con Eriol, llevamos apenas tres semanas – El joven que se había sentado a su lado se levanto y la abrazo con fuerza

- Sakura, a pesar de lo que paso, te tengo mucho cariño y en lo que pueda ayudarte ahí estaré, como cuando éramos niños

- Gracias Shaoran, no sabes cuánto lo aprecio, porque cuando me dejaste, en realidad lo que más me lastimo es que no estaría con mi amigo

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y espero sus review, con muchas ansias y de nueva cuenta gracias a todos los que leen la historia, además de agradecer especialmente a quien me escribe como black-kiari, rocio e-chan, ballerina rose, saomin, Silvia5sisi, espero que sus dudas hayan sido respondidas y les siga gustando la historia.


	16. Despues

Capitulo 15

Después

En su castillo pasaba las noches  
el mago buscando el poder  
que devolviera a su hada, su amor  
su mirada tan dulce de ayer 

Era domingo y los jóvenes finalmente se encontraban platicando animadamente por fin, iban de regreso a Tokio, ya que después de todo, era domingo y debían regresar a su trabajo correspondiente. El ambiente en general era más calmado que el día anterior, los respectivos novios de los castaños, no habían hecho ningún cometario de lo que paso la noche anterior.

Al llegar al hotel la chica de ojos verdes se encontró con un muy molesto guardián solar.

- Hola Kero ¿Qué tal estuvo tu fin de semana?

- Me abandonaste, desde el momento en que estuviste aquí, ni siquiera llegaste a saludarme, eres una malvada

- Kerito, no te molestes, mira que traje – Sacando una gran bolsa con un pastel hecho por Tomoyo y varios dulces

- Lo tomare, pero necesitaras más que esto para que no siga enojado contigo, que tal han sido estas tres semanas que me dejaste abandonada con Spinel y la loca de Nakuru.

- Pues… fuimos a Hong Kong y vimos a la madre de Shaoran

- Del mocoso

- Kero, sabes que nunca me ha gustado que lo llames así, pero si, descubrí muchas cosas que faltaban acerca del hada de ojos verdes… se llama Faylinn

- Faylinn, no recuerdo ese nombre, ¿Qué más? – Decía mientras devoraba lo que le había traído Sakura

- Que raro era la novia de Clow, y Naikare ella pues el hechizo despertó sus recuerdos su reencarnación es Tomoyo además… - Y le conto todo lo que había sucedido en Hong Kong y estos días en Japón, lo de Italia pues después le diría, ya que no sabía cómo lo tomaría – creo que eso sería todo, por el momento así que ya estoy bien con Shaoran y pues Tomoyo algo confundida y Eriol el n poco frustrado por no recordar esto de Clow, que por cierto no tuve la oportunidad de contarle lo de Faylinn

- Deberías ir a contarle

- Mañana lo hare, por eso no te preocupes

- Bien

- Bueno Kero me dormiré porque mañana me tengo que levantar temprano porque iremos a varias empresas

El lugar estaba oscuro, el lugar parecía tiempo que nadie lo limpiaba, el lugar claramente tampoco se veía de esta época así que la joven pensó sin equivocarse que debía estar soñando, porque eso era un poco irreal.

- Clow, debes descansar desde que ella murió no has hecho más que investigar y buscar la manera de revivirla pero ella es una hada, no puede volver a vivir, ella jamás lanzo el hechizo para renacer, es imposible

- Naikare, debo intentarlo, no lo vez la deje morir en lugar de protegerla, el hechizo no era tan fuerte para matarme, como es posible que ella se interpusiera, además soy el más poderoso mago que ha existido, tengo que poder hacer algo

- Bueno a pesar de todo no pierdes el sentido de humildad, ¿verdad? Por favor eres mi amigo, y yo también la quería pero ya han pasado diez años, tratando de revivirla has creado más cartas, incluso a Flower que es tan parecida a ella

- No puedo dejarlo así, la amo, no deseo vivir sin ella, no lo entiendes, que sentirías si ese alguien especial no pudiera estar contigo más tiempo

- Clow no se habrá muerto la persona que yo quiero pero sabes que a tu primo le arreglaron el matrimonio y jamás podremos estar juntos de nuevo, sé que no es lo mismo pero entiendo un poco lo que pasa, además has abandonado mucho a Kerberos, Yue y las cartas

- Se que es cierto aun así, hasta el último momento de mi vida yo intentare hacer que vuelva ella es lo que más amo y no dejare que alguien como Ryuto haya triunfado, mil veces deseo que ella no sea mía a que este muerta

- En eso tienes razón, se que él será feliz, pues ella le podrá dar muchos hijos y él deseaba una gran familia, aun cuando no la ame

- El te ama aun, quizá sea peor decírtelo pero en ocasiones el escribe y me pregunta cómo es que estas, le puso a una de sus hijas tu nombre, porque dice que debió haber sido de los dos

- Es doloroso oírlo pero gracias por decirlo, bien Clow, por favor ella no quería que esto pasara, así que no olvides tu vida, porque es imposible que ella vuelva a caminar por la tierra

- Yo no lo creo

La joven abrió los ojos para encontrar a su lado a su ahora prometido, vio en su mano un gran anillo de oro blanco con varios diamantes alrededor de uno más grande. La chica de ojos amatista se levanto y se vistió.

- Shaoran es hora de despertar

- Aun no

- Claro que sí, es hora de ir a trabajar amor

- Bien ya voy – El joven se levanto y se empezó a vestir

- Hoy veré a Sakura para darle la noticia

- Me parece bien

- Hay algo que deba saber de lo que platicaron el sábado en la noche

- Estaba esperando el momento en que lo preguntaras… pero no nada en especial, solo dimos un buen cierre a lo que hubo entre nosotros, primero hablamos de ti y Eriol y decidimos ser amigos ya que extrañamos ambos eso y después platicamos de muchas cosas sin importancia, en lo caminábamos de regreso a casa de Sakura

- Soñé con Naikare, es muy desconcertante sabes, sentir que estas en el cuerpo de alguien mas

- Fue lo que te comento Eriol, solo es cuestión de que aprendas a distinguir pero créeme que por algo te paso esto en este momento de tu vida

- Supongo que tienes razón… ¿vendrás hoy por la noche?

- Si, o no deseas que venga

- Claro, te molesta si invito a cenar a Sakura y Eriol

- No

La chica se levanto sobresaltada, nuevamente el sueño de la noche anterior y el mismo dolor que sintió, vio a su guardián solar el cual estaba dormido así que se vistió rápidamente y fue a la habitación de su jefe, toco un rato y le abrió el joven que tenía un pantalón de pijama y la bata abierta, dejando ver su cuerpo que mostraba su bien formado cuerpo.

- Yo… disculpa por molestar, vengo en un rato más

- No – Le tomo la mano y la metió a su cuarto, después la comenzó a besar con tanta devoción y pasión el cual la joven le correspondió, al separarse un poco – Extrañaba eso, no pude besarte en todo el fin de semana, fue simplemente una tortura, dime ellos saben de nuestra relación

- Si, al que aun no le he podido decir o más bien no sé cómo decirle es a Kero

- Supongo que tendremos que hablar con el

- Por favor – sonriendo tiernamente, lo cual provoco que el gran mago la besara – Eriol – Poniendo un rostro más serio – ayer y hoy soñé con el hada de ojos verdes y Clow, el hada se llamaba Faylinn, ¿la recuerdas? – El joven negó con la cabeza – Estaban enamorados, Ryuto ataco a Clow y ella se interpuso, murió inmediatamente, Clow estaba tan dolido, tal vez por eso el borro a Faylinn de todo recuerdo tuyo y no escribió nada de ella, por dolor

- Tienes razón, entonces el hechicero quería matar a Clow… ya entiendo un poco más

- ¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

- Olvídalo, es hora de irnos, deja me visto antes de irnos – La beso y entro al baño con un traje que tenía preparado

Gracias nuevamente a todos aquellos que leen este fic, es un gran placer escribirlo, aunque debo admitir que en un principio me costaba tanto trabajo realizarlo porque definitivamente mi pareja favorita de todas las caris, anime/manga, es Sakura y Shaoran, pero acepte este por ser un gran reto y lo ha sido, como no se imaginan pero me ha encantado escribirlo y mil gracias a aquellos que lo leen y me dicen sus comentarios, es encantador ver que si en realidad no son muchos los que lo leen le agrada tanto la historia como mi forma de escribir, aunque se quejen tanto de la manera en que termino el cap. Así que sin más ni más, por favor no olviden dejar sus review.


	17. Por la noche

Capitulo 16

Por la noche

Estaban en una pequeña cafetería dos jóvenes platicando de cómo la de cabellos oscuros había pasado la noche, lo bello que fue la segunda propuesta de matrimonio, entre otras cosas.

- En realidad fue muy bello y después pasamos toda la noche juntos, fue maravilloso, no puedo esperar el momento en que nos casemos

- Me alegro tanto por ti Tomoyo, como no tienes idea

- Gracias… pero sabes quería hablar de algo mas contigo, ayer soñé con Clow, muy apuesto debo decirlo

- Si en eso tienes razón, ¿Qué soñaste?

- Yo era Naikare, vi que ya hacía diez años había muerto alguien, supongo que el hada que tu mencionas

- Es verdad a ti tampoco te lo había dicho, bueno es que soñé lo que le paso al hada, ella murió por salvar a Clow, su nombre es Faylinn

- Pues Clow busco el modo de que ella viviera, deseaba que volviera a la vida de una u otra forma, porque Naikare quería que la olvidara, que simplemente siguiera viviendo, así el es Clow, quizás lo logro

- Entonces porque borrar la memoria de Eriol, bueno no recordarla, si en realidad la revivió, entonces no debió olvidarla para reconocerla en esta vida o no

- Él menciono que desearía mil veces que ella estuviera con alguien más que muerta, tal vez eso paso, me niego a creer que siendo el gran mago que fue no pudiera hacer nada.

- Si la revivió y la llegáramos a conocer… y Eriol se enamora de ella, soy algo egoísta ¿verdad?

- Pero él no es Clow, si no Eriol, si bien en ocasiones sucede que vuelvan a encontrarse en ocasiones no es así, encuentran a alguien más, de cualquier modo, disfruta Sakura mientras todo dure, disfrútalo

- Si en eso tienes razón

- Sakura, por la noche hare una cena y quería invitar a Kero, Eriol y a ti, va estar Shaoran, para que Kero no se sorprenda, se que aun no lo quiere mucho

- Si lo aprecia es solo que, bueno en realidad no se qué paso pero, de cualquier modo ya no lo molestara… espero

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos por la noche… ¿está bien?

- Por supuesto y me voy porque iremos a la segunda reunión del día

Por la tarde después de descansar una hora y arreglarse otra hora, Sakura, Eriol y Kero iban rumbo al apartamento de Tomoyo.

Paso un tiempo en la que los chicos y el guardián comían y platicaban, a la mitad de la cena le hablaron a Shaoran.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo dulcemente Tomoyo

- Mi madre, ella encontró algo que puede ser de utilidad así que Meiling me hizo el favor de reservarme un vuelo pero debo irme ya, espero que no les moleste

- Cuando regresas

- Pasado mañana, además quisiera darle la buena noticia a mi madre

- No menciono que encontró – Dijo Eriol ya que estaba intrigado

- No, no me dijo nada, no sé que será

- No quieres que te acompañemos al aeropuerto – Pregunto su ex novia

- Claro que no, solo será un viaje corto, bien me voy Tomoyo – Beso a la joven – Cuidan por favor a mi futura esposa

Cuando llego el momento de irse, Kero se quedo con Tomoyo, diciendo que debía cuidarla ahora que sabían que era la reencarnación de un hada que les daría muchas pistas… pero quizás solo se quedo por el postre del cual solo se comió un poco. Y pues los jóvenes novios no se pudieron quedar ya que debían levantarse muy temprano a la reunión.

En el hotel.

- Sabes Tomoyo me comento que Clow estuvo buscando la forma para revivir al hada, que busco por mucho tiempo, el momento que ella recordó fue diez años después de que murió, se convirtió en una obsesión

- Aun es algo ilógico que todo no exista nada que hable de ella

- Lo sé… ¿quieres pasar a platicar?

- Quiero pasar, pero quizás no tanto a platicar

- Yo si deseo platicar

- Estoy algo cansado de hablar de Clow

- Pero yo quiero hablar de nosotros

- En ese caso, me parece muy bien – Al entrar - ¿Y bien?

- Mmmm… pues que haremos, debemos platicar con Kero y que pasara en el trabajo, Caro ya sabe lo de nosotros, puede sentir las presencias de los dos juntos, lo de la noche que pasamos durmiendo y pues esos momento en que estamos solos – Dijo la joven sentándose en un sillón cosa que imito su novio

- Soy el jefe y tú has demostrado ser más que capaz de hacer tú trabajo así que no debe de haber problema por eso Sakura, y Kero, bueno dudo mucho que él diga algo

- Es solo que recuerdo lo que paso cuando le comente de Shaoran

- Tu o has dicho Shaoran, yo tengo puntos por ser la nueva vida de su antiguo amo, ¿no crees?

- Si lo pensé, es solo que, no sé qué pasaría si no funciona

- Pues hay que hacer que la relación funcione

- Claro

- ¿De qué dudas querida Sakura?

- Pienso que si se logro que el hada reencarnara, te quedaras con ella

- Te lo he dicho no soy Clow, por favor no me hagas lo mismo que Kaho, no me culpes por algo que ocurrió hace siglos y yo no hice – Quitándose los lentes un poco y viéndola

- Tienes razón, olvidemos eso, además yo no tengo celos, solo un poco insegura, tendrás que tenerme un poco de paciencia, es que tampoco quisiera que me pasara lo mismo que ocurrió con Shaoran – Dijo sonriendo

La mañana siguiente la joven sintió un calor que la recorría, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos brazos que la rodeaban, recordó la noche anterior y las mejillas se tornaron rojas, se libero de los brazos que con tanto agrado la aprisionaban, se cubrió con una sabana y fue al baño, antes de entrar.

- ¿Acaso vas a huir como la ocasión pasada? – Dijo el joven en la cama

- Esta vez es mi habitación, así que, tú eres el que debe marcharse, si lo deseas… debo entrar a bañarme porque debemos trabajar, así que eres libre de hacer lo que desees – La joven abrió la llave del agua esperando a que se llenara la tina de agua, salió para ir con su novio el cual no estaba, por lo que preparo la ropa que usaría para después de salir, al entrar nuevamente al baño alguien entro tras de ella - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pensé en ahorrar agua – Dijo besándola

- Eriol

Un nuevo capítulo algo para relajarse y entretenerse, espero les haya gustado y recuerden dejen sus review.

Por cierto que encontró Ieran


	18. Nada como un Te amo

Capitulo 17

Nada como un "Te amo" para comenzar

Y no paró desde entonces buscando  
la forma de recuperar  
a la mujer que aquel día en medio del bosque  
por fin pudo amar.

En el ajetreado y lleno aeropuerto, cuatro personas se encontraban esperando a que llegara un joven de cabello castaño, un joven de cabellos negros estaba junto a la chica de ojos azul violeta, que esperaba con ansias el momento de ver a su prometido y él, el momento de ver aquello que les diría algo de Faylinn, por otro lado una chica castaña se encontraba viendo en ocasiones el momento en que el joven llegaría mientras platicaba con una chica de ojos café rojizo y cabellos negros en absoluto.

Más tarde ese viernes los cinco jóvenes se encontraban en el departamento de Tomoyo, viendo un libro verde

- Esto no escribió Clow – Dijo su nueva encarnación

- No, es por eso que nadie pensó en que aquí abría algo… al parecer hace varios años existió una mujer en mi familia, que se llamo Naikare Li

- ¿Acaso Naikare se caso con un Li? – Pregunto Meiling con efusividad

- No – Dijo Tomoyo – Es la hija de un Li que conocía a Naikare

- Es cierto, ¿cómo lo supiste?

- Lo vi cuando Naikare se encontraba con Clow… ella se enamoro de un primo de Clow, un Li me acabo de enterar y viceversa así que cuando lo obligaron a casarse sin amor a su hija le puso Naikare

- Vaya, es no si no me lo hubiera imaginado – Dijo Sakura

- ¿Qué mas paso Shaoran? – Volvió a decir su prima

- Bueno, ella junto cartas que su padre enviaba a Clow, hablan un poco de Faylinn, en realidad muy poco, estaban enamorados eso no es novedad, pero durante los años posteriores que vivió intento de una y mas formas recuperarla y al parecer lo logro de cierto modo… hay un último escrito de una carta que envió Naikare… el hada, en el cual avisa que Clow murió y parece que dio su vida para que su hada volviera a la vida, que arreglo las cosas para las cartas y sus guardianes y esas cosas

- Entonces Faylinn reencarno o lo hará – Dijo Clow

- Quizás, es algo incierto

- Entonces por comencé a soñar todo esto, para cuidar al hada – Dijo Sakura y se marcho

La joven salió del lugar y uso la carta vuelo y se marcho del lugar… una hora más tarde llego al parque pingüino. No tardaron cinco minutos para que llegara su novio.

- ¿Qué demonios paso Sakura? ¿Qué fue ese desplante de niña?

- Quiere decir que él me eligió para que encontrara a su novia

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De Clow, soy la dueña de las cartas para que yo te conociera y te ayudara a encontrar a Faylinn

- Te lo he dicho eres la persona con la yo Eriol quiero estar, Sakura, no comiences te lo he dicho

- Solo no quiero perderte, no sería justo que me enamoraras y me dejaras

- Yo no me enamore de ti para dejarte – Los jóvenes comenzaron a besarse lentamente de forma muy profunda – Bien nos vamos de regreso a Tokio esto de desaparecer no es bueno

- Tienes razón

- Sakura hay algo que he deseado decirte desde hace tiempo

- Te amo – La joven se sorprendió por las palabras del caballero ingles

- Yo… Eriol

- No tienes que decirlo si no lo sientes o no estás preparada… lo entiendo – Dándole un dulce beso que fue interrumpido por el sonido de algo rompiéndose, los dos giraron la cabeza – Kaho

- No estaba tan fuera de la realidad después de todo

- Profesora, las cosas no…

- Basta Kinomoto, pero Eriol, sabes que te vas a arrepentir, de nuevo, ustedes no deben estar juntos no está en su destino – Y se marcho del lugar

- Eso… Sakura vámonos de aquí – Tomo su mano y comenzó a conjurar un hechizo

La joven de ojos verdes y el chico de ojos azules aparecieron en la habitación del joven.

- Creo que es hora de hablar con Kerberos antes de que Kaho haga una escena y sepa de otra forma – La joven solo asintió

- Eriol, ¿ocurre algo? Parece que tuvieras miedo, pero jamás te he visto temer – El joven dio unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella

- Sakura, algo está mal, no sé que sea, Clow me dijo lo mismo cuando te contrate, soñé con él y me dijo lo mismo que me dijo Kaho, bueno algo parecido… no es su destino estar tan cerca, así que más bien antes de hablar con Kero creo que debes decidir algo, deseas aun ser mi novia a pesar de todo lo que está pasando y de lo… - La chica se acercaba a él hasta que lo interrumpió besándolo

- El que no pueda decirte eso, no quiere decir que no quiera estar contigo Eriol, si a ti no te importan las consecuencias, tampoco a mi… tu plan funciono primero hacerme sentir esto por ti y luego decirme que no era correcto… pero aun así quiero estar a tu lado Eriol – La chica volvió a pararse de puntas, tomar la cara del joven para besarlo nuevamente, pero simplemente y otra vez su beso fue interrumpido esta vez por una puerta que se abrió dejando ver a dos pequeños seres alados

- ¿Sakura que es todo esto? – La aludida aventó levente a su novio

- Kero, yo bueno Eriol y yo somos novios

- Vaya mejoraste muchísimo Sakurita, los dejo solos, vamos Spi – Dijo antes de retirarse

- Eso no me lo esperaba, definitivamente aun te quiere, porque con otros novios no se separaba de mí, imagina a una chica de universidad llevando un peluche y teniéndolo atrás de mí la mitad de las veces que salía

- Si lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba, bueno, ¿en qué nos quedamos? – Su novia sonrió y volvieron a lo mismo

Mientras un tanto lejos del lugar una esfera mostraba a una persona esta escena

- Disfruten porque mi tarea en la vida es que no estén juntos, no serás feliz Clow… Jajaja o más bien Eriol, no lo serás y Sakura… que tonta, mientras tanto un poco de diversion

Hoy 1 de abril es un dia que todos nosotros tenemos bien grabado pues hoy aunque sea solo un anime es el cumple de Sakura, asi que felicitaciones

Y recuerden dejar review, me encanta recibirlos


	19. Clow & Naikare

Capitulo 18

Clow y Naikare

Y hoy sabe que es el amor  
y que tendrá  
fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro

La joven cerró los ojos disponiéndose a ir a dormir se movió de un lado a otro tratando de hacer lo que quería, una vez más cerró los ojos y al abrirlos no se encontraba más en su cómoda cama, se encontraba frente a un sillón rojo que había visto con anterioridad, frente a una persona que había conocido noches atrás.

- Clow

- Naikare, que gusto verte, deseaba decirte algo

- Si, me lo dijo Yue, pero de camino a este lugar no lo vi, ni a Kerberos… mucho menos a alguna carta, ¿Qué ocurre?

- Los selle, a todos, manipule la memoria de todos, después de todo son mis creaciones

- No puedo concebir que hayas hecho eso aun tienes un impresionante poder y tu energía vital no ha disminuido mucho

- La vi, Naikare, logre verla, una vez mas y era todo mi deseo

- Viste a Faylinn, eso es imposible está muerta y si ella hubiera regresado a la vida, yo lo sabría, después de todo la misma sangre corre por nuestras venas, su madre y la mía eran hermanas, no juegues con eso

- Llevo varias noches soñando con ella pero no fue sino hasta ayer que supe que era ella, vi ese brillo en su mirada

- Pero eso quiere decir que ella renacerá, eso es imposible

- No lo es, ya lo tengo todo planeado, todo, me encargue de que este bien, que no suceda lo mismo y sea feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado

- Entonces estarías manipulando su vida

- No lo diría así, solo me estoy alejando de su vida, aunque espero poder conocerla aunque sea solo ser su amigo, de cualquier modo, yo no la recordare

- Pero entonces eso que tiene que ver con los guardianes y las cartas

- Te llame, porque a pesar de ser un ser un mago, soy un humano y hoy moriré, realizare muchos hechizos esta noche y aun cuando se parcialmente lo que sucederá, no quiero morir solo ¿podrías hacerme compañía?

- Claro, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi gran amigo, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, me sentiría ofendida si no lo pidieras

- Esperaba que dijeras algo así – Dijo abrazándola y la joven le correspondió, y finalmente también quería pedirte que mandaras esto a… bueno a Shen, si lo deseas puedes mandarle algo también, la carta aun no esta cerrada

- Y las cartas y guardianes que pasara con ellas

- Eso está arreglado, están en un lugar del cual pasara mucho tiempo para que regresen a la vida pero tendrán un nuevo dueño

- Pero tú volverás a la vida

- Si

- Entonces porque no te quedas con ellos

- Es lo mejor, la persona que se quedara con ellos podrá hacerlos felices y les dará muchas cosas que yo no pude darles

- En ese caso… lo ultimo antes de que hagas lo que tendrás que hacer, dime que viste en la vida de Faylinn, cuando nace, como se llama, dime todo eso

- Pues…

La chica vio a su novio que la llamaba constantemente

- ¿Qué ocurre Shaoran?

- Es tarde y no llegaras al trabajo, el despertador sonó ya hace un rato

- Tienes razón – Dijo algo desilusionada

- ¿Te sientes mal o que ocurre contigo?

- Soñé con Clow y Naikare, el día de la muerte de Clow, me despertaste cuando iba a hablar de Faylinn, al parecer si reencarno

-Si lo supuse, bien me cuentas en el camino, porque ya es hora de irnos, tienes cinco minutos – La chica solo asintió

Horas más tarde en una cafetería

- Así que Clow lo logro – Dijo Sakura, después de que la joven termino el relato de lo que había sucedido

- Si, y también ahí está el porqué no quiso que recordaras nada de eso

- Pero no tiene sentido – Menciono Eriol – Entonces porque decirme lo que me dijo, no puedes encontrar al hada y tampoco puedes estar con Sakura

- ¿De qué hablas? – Intervino Shaoran

- Al parecer Eriol y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos, no debemos, no sabemos la razón, es un poco ilógico

- Tal vez solo sea por los guardianes y las cartas, después de todo por algo no quería que Eriol se quedara con ellas, te las dejo a ti – Dijo nuevamente Li – Después de todo ni siquiera un Li se pudo quedar con ellas – Menciono en tono burlón

- Puede ser – Volvió a decir la chica de los ojos verdes

- Lamento no haber visto nada mas, quizás así las cosas podrían comprenderse un poco más

- No te culpes Tomoyo, más bien culpa a Shaoran por levantarte – Dijo en tono de broma la chica – Inoportuno y aun así se queja por no tener las cartas

- Bueno es que el hecho de que… - Iba a decir algo pero su novia lo detuvo indicándole que viera a la encarnación de Clow

- Sakura acompáñame al baño por favor – La chica asintió

- Claro – Dijo viendo a su novio

- ¿Qué te pasa Eriol?

- Es la primera vez que me llamas así

- Dadas las circunstancias, supuse que no te molestaría

- En eso tienes razón

- ¿Y bien que ocurre? O no ves como tienes preocupada a Sakura, después de lo que paso entre ella y yo, no quisiera que saliera lastimada

- Que bueno que este bien cuidada, lo que no entiendo es todo, no puedo estar con Sakura, no puedo conocer en realidad quien es Faylinn, no entiendo lo que quiere Clow de mi, definitivamente quiero pensar que mi vida es separada de la de él pero aun está ahí y siento que no puedo en realidad decidir lo verdaderamente importante en mi vida, yo Eriol, no Clow

- Lo bueno de no ser tan poderoso es no saber nada de mi vida pasada, no podría opinar mucho, pero a final de cuantas creo que lo importante es lo que opinen tu y Sakura no Clow, no Naikare, ni Tomoyo ni nadie, solo ustedes y si ustedes decidieron estar juntos, sigan así juntos, porque jamás los he visto tan felices ni tú con Kaho y por supuesto a Sakura conmigo

- Gracias Shaoran, necesitaba oír algo así, es muy difícil todo esto

- Me imagino, bien vienen las chicas

- Ya es hora de irnos no creen – Dijo Tomoyo y los dos jóvenes que estaban sentados asintieron, tras pagar la cuenta – Que les parece si después de tanto comer nos vamos a Rikugi-en, para relajarnos también

- Buena idea – Dijo sonriendo el joven de cabellos negro azulado

Al llegar al parque se adentraron al bello lugar y después de media hora de pláticas y bromas. Una burbuja explosiva los ataco.

- ¿Qué demonios? – Dijo el jefe del Clan Li haciendo un conjuro y sacando su espada, cosa que imitaron los otros dos hechiceros sacando sus báculos

- Protege a Tomoyo del mal, ¡Shield! – Dijo la ex card captor

- Sakura sácame de aquí

- Sera mejor que no linda – Dijo su novio

-¡Muéstrate! – Grito Eriol - ¿Quién eres? – Mas lo que recibió de respuesta fue una risa, y no tardo mucho en aparecen ante ellos y en el cielo una persona cubierta por una capa con capucha negra con destellos azul oscuro que impedía ver a la persona que lo portaba solo se veían las manos que tenían unos guantes de piel negros y un báculo igual al que mato a Faylinn

- Ryuto – Dijo Sakura – Fly – La joven voló hasta quedar a la altura de la persona que los atacaba – Shield – El escudo que hasta ahora protegió a Tomoyo ahora separaba a Sakura y la persona encapuchada de todo alrededor.

Shen – Nombre chino – Espiritual, profunda reflexión.

Rikugi-en – Precioso jardín japonés creado en 1702 por el señor feudal Yanagisawa Yoshiyasu

Bien espero que les guste la nueva entrega de mi fic, porque a mí como saben me encanta hacerla para ustedes. Agradezco especialmente a aquellos que se toman dos minutos o menos en escribir review y claro que también quiero darles las gracias a todos los que leen la historia. Y esperen pronto la actualización.


	20. Una explicacion

Capitulo 19

Una explicación

- Ayúdenme en esta lucha Power, Sword – Una carta envolvió a la joven de ojos verdes y la otra envolvió al báculo, convirtiéndolo en una espada que parecía de diamante, en realidad lo era pero más resistente y en extremo filosa. En fin en cuanto la espada se trasformo la joven ataco a la persona frente a ella.

- Maldita sea… ¡Sakura! – El joven conjuro un hechizo y de su espalda salieron unas alas negras parecidas a las de Sakura, mientras que Shaoran solo floto en el aire, siguiendo a Eriol quien iba a la esfera en la que estaba su novia

- Demonios porque no tengo poderes mágicos

- Así que la dueña de las cartas piensa que me ganara, eso sí es gracioso

- No dejare que suceda lo mismo que le paso a Faylinn

- Haciendo lo mismo que ella, las cosas no cambian aun existe la ingenuidad en este lugar – Y este sujeto comenzó a contraatacar – Parece que aun con las cartas te falta practica niña tonta – Arrogándola y chocando contra la esfera y comenzó a golpearla rápidamente

- ¡Quita este escudo ahora! – Dijo el novio de la chica de ojos verdes, quien al oírlo se levanto y ataco al enemigo fuertemente con toda la fuerza de la carta Power, tirándolo en la esfera y posteriormente uso su espada para cortar al oponente quien rodo levente dejando que el escudo se rompiera para que el sujeto cayera por los aires seguido por Eriol quien en su báculo fue formando una esfera de fuego – Pagaras por el mal hecho – Y cuando estaba a punto de arrogar la bola de fuego el sujeto desvaneció

- ¡Sakura! – Grito su amiga desde el suelo, y el chico de ojos azules giro la mirada y vio a su amigo de la infancia que comenzaba a sostenerla en brazos, para después bajar lentamente, al quedar a la altura de Eriol

- Bajemos, tenía mucho tiempo que no usa sus poderes, desde que se distancio de Tomoyo porque bueno pues ya sabes – Al llegar al suelo la joven de ojos azul violeta se acerco a su amiga – Solo está dormida, como en los viejos tiempos nada grave

- ¿Seguro?

- Tiene razón, su energía aun se siente – Dijo tomando a la chica cargándola en la espalda – Debo llevarla al hotel

- Podrían quedarse en mi casa

- Puede ser pero Kerberos se molestara, a menos que alguien pase por el – Dijo viendo a Shaoran

- Por el peluche olvídalo Eriol

- Shaoran, por favor – Dijo ahora la chica

- Bien, ¿en donde esta?

Un rato más tarde un joven de ojos ámbar iba en el auto con lo que parecía un pequeño oso de peluche alado, en extremo serio - No es de mi agrado tampoco llevarte pero así me lo pidieron de favor - ¿Qué paso con ella? - Pues nos atacaron pero ella fue y se encerró a ella misma y al oponente y bueno pelearon aunque poco tiempo, lucharon fuertemente, Sakura hace tiempo que no usa poderes y se agoto, Eriol y yo golpeamos el escudo en el cual se encerraron pero bueno imagino que sabes que no logramos solo cuando Sakura lo rompió sin querer con la espada y bueno creemos que Ryuto cayó por el aire, Eriol lo siguió pero desapareció y Sakura se desmayo y la sostuve antes de que cayera - Si varias veces le dije que debía entrenar pero insistía en que tenía mucho trabajo en la universidad, de cualquier manera gracias por cuidarla, aun después de todo lo que ha pasado, aun la cuidas - Es que la quiero mucho, la considero como una gran amiga, después de todo lo que ha pasado, cuando fuimos novios fue cuando en realidad nos convertimos en grandes amigos y ella me dijo lo mismo en Tomoeda, llegamos. La joven se encontraba en un pequeño templo rodeado de cerezos en flor, la imagen era hermosa, la joven giro a verse y tenia puesto una ropa como la que en ocasiones anteriores tenía el hada, su largo cabello casi dorado era cubierto por pétalos de cerezos, a diferencia de las pijamas con las que anteriormente aparecía en el lugar. - Faylinn ¿Dónde estás? - Aquí estoy Sakura, es un gusto verte, veo que luchaste el día de hoy – La chica asintió – Deberías tener mucho cuidado sobre todo porque no sabes quién es - Es Ryuto no hay ms que decir tenía el mismo aura, yo lo percibí es por eso que sentí la necesidad de vengar tu muerte - Tienes razón pero si bien es la misma esencia, el cuerpo de Ryuto murió en la lucha lo que quedo fue la esencia, el alma, pero esta no reencarno, como todos los demás incluso yo, supongo que ya lo sabes – Sakura nuevamente asintió – Si él no reencarno ¿Cómo está en tu tiempo? - No lo se - Bien es una persona con poderes mágicos aunque no muy poderosos, deben de tener cuidado, sobre todo tu linda, por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso, hay gente a tu alrededor que se preocupa por ti y pueden ayudarte, naciste muy protegida, por tu hermano, tus guardianes, las cartas, tus amigos, Eriol, todo está dispuesto para que no te pase nada grave, solo falta que tú quieras seguir en tu mundo ¿quieres estar aquí? - Si - Entonces ten más cuidado, de verdad es muy importante para mí que tengas cuidado – Dijo acercándose a ella - ¿Por qué? - Varias cosas que pronto te enteraras, por el momento es hora de volver si no se preocuparan mucho por ti La joven comenzó a abrir los ojos, y vio a su novio recostado en una orilla de la cama y sentado en una silla un poco más lejos, a sus abrazados y durmiendo en un sillón, vio a su alrededor y vio que era la habitación de huéspedes del departamento de Tomoyo (es rica pude costear uno muy amplio - Al fin despertaste, llevas más de doce horas dormida, desde ayer a las tres y ya son las seis - ¿Qué paso? - Peleaste con Ryuto - Y que paso con él, el escudo ser rompió y caía pero que ocurrió - Se desvaneció, huyo - Ya veo… soñé con Faylinn, ella me dijo que está usando un cuerpo prestado, porque Clow no lo dejo reencarnar - Entonces es alguien más… Sakura quiero pedirte un favor – La joven asintió – No vuelvas a hacer eso, jamás, no sabes cómo me asuste pensando en que podría perderte, Sakura eres muy importante para mí, para mucha gente y no puedes hacer eso, debes dejar que te ayudemos, sé que no deseas perder a nadie, pero todos deseamos que estés con nosotros - Te lo prometo, no lo volveré a hacer, pelearemos juntos - Crees que sería conveniente que llamemos a Yue - Por el momento no, esta por nacer su hijo, creo que nosotros podemos con todo esto - Bien, de cualquier modo hay que volver próximamente a Londres, hoy es lunes así que el sábado por la noche tomaremos el vuelo de regreso, pensaba en invitarlos una temporada en lo que todo se calma - Seria bueno, no sabemos que vaya a pasar, es mejor no estar a kilómetros de separación - Ven – El chico abrazo a su novia y así se quedaron un rato 


	21. Un te amo

Capitulo 20

Un te amo

Paso un mes desde el ataque, los cuatro jóvenes se habían quedado en la casa de Eriol, el dueño en la habitación principal, dos jóvenes en una habitación juntos y la novia se quedaba en la misma habitación que su guardián, constantemente entrenaban en tiempos libres, era sábado por la tarde y estaban entrenando.

- Ya por favor, me canse

- ¿Tan pronto? – Dijo el joven de ojos chocolate a la castaña

- Si – Giro a ver a los jóvenes de cabellos oscuros que combatían con espadas

– No puedo creer que te canses más pronto que Tomoyo, no quieres entrenar un poco más – Mirando hacia donde estaba la joven

- No, quiero dormir, estoy tan agotada

- Sakura, eso es preocupante y ya van tres días así, si entrenaras con Eriol ya te hubiera llevado al doctor, así que vas a mas tardar el lunes o yo le dijo que no es normal que pase esto, ¿no será que…?

- ¿Qué? – Volteando a verlo

- Pues si tu y Eriol digamos hicieron… serian normales tus síntomas – Viendo a la chica

- Insinúas que…

- No sería algo fuera de lo común

- Shaoran… yo… no había pensado en eso… - Viéndolo confundida

- ¿Acaso te cansaste de nuevo Sakura? – Dijo llamando la atención de los chicos que se veían

- Esta vez fui yo, quizás Sakura quiso enfermarse y me contagio, algún virus sin importancia

- Saben, le prometí a Kero algunos dulces iré a comprarlos – Y la joven corrió un poco por los jardines, entrando a la casa

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Eriol al joven heredero del Clan Li

- No lo sé – Ante esto el joven de cabellos negros lo vio de forma extraña – Pero si ocurre algo lo dirá al volver – Dijo cuando la reencarnación de Clow iba a seguir a la chica

- ¿Qué sabes? – Pregunto ahora la chica presente y el chico camino ingresando a la casa – Eso fue extraño

- Si de hecho

Una hora más tarde la chica de ojos verdes ingreso a la mansión de su novio y entro rápidamente a la habitación antes de que alguien la viera o la interceptara, y cerró con llave tras ella, vio alrededor y no había nadie. Pero al comenzar a avanzar alguien llamo a su puerta.

- ¿Si?

- Sakurita ¿estás bien? – Dijo una voz femenina – Déjame entrar

- Estoy cansada Tomoyo, dormiré un rato, después hablamos, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, de verdad lamento haberme ido de esa forma hace rato pero no pasa nada – Dijo viendo a la puerta, pero cuando noto que su amiga se había marchado giro hacia al otro lado y vio a su novio

- ¿De verdad no paso nada? Porque tú te fuiste de la nada y Shaoran solo se marcho sin decir nada, como crees que estamos de preocupados

- Solo no quería hablar con Tomoyo y necesitaba salir a comprar algo y de hecho, bueno yo… ten – Dándole una bolsa al joven él vio lo que había en su interior

- Pero tú y yo no lo hemos…

- Desde Japón, lo sé, aun así, me canse hoy la práctica, Shaoran y yo platicamos y me hizo pensar que todo esto podría ser porque quizás estoy embarazada, por eso no dije nada, me confundí y el pues no debía decírtelo al contrario creo que hubiera hecho mal en decírtelo, ¿no crees? – El caballero ingles asintió

- Pero como es que Shaoran te hizo darte cuenta acaso no te deberías dar cuenta tú, ya que cada mes

- Pues veras es que no soy muy regular, así que eso no se me hizo raro

- Entonces que esperas ahí está el baño – La joven asintió, un momento después salió

- Solo debemos esperar tres minutos

- ¿Quieres tenerlo?

- Esa es una pregunta tonta, claro que si estoy embarazada lo tendré

- Me alegro – Dijo abrazándola durante un rato

- Creo que ya – Sakura vio la varita que tenía en la mano – ¿Negativo?

- Vaya, entonces si deberías ir al doctor no será que te este pasando algo malo

- Si iré el lunes, si el jefe no se molesta

- Lo entenderá, incluso si lo deseas te acompaña

- No es necesario, llevare a Tomoyo

- Bien, porque tenía planeado poner al tanto del negocio a Shaoran

- ¿Y eso?

- Bueno supongo que puedo decírtelo, es dueño de la mitad del negocio, así que en cierta parte también es tu jefe, cuando mis padres murieron, bien pues el dejaron muchas deudas, incluso por eso se vendió la casa de Tomoeda, bien pues la madre de Shaoran se entero y se encargo de que no perdiera esta casa y pago estudios y demás al salir de la escuela comencé el negocio, y pues aunque pude empezarlo yo decidí darle la mitad de todo a la familia Li después de todo no hubiera podido hacerlo sin ellos

- Ya veo, eso sí que no lo sabía

- No te lo quise decir, pensé que renunciarías

- Lo hubiera hecho… Eriol, quiero estar sola un rato

- Bien, le diré a Tomoyo que todo está bien y nos vemos luego

- Gracias – Y el joven salió por la puerta, la chica se tiro a la cama y sintió su vientre – Me había hecho ilusiones, que tonta

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya hablaron? – Dijo un castaño

- Si, me conto lo que paso, el porqué no dijiste nada

- ¿Felicidades?

- Me temo que no – Dijo algo triste - ¿Dónde está Tomoyo?

- En la cocina cocinando con los peluches, molesta conmigo por no decirle nada

- Iré a hablar con ella – Al llegar a la cocina – Spinel Sun, Kerberos, me dejarían a solas con Tomoyo un momento – Los guardianes volaron fuera de la cocina – Hable con Sakura, no creo que debas estar molesta con Shaoran

- No estoy molesta, es solo que cuando termino con Sakura, pasaron cosas similares, si Shaoran se dio cuenta que en realidad ama a Sakura, ¿donde quedo yo?

- Ve tus manos, ¿Qué ves en ellas?

- El anillo de compromiso

- Dudo que Shaoran te lo hubiera dado si aun estuviera enamorado de Sakura, ¿no crees? – La joven asintió – No te preocupes por Sakura ella está bien y estoy segura de que mañana hablara contigo, hoy creo que ya se iba a dormir

- Si, cuando el pastel esté listo le daré un trozo a Shaoran

- Pero el pastel es para mí – Entro volando rápidamente Kero

- Oías la conversación – Dijo Tomoyo

- En realidad solo oí Shaoran y pastel – La chica se rio

- Kerberos, el día de hoy Sakura no se siente muy bien así que si te quedas con Spinel Sun esta noche te lo agradeceré

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Se canso demasiado el día de hoy en el entrenamiento

El lugar era conocido un lago algunos árboles, era relajante.

- Que tranquilidad

- Me alegro que te guste el lugar, quise traerte hoy aquí – Dijo tocando su vientre – De aquí nacerá alguien muy importante para mí

- Tomoyo me dijo que Clow preparo todo para que tu nacieras protegida y que no debían de enamorarse, acaso yo seré tu madre en un futuro

La joven abrió los ojos, aun era de madrugada, se levanto, salió de la habitación llegando a otra a la que entro y se recostó en la cama cobijándose al lado de un chico

- ¿Sakura? – Dijo despertado - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo mientras la abrazaba y comenzaba a besarla

- Tenía ganas de estar a tu lado, ¿sabes? Estaba muy emocionada de tener un hijo

- Yo también, quizás algún día

- Eriol… te amo – El joven abrió por completo sus ojos, estaba tan feliz de oír eso

- Yo también te amo hermosa – Dijo completamente feliz ya que era la primera vez que oía a su bella flor decirlo

¿Les gusto? Espero sus review con ansias y saludos a todos aquellos que lo leen y me dejan sus comentarios.


	22. Bebes

Capitulo 21

Bebes

Era domingo por la mañana y ella tomo una sabana, se cubrió

- No te vayas, podríamos quedarnos todo el día aquí

- Me temo que no, deja me visto

- Después de tanto entrenar que te parece si paseamos hoy

- Me parece bien, ahora deja me voy a arreglar un poco

- A mi me pareces hermosa así

- Me voy – Dijo al terminar de vestirse y se retiro del lugar

Una hora más tarde la joven bajo a cocina donde estaban preparando hot-cakes

- ¿Cuántos quieres? – Dijo Tomoyo

- En realidad creo que solo comeré fruta no me siento muy bien

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo Eriol, ya que cuando se levantaron la joven estaba bien

- No sé, cuando me bañaba me comencé a sentir mal, lo cual me recuerda, Tomoyo, disculpa lo de ayer y quería pedirte que me acompañaras al doctor mañana temprano

- Claro – Dijo con una sonrisa

- Yo iré contigo Sakura

- Pero bien escondido Kero, no quiero que bajo ninguna circunstancia salgas de la bolsa

- Entonces mejor me quedo en la casa

- Que bueno que te preocupas por, lo que querías es ir a comer ¿verdad? - ¬¬

- Pues sí, de cualquier modo si tienes algo mal quiero que me hables por teléfono

- A mi también – Dijo su novio

- Claro, terminen de comer para salir a pasear un rato

- Si planeaba llevarlos a un museo aquí en Londres, el palacio de Buckingham, el Big Ben y después al St. James´ Park, luego nos vamos a comer y luego vemos, quieren ir chicos – Diciéndole a todos

- Yo le ganare esta vez a Spi, no dejare que me gane de esta forma - No dejare que me gane

- El día de hoy Charles y yo descansaremos un poco de los planes de boda, así que no los acompañare, por cierto Touya y Yukito confirmaron y al parecer traerán a los gemelos, llegan el viernes

– Si Nakuru se casa, el próximo fin de semana

- Me hubiera gustado diseñar tu vestido de novia

- Si a mi también, pero bueno, el miércoles iré a la última prueba ¿desean acompañarme? además al menos harás los vestidos de las madrinas

- Supongo – Dijo algo desilusionada

- Bien supongo que serán ustedes cuatro, disfrútenlo y ya me voy – Dijo corriendo hacia fuera

- Me es un poco increíble pensar que Nakuru se casara, aunque me da alegría, pero acaso su novio sabe lo que es ella

- El es hechicero aunque no muy fuerte, desde que la conoció supo que no era igual a cualquiera de nosotros, que no era una persona, se hicieron amigos y se enamoraron y a él no le importo lo que fuera

- Que lindo – Dijo Sakura

- Bien nosotros nos vamos a la habitación de Spi, que les vaya bien – Dijo el guardián dorado yéndose con el guardián negro

- Por cierto antes de irnos Shaoran y yo planeamos casarnos también en Londres

- Que bueno, si desean la pueden hacer en la mansión, es muy amplia

- Lo tomaremos en cuenta – Dijo el joven heredero – Bien creo que ya estamos para irnos

- Iré por el auto – Dijo Eriol adelantándose

- Voy a la habitación por mi bolsa, ahora bajo – Dijo la chica de ojos azul violeta, caminando hacia afuera de la cocina

- Sakura, ¿segura que no estás embarazada?

- Si porque

- Solo un poco preocupado por lo que puedas tener, no es normal

- Mañana iré al doctor no te preocupes tanto Shaoran, estaré bien, además mejor preocúpate por Tomoyo

- Lo hago pero no dejas de ser mi mejor amiga – La chica solo sonrió y comenzó a caminar seguido del castaño

Después de un rato distrayéndose llegaron a un pequeño restaurante algo alejado de donde estaban.

- No sé que ordenar, se me antoja todo

- Hay Sakura pareciera que estas embarazada… - rio un poco y al ver a los demás callados – Lo estas eso fue lo que paso ayer

- Si paso por mi mente pero no lo estoy, es por eso que debo ir al doctor

- Que mal imagínate a un pequeño niño de piel blanca y ojos verdes, cabello… - Al ver a su amiga tan seria comenzó a platicar de otras cosas

Al llegar a la mansión de Eriol estaba oscureciendo, la pareja de comprometidos se quedo en la sala viendo televisión y la joven de ojos verdes fue al jardín lugar al que su novio lo siguió

- Ocurre algo cariño – La joven negó – No me gusta verte así…

- Es solo que por una hora estaba algo confundida pero feliz de tener un bebe y que fuera tuyo, me ponía aun más contenta

- Entonces vamos a tenerlo, hay que tener un hijo, juntos

- No hagas esas bromas

- No es broma, siempre he analizado lo que voy a hacer, toda mi vida fue planeada, por mí o por Clow, y no ha salido muy bien hasta ahora que llegaste tú... Sakura, cásate conmigo – Dijo arrodillándose y tomando su mano – Por desgracia no tengo por el momento un anillo

- Eriol, ¿estás seguro de esto? – El joven la veía a los ojos y asintió – No te parece muy pronto

- No somos niños Sakura, aun somos jóvenes pero después de todo somos adultos ya, ¿entonces?

- Sí, quiero estar contigo y ser tu esposa – Se arrodillo y beso a su ahora prometido

- Tienen que estar bromeando, acaso no saben que está mal que estén juntos no aprenden – Dijo una voz distorsionada de una persona en el cielo – Supongo que esto es lo que desean verdad – Del la burbuja oscura al final del báculo salió un enorme rayo que provoco que los enamorados saltaran en direcciones opuestas y llamaron a sus báculos

- ¡KERO! ¡SPI! – Llamo Sakura a los guardianes solares que llegaron rápidamente seguidos por Shaoran y Tomoyo

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Creían que viniendo aquí se liberarían de mí, que lastima – Con su báculo arrojo varios rayos pequeños al jardín

- Estas perdiendo tu puntería – Dijo Shaoran

- Jajaja, mira otra vez – Del suelo salieron varias sombras que comenzaron a atacar a los presentes

- Shaoran – Grito su novia

- Cubre a Tomoyo, Shield, bien Fight, ayúdame a combatir - Los tres jóvenes y dos guardianes combatían fuertemente con las varias sombras, pero comenzaban a agotarse y las sombras al pasar el tiempo y mientras el sol se ocultaba parecía que tomaban más fuerza y cada vez que lograban partir uno solo se dividía - Debe haber una forma para evitar que sigan dividiéndose

- Sakura ¿estás bien? – Dijo su novio

- Estoy cansándome, Kero ve con Tomoyo – El guardián obedeció y cuando llego el escudo se desvaneció

- Spinel Sun ayuda a Kerberos – Y fue obedecido, después el hechicero hizo aparecer en su mano una espada con su funda – Tomoyo, ten – aventándola hacia la joven

- Gracias Eriol – La joven la desenvaino y comenzó a luchar, no paso mucho para que Sakura no pudiera mantener la fuerza de la carta Fight

- Que tonta – Se dijo a si misma Sakura – Ayúdanos a combatir Light – La luz de la carta se expandió eliminando a las sombras – Listo – Y cayó al suelo

- Sakura – Gritaron los jóvenes y llegaron rápidamente al lado de la joven

- Eriol, está sangrando

- Bien, Shaoran ve por el auto la llevaremos al hospital – Dándole las llaves del auto para después cargarla – Sakura por favor

St. James Park St. James Park tiene unas vistas excelentes del Palacio de Buckingham al oeste y al Big Ben y las Casas del Parlamento al este.

OK, lo mismo de siempre, espero que les haya gustado el cap., ya que a mí me fascina escribirlas e ir investigando un poco de todo, como los lugares de otros países, comidas entre otros, además de practicar mi escritura que me ayuda en otros aspectos, bien cuídense y espero con ansias sus review.

Bueno solo algo mas… gracias a todos aquellos que han esperado nuevos capítulos espero que lo disfruten y me disculpen por el gran bloqueo que tuve y espero subir el próximo pronto, bien sin más que decir de verdad espero sus review


	23. Un dia feliz

Capitulo 22

Un día feliz

Camino al hospital enfrente iba Shaoran y Tomoyo, atrás iban los guardianes solares junto con sus amos, quienes eran un preocupado Eriol que iba acariciando el cabello casi dorado de su novia

- ¿Acaso no puedes ir más rápido?

- No porque quiero llegar en el auto no en una ambulancia, tranquilo ya casi llegamos

- Sakura – Dijo cuando la joven abrió los ojos un poco

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Tratando de levantarse

- Mi amor, te hirieron estas sangrando, solo se fuerte – La joven giro a verse y efectivamente tenía en el vestido algo de sangre – No me dejaras ahora ¿verdad?

- No, no ahora que nos casaremos – Sonrió a medias y cerró los ojos – Estoy cansada

- Sakura

Una hora más tarde estaba un joven caminando de un lado a otro

- Eriol, Sakura es fuerte, estará bien – Dijo el joven de ojos ámbar abrazando a su prometida que estaba muy angustiada y a la persona que caminaba con insistencia

- Familiares de Sakura Kinomoto – Los tres jóvenes se acercaron al doctor

- Yo soy su prima y el es su prometido

- Se encuentra bien, está dormida pero estable, una mujer en su condición no debería salir todo el día y después ¿practicar artes marciales?

- Si – Dijo Shaoran

- En ¿su condición?

- Acaso su prima no sabe que esta embarazada

- ¿Embarazada? – Hablo finalmente Eriol – No, ella se hizo una prueba ayer y salió negativo

- Suele suceder con las pruebas caseras, de cualquier modo el embrión se encuentra bien, con algo de riesgo pero si lo desea tener, tendrá que seguir un tratamiento médico además para empezar nada de deportes

- Claro – Dijo Eriol

- ¿Puedo verla? – El médico asintió y comenzó a caminar, al llegar a la habitación vio a una dormida Sakura, que se veía tan débil y frágil

- No tardara en despertar, desea que nosotros le informemos del embarazo o…

- Yo le diré – El doctor salió y el joven se sentó a su lado, pasaron no más de cinco minutos cuando la joven comenzó a abrir los ojos

- Eriol – Dijo levemente

- Mi amor ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Agotada y adolorida, quiero irme de aquí

- Me temo que por el momento no, mi amor, estas muy delicada, fue un día muy pesado, sobre todo para ti, lo bueno es que ya estás en el hospital y no tendrás que ir al doctor mañana… ya saben que tienes

- ¿Y qué es? – Levantándose un poco

- Vamos a tener un hijo – La joven negó con la cabeza – Si, al parecer la prueba que hiciste dio un falso negativo, suele suceder

- ¿De veras? – Dijo sonriendo y el joven asintió – Y no paso nada con lo de hoy

- Pues pudiste perderlo, el hecho de caminar todo el día, usar magia y además de todo pelear cuerpo a cuerpo debilito tu cuerpo, pero ya están bien los dos solo hay que cuidarte un poco más – Beso la frente de la chica y luego sus labios – Te amo hermosa, a pesar de lo que paso hoy estoy muy contento – Dijo acariciando el vientre de la chica

- Yo me siento igual, ¿Tomoyo lo sabe? – El chico asintió – También Kero – El chico volvió a asentir – Bien

- Imagino que querrá verte, así que la hare pasar, luego vendré a verte

- Sakura, seré tía – dijo abrazando a la chica

- Me lastimas un poco – Así que la joven de cabellos negros se separo de ella

- Ya puedo imaginarme al bebe de ojos verdes y cabellos oscuros… ahora que lo pienso se parecería a tu mamá

- Si Tomoyo, Kero, no hay nadie – Los guardianes salieron volando y fueron con Sakura

- Sakurita, estaba tan preocupado por ti – Mientras la abrazaba – Pensé que podría perderte, pero ahora me siento más tranquilo sabiendo que estas bien y además tendré un pequeño amo

- ¿Tendrás?, tendremos Kerberos – Dijo la criaturita negra

- ¿Así que no estás molesto? – Pregunto Sakura a Kero - Claro que no, es mejor que tener un hijo de ese mocoso, eso si hubiera sido una desgracia

- ¿Qué dices Kero? ¿Qué ya no quieres mas postres?

- No es verdad Tomoyo, solo lo dijo de broma… y lo peor del caso es que si lo digo de broma, después de todo el mocoso es una buena persona y un poderoso hechicero – Menciono con la cabeza agachada, le dolía admitirlo pero era cierto lo que decía

- Me parece bien Kero, te preparare un pastel de chocolate solo para ti – Dijo sonriendo Tomoyo – Y uno de fresas para ti Sakura, y otro de chocolate porque Kero no compartirá

- ¿Quieres que deje pasar a Eriol de nuevo? Dijeron que hoy debías descansar así que solo pasaremos de uno en uno, mañana dejaran que nos quedemos los tres en la habitación

- ¿Podría hablar con Shaoran primero? – La joven salió con los guardianes, no tardo mucho en llegar el joven castaño

- Debí hacerte caso, ¿verdad?

- No pienses eso, si debiste cuidarte más y hubiera sido mejor un examen de sangre pero lo bueno es que ambos están bien

- ¿Cómo supiste? Cuando lo preguntabas no había en realidad duda en tus ojos, te conozco, mucho Shaoran

- Tengo cuatro hermanas y además tu energía se siente distinta, desde hace un tiempo, supongo que Eriol está muy enamorado para notarlo, sabe distinguir las de otras personas pero tu energía no lo logro, además tu energía la conozco muy bien al igual que a ti

- Esa era mi duda

- Por cierto felicidades por tu compromiso con Eriol

- ¿Te lo dijo él?

- No, tu cuando despertaste un poco en el auto, luego le pregunte a él hace un momento que salió y dijo que si era cierto, que justo antes del ataque dijiste que si

- Si, de hecho, supongo que a pesar de todo, hoy es uno de los mejores días de mi vida, bien, quisiera ver a Eriol

- Voy por él – Un momento después

- ¿Estas mejor? –Llego preguntando un joven de ojos azules

- Estoy tan cansada - Duerme, fue un día muy pesado y ya es muy tarde, casi media noche

- Deberías ir a dormir, para que vayas mañana al trabajo

- Claro que no me quedare a cuidarte

- Kero se puede quedar conmigo, me pareció notar que tampoco Spi se molestaría si tiene que quedarse aquí, la última vez que vi a Faylinn me dijo que sería su madre, sería extraño ¿no crees?

- Pues algo pero no, después de todo a quien amo es a ti, y si Faylinn fuera mi hija la querría pero no de la misma manera que la amo Clow

- Te amo Eriol

- Y yo te amo a ti Sakura

Qué lindo… ¿se la esperaban? Espero que sí, y si no espero que les haya sorprendido mucho es un capitulo que en especial me encanto escribir y ya saben queridos lectores de mi fic aún falta mucho por leer y espero que continúen haciéndolo, recuerden que espero sus review. Es mi regalo por haberlos hecho esperar tanto por el pasado cacpitulo, 2 en un dia. Saludos :)

XOXO


	24. Aclaraciones

Capitulo 23

Aclaraciones

Sabe que un día verá  
su dulce hada llegar  
y para siempre con él se quedará.

Era de día y la joven veía la ventana que había, la habitación era un tanto triste, estaba aburrida, junto a ella estaban dos pequeños animalitos alados

- ¿Ocurre algo ama Sakura?

- No me llames así Spi, solo llámame Sakura, ¿te parece? – El pequeño asintió

- Solo estoy aburrida, no me gustan los hospitales

- Buenos días – Dijo el doctor al entrar - ¿Cómo amaneció?

- Bien, gracias, un poco fastidiada de estar en el hospital, no pude dormir bien

- Bueno su desayuno ya lo traerán, mientras tanto vamos a animarla un poco – Acerco un aparato que estaba en el lugar – Veremos como sigue su bebe, ¿le parece?

- Si – En eso una cabeza se asomo un poco – Eriol

- Pase, creo que querrá ver esto – El joven entro, mientras Sakura se acomodaba y le ponían el gel – Está un poco frio pero es para mejorar la imagen – No tardo mucho para que en la pantalla se viera la imagen de un pequeño que tenía el tamaño de una fresa – Todo se ve bien, solo aun falta un poco para que se adhiera, pero nada ya de gravedad, sana muy pronto señora, podría decirse que es magia Jajaja, bien ahora el corazón – No tardo mucho en oírse el latido rápido del pequeño corazón – Todo bien, parece que por la tarde podrá irse a casa, luego vendré a darle indicaciones y la medicina que tendrá que tomar, como vitaminas y además algunas extra para que termine de adherirse.

- Si – Dijo Sakura y el médico se retiro, pronto el joven que se encontraba ahí, la abrazo fuertemente - ¿Qué ocurre?

- No sabes cuan feliz me siento, eso fue lo mejor que oí en mi vida, te amo Sakura, me haces muy feliz

- También me haces muy feliz Eriol, ¿Qué es eso?

- Un regalo que te traje – Dándole una pequeña bolsa, al abrirla había un paquete de chocolates y un mameluco blanco con una estrella pequeña en el pecho, la joven sonrió – Bueno tengo que irme a trabajar, pero Tomoyo está afuera esperando entrar – Beso a la joven

- Te cuidas mucho Eriol, te amo

- Bien guardianes quiero que los cuiden mucho

- Eso no tienes que decirlo Clow

- Lo hacemos Eriol – Dicho esto el joven se fue y no tardo mucho en llegar la joven de cabellos negros

- Sakura que linda te ves, ¿sabes qué? Voy a hacerte mucha ropa de embarazada, además también voy a hacer ropa para el pequeño, vas a ver qué divinos se verán con la ropa…

- Si Tomoyo, sabes estoy muy contenta por el bebe, aunque tengo miedo, no es el momento adecuado, nos atacan y si algo llegara a pasarle no que haría

- Para eso estamos nosotros Sakura, tú no te preocupes por eso, veras pase lo que pase…

- Todo estará bien – Ambas chicas sonrieron

- Además tú dijiste que Faylinn sería tu hija ¿o no? – La joven asintió – Estoy segura de que es ella y si Clow la vio, quiere decir que estará bien

- Tienes razón

En la noche los jóvenes estaban en la casa viendo televisión sentados junto con los pequeños guardianes, hasta que la joven de ojos violeta bostezo y todos decidieron ir a dormir.

Al abrir los ojos, estaba en un jardín inmenso, era noche y veía como es que un hechicero recitaba unas palabras, también sentía como la energía iba desapareciendo de su cuerpo, se sentía triste, camino hacia el hechicero, lo quería detener, esa sensación no sabía porque la sentía pero ahí estaba, al terminar de decir el conjuro el hechicero se tiro al suelo débil y giro a ver a la persona que ahí estaba.

- No eres tu verdad Naikare – La joven se vio las manos y el atuendo que tenia – Tu reencarnación tomo tu cuerpo por un instante

- Supongo – Acercándose al mago ayudándole a sentarse, no sabía cómo pero podía sentir como la vida se iba yendo del mago

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Tomoyo Daidoji

- Bien, eso quiere decir que Naikare lograra reencarnar en el momento que ella quiere y creo saber quién eres, así que estarán cerca ustedes, me alegro mucho

- Cerca, querrás decir de Faylinn – Clow asintió – Si, hay alguien que quiere evitar que nazca, pero si tú la viste nacerá – El mago la vio enigmático

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Supongo que puedo decirte que tu reencarnación Eriol y Sakura desean estar juntos, van a tener un hijo, pero Ryuto nos ha atacado varias veces

- Eso no puede ser, ese niño no será Faylinn, ellos no deben estar juntos

-¿Qué? – Una luz envolvió a la joven y al abrir los ojos estaba en otro lugar un templo lleno de cerezos - ¿Clow?

- El hijo que tendrá Sakura y Eriol no es Faylinn

- Pero Sakura lo dijo ya que Clow preparo todo para que ella estuviera protegida y que más protegida que con ambos guardianes y que del vientre de Sakura nacería algo muy importante para Faylinn, no es obvio que será su hija

- Me temo que tu amiga se confundió… es cierto si el bebe llega a nacer estará muy protegida, pero aquí hay que ver porque Clow le dio todo a Sakura, las cartas, los guardianes, planeo que Sakura se enamorara de la forma falsa de Yue, y si eso no funcionaba estaba un integrante del Clan Li un poderoso hechicero, pero no quiso que su reencarnación se enamorara de ella, aun cuando Clow la aprecio tanto, eso es extraño, el siempre dijo que no debían estar juntos

- ¿De qué hablas Naikare?

- Solo cosas que pienso a veces

Una vez más una luz cubrió a la joven pero esta vez al abrir los ojos se encontraba al lado de su prometido quien aun dormía, no faltaba mucho para que el despertador sonara, así que la joven se levanto y entro a bañarse.

- No deben estar juntos, pero Clow, la quería mucho… le dio todo lo que tenia… O_o

Sin comentarios de autora… espero sus review

Bueno solo uno en realidad y es como siempre agradecer siempre sus agradables reviews, me encanta que me escriban me den sus opiniones, muchas gracias me han ayudado demasiado a continuar escribiendo para ustedes... aquellos que han estado desde el principio y aquellos que han ido leyendolo con el tiempo. XOXO

Y si es que Yadira continua leyendo este fic.. disculpa que te haya decepcionado, pero es lo agradable de ser personas distintas y cada quien tiene sus propios pensamientos, si esta historia no te gusto creo que no debiste haber leido todos los capitulos si piensas que es una aberracion, de cualquier modo se aprecian tus comentarios y claro con una invitacion a ver mis otras historias como "Sucedio en Londres" creo que sera mas de tu agrado o la de "Un amor testarudo" aunque aun no la termino y tengo bloque mental.


	25. El anillo

Capitulo 24

El anillo

La joven de ojos verdes abrió los ojos y se encontró a un joven que se ponía una corbata de color azul rey que resaltaba del traje y camisa de color negro.

- ¿Ya es tan tarde? – Dijo abriendo los ojos

- Me temo que si Sakura, solo me queda tiempo de comer, vamos – La joven asintió se levanto y sobre la pijama se puso un pequeño suéter y bajaron a la cocina donde se encontraban los chicos y los guardianes comenzando a comer, llegaron saludando, comieron tranquilamente, los chicos se fueron a la empresa, Nakuru fue a arreglar detalles de la boda y los guardianes salieron al patio a entrenar un rato, había sido su propósito aumentar sus poderes y técnicas cuando supieron del embarazo de Sakura, en la cocina solo quedar Sakura y Tomoyo, la segunda iba a hacer los pasteles que antes había dicho.

- Sakura, ayer tuve un sueño muy extraño y creo que debo decírselos a todos pero en especial a ti

- ¿Fue de Naikare? – La joven asintió - ¿Qué paso?

- Bien pues veras, yo pues… fue extraño, por un momento en realidad fui Naikare, justo antes de que muriera Clow, ella estaba viendo como Clow comenzó a decir varios hechizos, y al terminar noto que yo no era Naikare, se puso contento de saber que ella había reencarnado en el momento que ella deseaba, en la misma época en la que nacería Faylinn

- Eso quiere decir que si será mi bebe, dijo protegido por tantas personas

- No, el no vio esto, el planeo tantas cosas para que no estuvieras con Eriol, solo que llego un momento en el que las cosas no fueron las que el planeo, el te dio las cartas y los guardianes, para que los quisieras pero te cuidaran, creo a Yukito para que estuvieran juntos, mando a Shaoran como respaldo por si no te enamorabas de Yukito, pero no pensó que él y yo nos enamorarías, sabemos que también puso a Kaho en nuestra vida y Eriol estuvo casado con ella… Sakura, Clow no deseaba que tu y Eriol estuvieran juntos, el me lo dijo a mi… Tomoyo… él no quería que la historia se repitiese, así que si no pensó que Eriol y tu estarían juntos y que ambos protegerían al bebe… ¿crees que en realidad tendrás como bebe a Faylinn?

- Supongo que no, pero entonces… ¿Qué quiso decir con que yo tendría algo importante para ella?

- Sakura ¿no lo ves?

- ¿Ver qué?

- Tú eres Faylinn, tu eres la reencarnación del hada a la que amo Clow, por eso no quería que estuvieran juntos, para evitar lo que está pasando ahora, en el momento en que se encontraron todo esto comenzó, por eso quiso que tú te enamoraras de alguien mágico para que te pudiera cuidar junto con las cartas, ¿Qué más protección podría darte?

- Wow, eso no me lo imagine… - Dijo tocando su vientre – Entonces por eso mi bebe es importante para ella, porque ella deseaba tener hijos con Clow

– La joven de ojos violeta asintió

- Así que no debes preocuparte por si llega la reencarnación del hada, tu lo eres, almas gemelas que se aman desde siglos atrás… también por eso cuando conociste a Eriol, te pareció haberlo visto antes, no tanto porque habías visto una vez a Clow en esta vida, si no porque se amaron la vida pasada

- Sí, creo que iré a bañarme y relajarme un poco es demasiada información por el momento – Y se fue del lugar, dejando a una chica que solo suspiro

Mientras que más tarde en un descanso que se tomaron de la oficina los dos jóvenes fueron a la Calle Bond.

- Así que le compraras a Sakura un anillo

- Pensaba traerla a elegirlo, dado el caso de que no puede salir mucho supongo que traerte a ti no es tan mala idea

- Bien, se acerca mi aniversario con Tomoyo así que podría regalarle algo del lugar, aunque no te parece que los anillos del lugar son muy ostentosos

- Sakura lo vale

- Se que sí, pero piensa que es una chica sencilla, no le agrada tanto este tipo de cosas

- En eso tienes razón, aun así me gustaría regalarle algo así, por desgracia había un anillo de la familia, fue de lo poco que se salvo y se lo quedo Kaho, así que me encantaría comprarle algo hermoso

- Bien, busquemos – Entraron a Leviev, Chatila, Moussaieff, después a Harry Winston de donde los chicos salieron con una caja cada uno – No te agradaron ninguno de los anillos

- Me temo que no, entremos a Graff, quizás ahí vea algo que me agrade

- Bien – Entraron al bello lugar en donde los atendió una joven

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? - Quisiera un anillo de compromiso

- Bien, aquí hay algunos - Este me parece perfecto, me lo llevo

- ¿Desea algún grabado?

- Si una S y una E entrelazadas

- Bien, se lo podría entregar a domicilio o pude venir hoy a partir de las tres

- Sería bueno que lo llevaran hoy a mi oficina - Dijo anotando en una hoja la direccion y su nombre para la entrega

Un poco antes del anochecer los jóvenes llegaron a casa y se encontraron a dos chicas jugando con los videojuegos sentadas en cojines y a unos guardianes solares un tanto fastidiados

- ¿Tomoyo?

- Shaoran, nunca entendí la competencia entre ellos dos pero ahora si – Dejando el control y besando a su novio

- Es cierto – Siendo ayudada a levantarse por Eriol, para que después la besara – Creo que nos emocionamos de mas

- Si en eso tienes razón – Dijo Kero tomando el control al igual que Spi

- ¿Cómo les fue?

- Bien, algo cansado pero bien, por fortuna en nuestro último viaje cubrimos muchas empresas y no tenemos que viajar por el momento, lo cual es muy bueno porque de esta forma podrás descansar un poco mejor, pero bueno, que les parece si las invitamos a cenar fuera

- Bien – Un rato más tarde llegaron a un restaurante de lujo, ordenaron y mientras comían el postre la joven de ojos verdes se topo con un anillo de oro blanco con dos corazones uno de color rosa y el otro de color azul, al lado contrario estaba la inscripción S&E, dentro estaba el nombre de la joyería

- Oh que romántico - Dijo la joven de ojos azules quien saco su celular y comenzó a grabar el momento

- Te lo pregunto de nuevo – Dijo Eriol tomado el anillo y arrodillándose al lado de la chica

- ¿Sakura Kinomoto me harías el placer de ser mi esposa?

- Si – Posterior a esto el joven poso el anillo en la mano de la joven – Eriol, esto es demasiado, este anillo debió…

- Sakura, silencio solo disfruta el momento – Ella sonrió y después el mago la beso – Te amo

- Y yo te amo a ti Eriol – Después Tomoyo se la paso viendo el anillo de la joven y felicitándose

Un rato después en la habitación que ahora compartían Sakura y Eriol, la joven aun contemplando el anillo

- Espero que te haya gustado

- Me encanto es solo que pienso que es demasiado Eriol

- Para ti mi amor nada es demasiado, al contrario ese anillo no es suficiente, ven – Dijo el joven recostándose en la cama y acostándola a un lado de él – Mi querida flor de cerezo, te amo, me haces el hombre él más feliz del mundo y si no lo soy no me interesa porque en realidad soy feliz, puedo darme el lujo de costear cosas así, entonces cariño, créeme que no es demasiado, porque eres mi amor

- ¿De verdad me amas tanto? – El mago asintió – ¿Si te dijera que encontramos a Faylinn, no quisieras conocerla? – El chico se sorprendió

- ¿Es verdad? – Ella asintió – Si quisiera conocerla pero ya te lo dije yo te amo a ti nada me hará cambiar esto, quisiera saber quién es pero si eso te hace sentir mal, no lo quiero saber

- Bien… Tomoyo descubrió quien es la reencarnación

- ¿La conocemos? – Ahora Sakura asintió

- ¿Quién es? Bueno, mejor no lo digas

- Yo, Naikare se lo insinuó, yo pensé que era el bebe porque si Clow se encargo de todo para cuidar a… mi, creí que no podía ser más cuidado una persona que tiene de su lado a dos padres como nosotros… pero en realidad Clow me dejo las cartas y a sus guardianes

- También se encargo de buscarte una pareja alguien con magia, por eso el me dijo que no podíamos estar juntos, que no era el destino, era en realidad para no desatar todas las desgracias – La joven asintió - Pues ahora las cosas tienen un poco más de sentido y aun así ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

- Claro que si

- Que bien, mi bella hada – Dijo sonriendo provocando una sonrisa de la joven

- Estoy cansada, mañana tengo que ir a la prueba de Nakuru de su vestido de novia, después iremos por Meiling y su novio, para regresar y probarnos las tres los vestidos de madrinas

- Te veras hermosa

- No me ha dejado verlo

- Yo se los colores que uso y se verán muy lindas en ellos, pero procura no agotarte tanto – La chica asintió – Bien entonces a dormir

Bond Street, está en Mayfair (en este lugar también se encuentra el palacio de Buckingham), en realidad no es calle como tal, es un estilo callejón Diagon de Harry Potter, claro que su entrada no está escondida. En fin este lugar están las joyerías más importantes como Graff, Leviev, Moussaieff, Harry Winston y Chatila. El anillo de compromiso en realidad existe, lo vi en la página de internet de Graff, está muy bello y me pareció perfecto para la pareja. Simpre buscando cosas para que mis queridos lectores disfruten leer tanto como a mi escribir. A por cierto gracias Kristen Rock y Ballerina Rose por sus rws, espero haya sido de su agrado y es lo encantador de una buena historia ¿no creen? dejar siempre con esa espinita de que pasara el proximo capitulo, aunque parezca muy obvio en ocasiones las cosas siempre existe uns tal vez, si no veanlo en novelas y programas de la tele es lo que da mas emocion. En fin espero continuen leyendo mi fic todas aquellas personas que me han dicho que es de su agrado :).

Y bien que les pareció? espero con ansias sus review, para mí es un gran honor recibirlos y nuevamente les agradezco mucho que lean el fic.

Yadira, que bien que continues leyendo mi fic eso quiere decir que apesar de no ser tu pareja predilecta, es buena y cautivadora la historia, si deseas leer los demas solo da click en mi perfil. Sube por completo la pagina y ahi viene mi nombre de autora da click y te manda al perfil, baja todo y te dice cuales son mis historias :). Gracias por leer mi fic.


	26. La boda

Capitulo 25

La boda

La joven de ojos verdes estaba viéndose frente al espejo luciendo un bello vestido verde esmeralda por debajo de las rodillas en corte A, la parte de arriba era simplemente straple, y un pequeño torero de color blanco al igual que unos guantes por arriba del codo y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color, el cabello solo tenía una media coleta simple, el maquillaje se basaba en rosas y verdes, sonrió al verse así, detrás de ella vio a su novio que lucía un esmoquin negro, camisa blanca, una corbata verde esmeralda.

- Te vez hermosa

- Siento que algo falta – Dijo viéndose de nuevo al espejo

- Tienes razón – De la bolsa saco, sacó una caja de Harry Winston, que a su vez contenía un sencillo collar en la cual la piedra esmeralda en forma de corazón y dos pequeñas piedras en forma de lágrimas también de esmeralda, la parte superior se dividía en diamantes y esmeraldas – Lo compre para ti… un regalo – Dijo poniéndosela a la joven

- Es de Harry Winston, es demasiado – Tratando de quitárselo – No puedo aceptarlo Eriol, no

- Por favor, me harás decir lo mismo que con el anillo, es un regalo por hacerme tan feliz Sakura, por darme un hijo por ser tú

- Eriol, debe costar una fortuna

- Despues de lo que me paso con mis padres se que no hay que derrochar el dinero, aun asi puedo comprarte este tipo de cosas, quiero que lo disfrutes, además complementa perfectamente lo que tienes puesto y si te consuela un poco no es tan caro como el de Tomoyo, el de Meiling y mucho menos el de Nakuru

- ¿Los compraron el jueves que salieron los tres?

- Solo el de Nakuru y Meiling, los otros dos los compramos el día del anillo, pero eso no importa, disfrútalo, quieres, hoy es un día para eso

- Me vas a mal acostumbrar

- Ese es el plan cariño, vámonos, es hora de ir a la iglesia, por cierto no olvides llevar tus zapatos bajos

- Claro lo había olvidado, son cambios extremos los que tengo que tomar

- Me temo que si

- Bien, son cosas sin importancia, ¿verdad? – El joven asintió

Al llegar a la parte de debajo de, vieron a dos chicas de cabellos oscuros peinadas igual que Sakura con guantes por arriba del codo y vestidos parecidos solo de diferente color una con un azul violeta y la otra vestida de rojo quemado un torero de color blanco y una con un collar lleno de diamantes y un gran diamante azul, mientras que la otra chica usaba una gargantilla de diamantes y rubíes en formas de corazón y en el centro un rubí un poco más grande en forma de corazón. Además de un chico de ojos ámbar vestido de negro con una corbata del color del vestido de la joven de ojos violetas y a otro joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules vestido de negro y una corbata rojo quemado. Además de una Nakuru con un bello maquillaje en rosas y blancos.

- Vámonos que es tarde – Dijo Nakuru algo desesperada

- Nakuru, eres la novia, está permitido que llegues tarde al lugar, créeme que no les molestara – Dijo una divertida Meiling

- Aun así, entre más pronto mejor, no quisiera que se arrepintiera

- Contigo como novia, es imposible Nakuru – Comento calmando a la joven Tomoyo

Mas tarde en un altar estaban cinco mujeres con vestidos de distintos colores, verde, azul violeta, rojo, amarillo y azul cielo, del lado contrario había jóvenes vestidos de esmoquin negro con camisa negra y corbatas de los mismos colores que las chicas, Sakura era la dama de honor y del otro lado había un joven de cabello negro y ojos color verde miel, el mejor amigo del novio. Quien ya estaba en el altar esperando el momento en el que entrara la novia, que fue anunciada en ese momento, todos se giraron a verla, la novia como es costumbre estaba vestida de blanco, lucía un vestido con una esponjosa falda y un velo largo que arrastraba y pero la chica de ojos verdes veía al joven que iba a su lado, quien la entregaba, lucia tan apuesto, después vio al novio quien se veía tan contento al ver a Nakuru.

Después de la ceremonia fueron a la mansión del novio donde fue la fiesta, los novios se fueron en una limosina juntos mientras que la corte de honor y Eriol, se dividieron en dos limosinas.

- Ten Sakura – La joven tomo lo que le ofrecía su novio, eran unos zapatos verdes que cambio por los de tacón

- Sakura y a tu hermano ya le contaste del niño – Pregunto Meiling

- Pues veras, con lo de la boda y los gemelos Fujitaka y Nadeshico, pues no hemos tenido tiempo de en realidad hablar

- Eso quiere decir que tiene miedo de decirle a Touya – Dijo Tomoyo

- Pues es que con un hermano así quien no, ahora que estoy contigo cielo – Dijo Shaoran a su novia – Aun está molesto por lo nuestro y eso que son primos imagínate lo celoso que es con Sakura

- Si ni que lo menciones, lo bueno es que ahora está con Yukito si no, creo que me hubiera matado al saber que estoy con Sakura – Dijo Eriol – Aunque por otro lado tú nunca le caíste bien

- No es tan malo – Menciono la hermana del aludido

- Entonces dile del embarazo – Dijo Chang, el novio de Meiling al cual ya habían conocido en Japón

- Bien lo hare el viernes que se vayan

- Sakura – Dijo Tomoyo

- Le diré hoy en un lugar público, así no existe riesgo de asesinato

- Si claro – Dijo sarcástico Shaoran

- Llegamos – Dijo el conductor de la limosina, los jóvenes se bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la fiesta, el lugar estaba bellamente adornado con detalles de mariposas y rosas carmesí imitando un poco la segunda personalidad de la joven de ojos café

- Que bello – Dijo Tomoyo – Eriol, tu casa es de mayor tamaño ¿verdad? – El joven asintió - ¿Y porque no lo hicieron en tu casa? – El joven solo levanto los hombros insinuando que no sabía él porque

- Sakura – Dijo una voz que sobresalto a la joven

- Hermano, por allá es nuestra mesa

- Bien, saben mientras ustedes van a la mesa nosotros iremos a ver el lugar para que no tengan que cargar tanto a los niños – Dijo Meiling marchándose junto con su novio, Tomoyo y Shaoran, cuando ya estuvieron alejados

- De verdad no quiero estar en los zapatos de alguno de ellos – Dijo Shaoran

- Eso si

- Aquí es la mesa, se les puso sillas de mas para que pudieran dejar a los niños – Se inclino a verlos un poco, ambos tenían el cabello oscuro y la piel blanca, aunque por el momento estaban dormidos los ojos eran igual a los de la madre azul mar – Son hermosos – Se incorporo y vio como eran puestos juntos en unas sillas en los portabebés

- Sabes Sakura ayer no te lo pude decir por la hora a la que llegamos pero hay algo diferente en ti – Dijo Yukito – Solo que Yue no me lo ha querido decir

- Hablando de eso – Dijo viendo a Eriol y con la otra mano tocándose el vientre

- Que demonios – Tomando la mano que tenía en el vientre la joven

- ¿Qué significa este anillo?

- Es un anillo de compromiso – Dijo Eriol – Me casare con Sakura

- ¿Qué?, pero si acaban de hacerse novios hace no más de tres meses

- Cierto, pero se conocen desde niños, no le veo nada de malo en eso – Dijo Yukito – Así que esa era la gran noticia que Yue no me conto

- En realidad… yo… bueno… voy… vamos… a tener un bebe – Dijo Sakura rápidamente esto ultimo

- Jajaja – Los chicos solo giraron a verse - Que buena broma – Dijo el hermano – Pero aun eres un monstruo y los monstruos no tienen hijos – Al ver que los jóvenes estaban muy serios - ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi hermana? – Grito el doctor, tomando a Eriol del cuello de la camisa

- Touya suéltalo – Quitando las manos de su hermano para que liberara a su novio – Déjalo

- Libéralo, Touya – Fue su pareja quien logro que soltara al joven mago, que por trataba de estar lo más calmado posible – Es la vida de los dos así que déjalos

- Es que como es posible Sakura, solo has estado con el dos meses, solo dos meses y ya te vas a casar y tener un hijo – Dijo un poco más bajo ya que había gente observando aun por el desplante anterior

- Se que todo se dio de forma rápida pero, créeme Kinomoto que no pienso dejar a tu hermana, la amo y sé que puedo cuidarla a ella y al bebe que viene y si tenemos más… a todos, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevamos como novios, la amo y la conozco desde hace ya muchos años como para saber que no me equivoco en la elección y espero que también ella piense lo mismo porque a pesar de lo que pienses no es una niña, es una adulta que piensa y sabe lo que hace – Dijo Eriol finalmente en forma extremadamente seria

- Entonces no me queda más que felicitarlos y desearte suerte, porque nunca fue una niña, aun es un monstruo y es difícil convivir con ella, además debo admitir que estará bien al igual que Tomoyo porque no cualquiera me reta de esa forma, aun cuando sean magos poderosos, pero no quiere decir que sea feliz porque te cases con Sakura

- Gracias – Dijo nuevamente Eriol, de lejos vieron a los dos hombres tomándose la mano

- Al parecer todo salió bien – Dijo Tomoyo – Creo que podemos ir

- Si eso creo – Dijo Shaoran – cCreo que caminare otro rato antes de que quiera atacarme como ayer que le dijimos del compromiso

- Si lo recuerdo, casi se golpean ayer, pero finalmente nos felicito

- Aunque toda la ceremonia me veía con ojos matadores

- No te preocupes estarás al lado de Eriol… ahora no serás solo tú a quien vea mal

Un poco de humor antes del próximo capítulo, véanlo estará emocionante… recuerden que espero sus review con ansias tomando en cuanta sugerencias y de mas.

Y les dejo este capitulo, por ser hoy el cumple de nuestro lindo Shaoran *.*


	27. El dia tiene 24 horas

Capitulo 26

El día tiene 24 horas

Era las tres de la mañana, los jóvenes llegaban de la fiesta de Nakuru Touya, Yukito y los bebes se habían quedado en el departamento que en su momento llego a comprar Sakura en la ciudad, ya que dijeron ellos, no deseaban que los niños los despertaran por la noche. Los jóvenes fueron un momento a la cocina porque algunos deseaban algo de agua - Estoy tan cansada – Dijo Sakura - ¿Qué ni siquiera quisiera subir escaleras? - Te puedo llevar cargando – La chica negó ante lo dicho por su novio - Así que los chicos están cansados, mal momento para estar así – Dijo una voz en forma de eco que se oía por toda la mansión, provocando que los guardianes solares que llevaban Tomoyo y Meiling se transformaran y cubrieran a Sakura al igual que Eriol, por su parte las chicas sin poderes mágicos eran protegidos por sus respectivos novios además de que cada quien libero su báculo o saco su espada respectivamente (de los tres jóvenes con poderes) - Kero, Spi protejan a Meiling y Tomoyo - Pero Sakurita… - Kero aun puedo defenderme, pero ellas no - Vayan yo puedo cuidarme – Grito imponentemente Sakura y los guardianes obedecieron yendo a donde estaban las chicas - Lamentaras eso Sakurita – El báculo en forma de esfera lanzo un poderoso viento que aventó a todos los jóvenes e incluso a los guardianes, mientras eran arrogados Eriol abrazo a Sakura, ya que todos habían sido arrogados hacia el patio trasero por la gran puerta de vidrio, los vidrios provocaron en todos pequeños rasguños, la menos afectada fue Sakura gracias al abrazo de Eriol – ¡De pie! Acaso ese simple golpecito fue todo para vencerlos… que inútiles son ustedes – Todos comenzaron a levantarse, las chicas se quitaron los altos tacones que tenían y se pusieron en posición de pelea, aunque Tomoyo estaba muy nerviosa ya que no sabía pelear solo sabía lo básico y la espada la dominaba decentemente pero ahora no tenía una - Baja y ataca… cobarde – Dijo Eriol - Bien si eso quieres – Mientras bajaba no rápido pero tampoco lento lo cual dio tiempo a Eriol quien saco una espada extra para Tomoyo y se la dio la joven agradeció con la mirada – Aquí estoy mago Clow así que dime esta vez piensas derrotarme o intentaras encerrarme nuevamente… ese truco de ilusionista esta vez no te funcionara - Esta vez te derrotare – Una risa tétrica por parte del hechicero oscuro se hizo retumbar por todo el jardín mientras que el joven mago comenzó a atacar al encapuchado por su parte los seres de la oscuridad que anteriormente habían atacado a los jóvenes volvieron esta vez eran mas y rodearon a Sakura arrogándola y despojándola de su báculo. - Sakura –Gritaron las chicas, ahora la lucha era de las sombras cubriendo a Sakura y todos los demás tratando de ir por ella, bueno casi todos, cuando Eriol fue al rescate el sujeto lo aventó fuertemente con un rayo negro - Yo se lo dije se arrepentiría pero que tonta al pensar que su noviecito la protegería… ¿verdad? - Maldito – La lucha se comenzó a tornar acalorada entre los dos hechiceros si bien no se tocaban lanzaban constantes hechizos que atacaban al otro - AAAAAAAAAAAA – Se oyó un grito desgarrador ya que las sombras por ser noche eran más poderosas e impedían el paso de los jóvenes podían atacar a la chica de ojos verdes a placer - Sakura – Dijo el hombre de ojos azules girando a sonde estaba la joven y yendo hacia ella, pero el viaje fue intervenido por su contrincante - Yo soy la persona con quien peleas y si de pura casualidad me derrotas ella será liberada pero si no créeme que me agradecerás haberte matado - Imposible – Esta vez el joven de ojos azules perdió la cordura y su báculo se convirtió en una espada gruesa (no tanto como la de Shaoran) y larga, con la cual comenzó a atacar a la persona que tenia al frente – Te matare ahora mismo - Jajaja - Déjenla en paz – Grito Shaoran al ver que el novio de la joven estaba indispuesto para salvarla – Dios del rayo – La luz que salía del pergamino elimino a unas cuantas sombras – Esto va a ser largo… Dios de rayo - Sakura, resiste – Dijo su amiga de ojos rojos… un momento más tarde la joven desmayada estaba en los brazos de una criatura parecida a un ángel - Yue – Dijo Kero – La luz vence a estos individuos – El ángel de ojos entre morado y plateado solo asintió - Tú que eres mi subordinada ayuda a nuestra ama y vence a todos… ¡Light! – Nuevamente la luz desvaneció a las sombras - Maldita sea Yue – Maldijo el sujeto enmascarado antes de desaparecer pero no sin antes darle un último golpe a Eriol con al báculo - Sakura – Dijo su novio y fue rápidamente hacia ella - No – El joven mago la tomo en sus brazos quejándose un poco, el joven inmediatamente dirigí su vista un poco más abajo del vientre, notando que la joven no estuviera sangrando – Parece que está bien pero aun así debemos llevarla al doctor - Claro, me adelantare para ir por el auto – Dijo Shaoran, corriendo mientras Eriol se levantaba junto con Sakura acompañado de todos los demás - Iré por Touya – Menciono Yue volando - Espera – grito Meiling – Puedes llevarme, será mejor que me quede con los gemelos mientras Kinomoto y tu van al hospital a ver a Sakura – El guardián asintió y la tomo en sus manos - Kero – Dijo Tomoyo quedándose atrás ya que Eriol había avanzado ya con Sakura – Lleva a Chang con Mei de ahí vas con Yuki al hospital – Después corrió para ir al lado de Sakura y Eriol, dejando a los guardianes que llevaran a la pareja china - Listos – Dijo Shaoran quien manejaba rumbo al hospital nuevamente Un rato después varias personas se encontraban en la sala de espera esperando a que el doctor saliera - Demonios esta espera no me gusta - Touya tu mejor que nadie sabe el porqué de la espera - No es común que sea yo el que este de este lado - Familiares de Sakura Kinomoto - Si – Dijeron las cinco personas al unisonó - Vaya… bien la joven Kinomoto está bien, aunque debo admitir que no es normal que una embarazada tenga dos hospitalizaciones así en una semana, necesita mucho reposo, creo que la mantendré en cama por dos semanas, por fortuna el medicamento que se le dio ha estado haciendo efecto más rápido de lo que se esperaba así que no ocurrió nada con el producto… pero en cualquier caso estará en observación, mañana valoraremos y esperemos que el martes pueda regresar a casa con las debidas recomendaciones - Gracias doctor – Dijo Eriol aliviado - ¿Cuándo podremos pasar a verla? – Pregunto Yukito - Bien por el momento está dormida así que sugeriría que solo entrara la persona que se quedara esta noche con ella - Iré yo - Touya, creo que será mejor que vaya Eriol – Dijo su pareja - Por aquí – Dijo el doctor, no sin antes agregar – Por comodidad creo que solo el joven debe quedarse hoy ya mañana la joven estará apta para recibir visitas – Comenzando a caminar seguido de Eriol - Es mi hermana - Pero creo que el padre de su hijo tiene más derecho que tú en este momento – Menciono Tomoyo y solo se escucho un pequeño gruñido - Sera mejor retirarnos, mañana vendremos a ver como sigue – Dijo un tranquilo Yukito y la joven de ojos violeta y su novio asintieron Al entrar a la habitación, vio a una Sakura durmiendo, sus labios estaban secos, se encontraba pálida, era la segunda vez que la veía en el hospital pero aquella vez no se encontraba en esas condiciones. - Mi bella hada… quizás de haber escuchado a Clow esto no te estaría pasando Sakura – Tomo su mano y la beso – No debería amarte tanto Sakura, pero lo hago A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó y sintió una calidez en su mano, era su prometido que la tomaba dulcemente, la joven lo vio un momento, ya que el chico despertó - ¿Cómo te sientes? - Mejor, yo… Eriol, el bebe ¿Cómo…? - No le paso nada, pero esta vez estarás en reposo absoluto - Ya veo… no importa – Dijo tocando su vientre – Eriol, prométeme que pase lo que pase estarás a mi lado - ¿De qué hablas Sakura? - No lo sé, tengo miedo de que un día nos ataquen y le pase algo al bebe - Yo te cuidare – Dijo acariciando su rostro y quitándole algunos mechones de cabello que tenía en el rostro – No hay nada más importante en el mundo que tu y el pequeño que viene… - Buenos días como esta mi paciente – Dijo entrando el doctor – Ya terminara mi turno así que decidí venir a verla antes de irme, veremos a su bebe nuevamente, no me gustaría que las cosas anduvieran mal – El doctor acerco el aparato que ahí se encontraba, no tardo mucho para que en la pantalla se observara – Bien el pequeño tiene ya once semanas, casi pasa ya el primer trimestre, esperemos que después de este su vida pueda reingresar a su vida normal, bien parece que ya pude irse mañana al casa, un día antes de lo esperado, para que todo esté preparado, de cualquier forma yo vengo mañana al rededor del medio día y aun así se le estará revisando, de cualquier manera dejare indicaciones con las enfermeras y recuerde nada de esfuerzos, alguna pregunta - No por el momento no - Bien, me retiro - Vez toda está bien - Tienes razón, Eriol, ¿y los demás? ¿Mi hermano ya lo sabe? - Estuvo anoche así que no tardara en… - Monstruo porque demonios no te cuidas mejor - … llegar - Hola hermano, estoy bien disculpa por asustarte pero estoy bien - Nos alegra mucho Sakura, ayer me hablo Nakuru – Dijo entrando la forma falsa de Yue – Del aeropuerto le dije que no había necesidad, así que esperemos a que llame en cuando despegue el avión Que susto no… en otro fic ya había hecho sufrir a Sakura por esto, mi forma de recordar que afortunadas somos las mujeres que en realidad podemos llegar a tener bebes, ya que existen cada vez más, mujeres que no llegan a tener hijos propios, lo cual es de las cosas más desafortunadas del mundo, a mi parecer. Bien sin agregar más por el momento gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les haya gustado y se hayan divertido mucho, bien espero con ansias sus review. PD, tengo la idea de otras dos historias… así que pido apoyo, una es de mafia y policías mientras que la otra es sobre Clow que viene como parte de otro fic… quisiera saber cuan es la que les agradaría leer más. 


	28. Planeacion

Capitulo 27

Planeación

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y los jóvenes estaban afuera del consultorio del doctor que con anterioridad había atendido a Sakura, los jóvenes estaban algo nerviosos, después de lo que había pasado esperaban buenas noticias, esperaban que el pequeño estuviera bien, habían sido dos semanas de tranquilidad, la cual los jóvenes apreciaron. Ambos estaban tomados de la mano, de repente la voz de una enfermera, los saco de sus pensamientos.

- Sakura Kinomoto

- Soy yo – Dijo levantándose al igual que su pareja e ingresaron al consultorio médico, después de los saludos el doctor comenzó a examinar a Sakura nuevamente usando el ultrasonido

- Bien – Comenzó el doctor – Parece que está todo bien, el pequeño está completamente adherido, me parece que en una semana puede volver a su rutina normal, bueno solo me refiero al trabajo, aun nada de esfuerzos ¿entendido?

- Claro – Afirmo el novio de la joven – De eso me encargo yo

- Me es placentero poderles dar esta noticia tan pronto, en ocasiones las mujeres pasan todo el embarazo mal, pero al parecer es usted una mujer muy sana

- Gracias - Solo una pregunta, en sus familias existe historial de alguna enfermedad congénita - No – Dijo Eriol – Al menos por mi parte no - Tampoco tengo conocimiento de alguna enfermedad en mi familia - Alguna molestia que presente - No, ninguna - Muy bien entonces no será necesario ningún tipo de análisis extra, por el momento solo le recetare ya las vitaminas y calcio que espero tome diario – Mientras limpiaba el gel de la joven y les daba una foto del ultrasonido – Este es su pequeño – Después tomo su block de recetas y le dio a la joven la receta de vitaminas y demás cosas – Seria todo por hoy - Gracias doctor – Dijo la joven de ojos verdes - Para eso estoy, en la receta también vienen mis números para cualquier emergencia - Bien, en ese caso nos retiramos – Dijo el joven De regreso a la mansión, todos estaban esperando a que llegara la pareja para saber las noticias. Y por todos solo me refiero a Tomoyo, Shaoran, y los pequeños guardianes solares, los demás habían regresado a sus respectivos lugares de residencia ya que tenían cosas que hacer como trabajar - Sakura, ¿todo salió bien? – Dijo la joven de cabellos negros y rizados - Claro que si – Dijo mostrándoles el pequeño ultrasonido que un rato antes le había dado el doctor el joven de lentes - Es tan pequeño… Saku estoy tan feliz por ti - Eso quiere decir que tú también te encuentras bien, es decir puedes continuar con tu vida normal - Dentro de una semana podre volver al trabajo… lo cual es bueno porque me desespero estando aquí encerrada, pero esta semana ya podre salir a pasear siempre y cuando no sea agotador - Decidido, me ayudaras a planear mi boda, Shaoran y yo nos casaremos el siete de enero y decidimos aceptar la oferta de Eriol de casarnos en su mansión, es tan hermosa que será un buen tema para la fiesta, así que empezaremos hoy, ¿aun está en pie la invitación verdad Eriol? - Por supuesto que está en pie, me alegra que ya tengan una fecha - Así que hay que comenzar porque solo quedan un mes y medio y ya hay que enviar las invitaciones, ya que algunos vendrán desde Japón y Hong Kong, claro además de Touya y Yukito, así que - ¿Qué esperamos Tomoyo? ¿Sabes? Si te interesa Nakuru tiene casi miles de revistas sobre como planear bodas y otros detalles que nos podrían dar una idea, lugares donde hacer invitaciones y de más cosas, las dejo porque dijo que podrían serme de utilidad próximamente, ¿nos acompañan? – Pregunto a los chicos, con una mirada que los asusto un poco… era la misma que Tomoyo usaba desde que era niña, aquella de cuando veía a Sakura usando sus diseños, así que eran dos mujeres con esa mirada - Supongo que si – Dijo Shaoran no muy convencido pero debía hacerlo, después de todo era el novio - Claro que los acompaño, querida, así me daré una idea de lo que nos espera cuando tú y yo vayamos a casarnos - Lo dicen como si fuera algo malo – Hablo Tomoyo - Claro que no linda, y que es lo primero - Primero es la fecha, ya esta, el lugar, también esta, la lista de invitados, los que son de fuera quizás deberíamos disponer de los aviones de nuestras familias – Dijo Tomoyo – Para que puedan asistir un mayor número de personas - De eso no hay problema - El presupuesto – Dijo Sakura - Tampoco no es problema – Hablo nuevamente el novio – De eso hablamos Tomoyo y yo, de cualquier manera los gastos se dividirán entre ambos, en realidad eso lo acordaron ambas familias no nosotros - Entonces si aquí será la ceremonia y recepción supongo que lo primero es elegir las invitaciones y de ahí elegir los colores de la boda – Dijo Sakura - Eso es fácil, serán claro que el blanco y estaba pensando en blanco, azul en un tono fuerte quizás un poco de plateado, deseo algo así como un estilo realeza rusa, ya sabes evocar la época de nieve, aunque en realidad existan pocas posibilidades de nevar, de cualquier manera algo así como sentirnos príncipes reales por un día - Bien está decidido, bien, ocupamos salir, en vista de que es lunes todo abierto y además de todo, tenemos día libre ya que se lo tomaron ustedes – Refiriéndose a los chicos Se encontraban por las calles londinenses, la pareja que planeaba su boda caminaba al frente ya que irían a ver prototipos de invitaciones - Y bien querida Sakura, que has planeado para nuestra boda - Aun no lo sé… quizás - Tengo una idea… Sakura – Dijo Tomoyo yendo al lado de Sakura – Casemos juntas - ¿Qué? – Sorprendiendo a Sakura - Si… Saku, para mi eres mi hermana, así como lo fueron en su momento nuestras madres, es mejor hacer algo simple, con nuestros amigos de Japón, la familia cercana y nada más, yo quiero estar a tu lado cuando te cases, imagina ambas casándonos el mismo día, algo muy simple no más de 100 personas, no sería perfecto… como lo dijimos de pequeñas… pase dos años pensando que no estarías a mi lado si me casaba con Shaoran y ahora… por favor - Tommy, pero debe ser tu día - Puede ser nuestro día, Saku, Eriol ¿tú qué opinas? – El aludido solo volteo a ver a su novia cinco segundos y después a su amigo de la primaria - En realidad no sé qué decir, Shaoran ¿tú estás de acuerdo con esta idea loca? - Creo que ellas deben decidir, después de todo creo que si bien la boda es de la pareja, es en realidad la novia quien es el centro de atención - Cierto, linda creo que decides tu - ¿Sakura? – Pregunto entusiasmada su amiga - Bien, supongo que si - AAAAAAAA – Grito la joven de cabellos negros abrazando a su mejor amiga – Que bien Saku, ya nos vi imagina la boda en tonos dorados y plateados o mejor aun en tono verde y azul, eso se vería aun mejor, o simple blanco y negro o disfraces - Tommy de disfraces no creo que sea buena idea, pero podríamos usar… - De repente todo en su entorno comenzó a cubrirse de una espesa niebla - Vengan – Eriol tomo la mano de Sakura y la condujo a un lugar vacio – Spinel Sun, Kerberos - Si – Dijeron saliendo de los bolsos de Sakura y Tomoyo correspondientemente - Cuiden a Tomoyo – Recito unas cuantas palabras y Sakura fue cubierta por un escudo - Eriol ¿qué haces? – Reprocho su novia - Cuidándolos – Al decir esto Sakura se resigno, sabía que el joven tenía razón - Que tiernos, pero cuando acabe contigo eso será inútil ¿sabes? – Dijo la voz que con anterioridad había oído, la reencarnación de Clow había llamado a una espada que le dio a Tomoyo - Por si es necesaria - Así que planean casarse, lamento que lo que hare arruine sus planes – De la mano del oponente salieron unos cuantos rayos negros que atacaron a todos los presentes arrogándolos mientras Sakura veía asustada – Tranquila pequeña hada, tu momento llegara pronto, creo que mis bebes esta vez no los lastimaran así que – Levanto sus manos y unos remolinos de agua cubrieron a todos - Eriol, Tomoyo – Gritaba Sakura, era como aquella vez que cambiaba las cartas solo que esta vez estaba atrapada y no podía romper este escudo… - Quizás si – En ese momento una luz cubrió a Tomoyo y el agua que la cubría se expandió dejándola libre - Esto no se queda así… - Usando la espada que momentos antes Eriol le dio la joven batiéndola libero primero a su novio y después al prometido de su amiga para después liberar a los guardianes - Has mejorado Naikare… por lo que recuerdo eras un tanto inútil y fastidiosa como ahora – De la mano del atacante salió ahora un rayo que fue directo a Tomoyo mientras liberaba al siguiendo guardián - Tomoyo – Dijo Shaoran mientras se interponía impidiendo que la energía llegara deteniéndolo con su espada - Idiota – Grito - No tu eres el idiota – Grito Eriol mientras atacaba por sorpresa despojando al atacante de la capucha dejando ver que esta persona usaba una máscara negra pero el cabello era muy bien conocido por los presentes – ¿Tú? Fin Del capítulo… que tal les pareció… de nuevo quiero agradecerles por el apoyo prestado a lo largo de la historia, esperando que les sea de agrado, y espero sus review. 


	29. La vida continua

Capitulo 28

La vida continúa

Las chicas estaban viendo revistas de boda en los sillones mientras los guardianes solares se encontraban para variar jugando videojuegos, mientras que los jóvenes magos se encontraban en la cocina preparando los alimentos, todos pensaban en lo que habían visto horas atrás pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada, Eriol, sobre todo se sentía completamente mal, le daba muchas vueltas pensando el momento en que todo comenzó.

- Sabes que no es tu culpa Eriol

- Tal vez lo es… no puedo imaginar en qué momento puedo darse todo esto… o quizás debí haberlo visto, soy la reencarnación de Clow, como es posible

- Porque a final de cuentas solo eres una persona, con sentimientos y no lo notaste, así de simple

- De haberlo notado antes

- ¿Qué?

- No tengo idea, no sé si al menos tendré el valor de volverme a enfrentar, después de todo es una persona que fue muy importante para mí

- Lo imagino

Mientras en la sala

- Saku… que te parece un vestido de este estilo – Mostrándole la revista

- Si

- Quizás le podría agregar unos listones

- Si

- Unas rosas, de color amarillo, con bordes negros

- Claro lo que quieras

- Saku, por que no me escuchas… ¡Sakura!

- Dime – Al fin escuchando a la joven de cabellos negros

- Sakura, se que lo que paso era algo que nadie se esperaba, pero creo que debemos mejor buscar una salida

- Tommy… ese cabello es inconfundible, además no viste el rostro de Eriol cuando se dio cuenta… creo que aun…

- No se atreva a decir eso ama Sakura – Intervino el pequeño guardián negro – Eso no es verdad y prueba de esto es todo lo que han vivido juntos o acaso no lo nota, en lo que dice y la forma en que se comporta

- Spi tiene razón Sakurita… sobre eso no puedes dudar

- Si amiga tu tranquila… eso no tiene nada que ver solo le sucedió lo mismo que a todos… además si te preocupas demasiado podría afectar a tu pequeño y no creo que tu desees que eso pase – La joven de ojos verdes negó – Bien en lo que estábamos… mira este diseño, claro que no sería igual pero me gusta este para ti, se ajustara a la silueta que pudieras tener en esos días

- Me parece hermoso, mira yo vi este que me parece perfecto para ti

- Bien… llamare a mi equipo de costura para que solo diseñe los vestidos y ellos los confeccionen y los traigan una semana antes… solo para las alteraciones si es que se ocupan

- Claro, mañana iremos a la imprenta a pedir las invitaciones, que bueno que con solo decir el nombre de Eriol todo está en menos de un día

- Ya está la comida – Dijo llegando Shaoran – En el momento en que deseen venir

Durante la cena tampoco se toco el tema del encapuchado misterioso, Tomoyo hablaba alegremente de la boda en donde intervenía Sakura y en ocasiones alguno de los chicos, aun así el ambiente era algo incomodo para todos, después de todo no diario te das cuenta de la cruel realidad de las cosas.

Ya mas noche en la habitación que compartían Shaoran y Tomoyo

- Todo va estar bien ¿verdad?

- Claro linda, tenemos que buscar la manera de eliminar a Ryuto pero aun no sé si seremos capaces… ese maldito sí que puso las cosas difíciles

- De hecho… Sakura está muy preocupada por eso… creo que lo más prudente es retrasar todo lo de la boda un tiempo

- No… creo que en realidad será un buen distractor esto de la boda además que no quiero pasar ni un momento más sin ser tu esposo

- Ni yo – Dijo besándolo

En otro lugar una persona encapuchada se encontraba en un lugar oscuro de donde observaba a los jóvenes por un espejo que tenía en el centro de la habitación y caminaba rodeando una y otra vez ese espejo.

- Que torpe eres – Dijo una voz distorsionada – O acaso es lo que deseabas… que se diera cuenta de la verdad… pero eso no me detendrá… en un momento sentiste el deseo de vengarte por lo que te hacia ese tonto de Clow… me pediste ayuda y aquí estoy, no dejare que tus tontos remordimientos arruinen un plan que me tomo siglos, esos inútiles no serán felices y tu no me lo impedirás… simple mortal idiota

Mientras en la biblioteca

- Seguro de esto Kerberos

- Claro… no creo que nadie quiera matar el cuerpo de esa persona para derrotar de una vez por todas a Ryuto, y con todo lo que está pasando no creo que tengan mucho tiempo de revisar los libros de Clow, en realidad no hacemos nada malo

- En eso tienes razón… Kerberos, desde cuando crees que haya despertado esta persona… porque ahora que lo pienso yo no note mucho cambio en…

- No lo sé… tal vez tenga muchos años o quizás aprovecho la vulnerabilidad quien sabe pero mejor comienza a buscar

- Tienes razón, en lugar de pensar que paso… hay que pensar que hacer

- Claro… no se que harían esos chicos sin mi… el gran Kerberos

- Querrás decir… sin nosotros verdad ¬¬

- A si eso quise decir… que harían sin los grandes guardianes solares

- Muy bien yo de aquel lado y tu por allá

En la habitación de Sakura y Eriol, los jóvenes estaban acostados Sakura viendo hacia una ventana y Eriol hacia el techo, sin hablar.

- No hablaras de lo de hoy Sakura… - Al no recibir respuesta – Se que aun estas despierta

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ni yo se que pensar… vi en tus ojos algo que no había visto antes Eriol… después de lo que significo para ti

- Sakura… por favor no volvamos a esto de nuevo, no lo hagas… Sakura esto se ha discutido muchas veces

- Pero no de esta forma… que quieres que piense te quedaste sin poder moverte en ese momento

- Como Tomoyo y como Shaoran, como los guardianes… simplemente era algo inesperado o dime tu si te lo imaginabas

- No en realidad

- ¿Ves Saku? Me tomo por sorpresa es todo… aunque debo admitir que si deseo derrotarlo sin tener que lastimarla

- Después de todo es alguien importante

- Lo fue, además me siento responsable

- No he leído mucho de magia, casi todo lo que se lo he aprendido con la práctica, pero lo poco que aprendí en libros es que para tomar un cuerpo así es porque tienen algo en común, la persona es débil o por acuerdo y personalmente sé que no es débil

- En eso tienes razón, así que solo quedan dos opciones, de cualquier forma

- Eriol… te amo

- Y yo a ti Sakura

- Ahí que hacer lo posible para eliminar de una vez por todas a Ryuto, sin lastimar su cuerpo

- Gracias… es algo que le debo – Dijo recordando ese momento en el que la capucha fue removida y vio una larga trenza de color rojizo y cuando volteo a verlo por primera vez se pudo apreciar el color de ojos café claro que una vez amo o al menos creyó hacerlo – a Kaho

O_o… ¿Qué? ¿Qué?... si es Kaho Mizuki, aquella que compartió una vida con Eriol, la maestra que tanto aprecia Sakura, creo que ya se la esperaban y si no… que onda… no se crean espero que si les sorprendiera, porque si no que clase de escritora soy.


	30. El secreto a guardar

Capitulo 29

El secreto a guardar

Ya era miércoles y las jóvenes iban caminando por las calles de Londres, donde llegaron a un pequeño establecimiento, donde estaban pegando algunas calcomanías con las dirección en los sobres, mientras disfrutaban una de un rico café capuchino y la otra un chocolate caliente.

- Es raro que Kero y Spinel Sun no nos quisieran acompañar no crees

- Es que investigan sobre como vencer a Ryuto sin dañar a la profesora…

- No he querido preguntar, pero… ¿Cómo está Eriol?

- Ayer por la noche se quedo hasta tarde buscando con los guardianes, y hoy en la mañana se levanto temprano para continuar buscando… se siente culpable

- ¿Aun estas celosa?

- Yo bueno… un poco, ¿crees que soy mala persona?

- No Saku, solo eres una persona, aunque seas una gran hechicera, eres un persona

- Gracias, Tommy, es solo que Kaho y él han tenido un gran pasado, Eriol, siempre ha sido una persona muy madura, se que desde que el estaba en primaria estaba interesada en ella, aun temo que cuando ella vuelva a la normalidad querrá intentarlo de nuevo y Eriol le diga que está bien

- Sakura, no seré dulce como siempre así que disculpa por adelantado pero… no seas… tonta, Eriol te ama, son felices juntos, recuerda que yo lo he venido a visitar algunas veces y de verdad, cuando estaba con la profesora no tenía esa mirada de plenitud que tiene al verte, sinceramente Sakura, pero si continuas dudándolo es que eres una tonta, por no decir algo peor

- Vaya… bueno terminamos con las invitaciones, hora de llevarlas al correo – Se levantaron del lugar y pagaron la cuenta, para salir del lugar

- No me imagino la cara que pondrá tu hermano al recibir la invitación – La chica de ojos verdes se paró en seco

- Mi hermano… que va a decir, creo que vendrá a matar a Eriol en el momento en que se entere

- Quizás… pero si no lo hizo el día que se lo dijiste mucho menos ahora

- Eso espero, por cierto Tommy hablando de mi hermano… qué tal te ha ido con las hermanas de Shaoran – A la joven le salió una enorme gota en la cabeza

- Bien pues creo que ellas me van a matar algún día pero no por las mismas razones que tu hermano – La castaña comenzó a reír

- Ya imagino en el momento en que te vean vestida de novia

- Si bueno, también estarás vestida de novia

- Tu eres la novia de su hermano... no es lo mismo Tommy… - En ese momento sonó el celular de Sakura – Es Eriol… Hola… mandamos las invitaciones, ya vamos camino a casa… ¿Por qué?... si te esperamos ahí… ¿ocurre algo?... Eriol… está bien

- ¿Qué paso?

- Que no lleguemos a casa, vamos a un restaurante, Eriol vendrá

- ¿Con Shaoran? – La joven negó

- Algo traman… hay una muy fuerte concentración de energía por parte de Shaoran... bueno… va aumentando considerablemente

- ¿Estarán atacando?

- No, si llegaran a atacar… atacarían a los más débiles… es decir nosotros… además… como me gustaría que sintieras esto Tommy, es una energía muy cálida, la que se siente cuando él está a tu lado… no se que hace pero es demasiada energía… espero que no lo dañe

- ¿Se puede lastimar? – Mientras entraban a un restaurante

- No te preocupes, Shaoran no se arriesgaría tanto y Eriol no lo permitiría – Mientras esperaba que lo que decía fuera cierto

- Tienes razón

- ¿Mesa para dos?

- Tres – Dijo una voz a sus espaldas

- Díganme

- Eriol, ¿Qué…?

- Esperaba que no lo sintieras

- ¿Estas bromeando verdad?

- Si un poco – El hombre los llevo a una mesa un poco apartada de todo

- ¿Qué ocurre con Shaoran? – Dijo preocupada la joven de ojos azules

- Mmmm, nada en realidad que sea de preocupación, pero me pidió de favor que no lo interrumpiéramos, el te lo conta… bueno te mostrara todo al llegar

- Eriol… Kero y Spi lo cuidan ¿verdad? – Dijo Sakura

- Claro además hice un escudo en la mansión…

- ¿En serio?

- Claro Tomoyo… lo que él está haciendo no es nada malo, y además está muy preparado para esto… espero que Sakura no te haya preocupado mucho… es solo que ella no reconoce este tipo de hechizo, porque nunca lo ha realizado, tranquila Tomoyo… solo espero que Kaho no, nos visite el día de hoy, bueno… creo que no estamos en condiciones de defendernos, de cualquier forma ¿ya comieron? Porque yo tengo mucha hambre

- No hemos comido – Dijo su novia

- Pero en este momento yo no puedo pensar en comer

- Tomoyo… no ganas nada, solo se paciente, te aseguro que te sorprenderá… yo invito la comida

- Bueno, tardara mucho

- No, hemos planeado esto por dos noches así que… solo es hacerlo, no tarda más de seis horas, dependiendo de su fuerza y el es muy fuerte, ha llegado al nivel de Clow, de Sakura, ya es muy poderoso

- Eso es cierto, Shaoran es un mago muy fuerte – Dijo Sakura

- Bien – Mientras veía la carta – Pero de…

- Si, no le ocurrirá nada, créeme ni Kerberos lo molestara esta vez, un poco amenazado pero no le pasara nada

Los jóvenes comieron tranquilamente, o al menos el hombre porque las chicas estaban algo inquietas, era demasiado misterio, aun para Eriol. Al terminar notaron que ya estaba oscureciendo.

- ¿aun no podemos regresar a casa? Tu mismo lo dijiste esperas que no te ataquen hoy – Hablo la joven de ojos azules

- Esperemos un poco más a que Shaoran termine, si no lo hace en una hora iremos a…

- Eriol… esa energía… son… Shaoran acaba de…

- Si… acaba de terminar de hacerlo

- WOW, eso sí que es algo muy sorprendente

- ¿De qué hablan?

- No pensé que Sakura lo fuera a notar, ya que usualmente es algo despistada, pero lo hizo… Tomoyo es una sorpresa que en realidad te tiene Shaoran… sabes que es algo mágico y que yo lo he hecho…pero me temo que debes descubrirlo por ti sola… ahora vamos a casa, estoy algo agotado… el hechizo de protección a Shaoran me costó mucha energía, y a él también

- ¿Sakura, tú me lo dirás?

- Me temo que es algo extraordinario que debes verlo por ti sola… si no fuera tan genial te lo diría

- Entonces vamos… si Shaoran está débil es preciso que todos estemos juntos

Todos subieron al auto de Eriol, para que el joven comenzara a avanzar, a medio camino el joven aumento de velocidad considerablemente.

- ¿Ocurre algo Eriol? – Pregunto la chica de cabello azabache

- Atacan la casa… Shaoran uso mucha energía ya saben que los tres no estamos en posibilidades de usar magia – Contesto algo calmado el joven

- ¿Qué?

- Eriol – Dijo la novia del joven mientras tomaba su mano – Yo…

- Sakura no… entiéndelo… es más importante para mi tu y el niño que cualquier otra cosa – Llegaron a la casa y bajando rápidamente, la mansión estaba siendo atacada y el escudo que la cubría casi roto por lo que ahora era una mujer vestida con una ceñida blusa negra que tenía un gran escote, un pantalón de igual forma y unas largas botas de piel, solo tenía el rostro cubierto por un antifaz y el largo cabello del color del fuego en una coleta – ¡Kaho!… ¡basta!

- Ahí estas Clow – Lanzándole una gran esfera de energía, el cual esquivo mientras liberaba el báculo – Deja de moverte, mientras arrojaba mas esferas, hasta que se detuvo y vio a dos jóvenes no muy lejos… una joven de cabello castaño frete a una chica de cabellos negros, sonrió y creó una esfera de energía mayor a las anteriores y la arrojo a las jóvenes. Eriol solo alcanzo a girar a verlas iba a su ayuda pero no logro llegar de repente todo se lleno de polvo alrededor del lugar impidiendo ver lo que había ocurrido con las jóvenes

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que no muy aburrido… continúen leyendo porque se acerca mi capítulo final y descuiden estoy preparando un nuevo fic… levo algunos capítulos, pero lo subiré al finalizar este fic, bueno sin más que decir, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y recuerden que espero sus review me encanta recibirlos y los leo con muchas ganas. =)


	31. La sorpresa

Capitulo 30

La sorpresa

– Deja de moverte, mientras arrojaba mas esferas, hasta que se detuvo y vio a dos jóvenes no muy lejos… una joven de cabello castaño frete a una chica de cabellos negros, sonrió y creó una esfera de energía mayor a las anteriores y la arrojo a las jóvenes. Eriol solo alcanzo a girar a verlas iba a su ayuda pero no logro llegar de repente todo se lleno de polvo alrededor del lugar impidiendo ver lo que había ocurrido con las jóvenes lo cual no era ayuda con la negra noche que acababa de cubrir el cielo.

- ¡Sakura! – El polvo mezclado con algo de humo comenzó a disiparse dejando ver a dos jóvenes, la chica de ojos verdes abrazando a una asustada chica de ojos azules, ambas con los ojos cerrados mientras un joven corría hacia ellas

- ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo la mujer de cabellos rojos, provocando que Sakura abriera los ojos, frente a ellas había un león dorado, una pantera negra como la noche además de dos enormes lobos uno de ellos era negro con destellos verdes y otro blanco con destellos azulados, ambos con unas alas de hada transparentes y brillantes entre los colores en los que eran los lobos (parecidas a las que usan las niñas para los disfraces de primavera).

- Los guardianes de Shaoran – Al decir esto Sakura, Tomoyo abrió los ojos topándose con los cuatro imponentes guardianes

- ¿Esto es lo que hacía?

- No importa cuántos sean… de cualquier modo morirán – Los cuatro guardianes volaron hacia donde estaba la atacante y rodeándola, comenzaron a lanzar Kero sus bolas de fuego, Spi algo parecido a laser, mientras que los guardias, el blanco arrogaba pequeñas esferas que explotaban al llegar al enemigo, el guardián negro expulsaba agujas de hielo que cortaban como diamantes negros

- ¿Dónde está Shaoran? – Pregunto la novia de este viendo a todos lados – ¿Eriol?

- No lo sé, debe estar aun adentro, debe estar agotado

- Aquí estoy – Dijo un agotado joven que salía

- Bien – La mujer de negro bajo rápidamente hacia donde estaba Shaoran y se puso justo frente a él, dejando aparecer mas sobras de las que antes había traído, remolinos de agua, otros de fuego además de finalmente enormes rocas alrededor de los ambos

- ¡Shaoran!

- Kero, Spi, ataquen a las sombras – Grito Sakura, al ver que Tomoyo era protegida por los ahora guardianes de Shaoran, Eriol intentaba sacar a Shaoran cubriéndose de los grandes remolinos que atacaban, se notaba debilitado – Lo siento pero… Llave que…

- Así que te has vuelto poderoso Shaoran Li, eso lo veremos – De su mano apareció una esfera negra con la cual lo golpeo – No me parece – Haciendo lo mismo ahora varias veces, provocando que el joven invocara su espada y atacando débilmente

- Aun así te matare… no me interesa lo que seas o quien seas

- Volveré, este solo es un cuerpo que manipulo

- Eso ya lo veremos… Dios del trueno

- Jajaja

- Esa risa – Dijo Tomoyo ya que la risa de la ex maestra resonó por todos lados

- Light – Invoco Sakura haciendo que las sombras se desvanecieron como era costumbre

- Sakura – Se giro Eriol asustado por lo que pudiera pasar

- Estoy bien… Kero, Spi… ayuden a Eriol – Los guardianes obedecieron y se le unieron los lobos alados, no tardo mucho para que Tomoyo se parara al lado de Sakura

- El va a estar bien ¿verdad?

- Claro… es Shaoran… lo olvidas… el… - Dicho esto la chica se desmayo

- SAKURA

- ¿Qué? – Eriol giro a verla y cerro un poco lo ojos – Demonios… ¡YA! – El hombre rápidamente rompió las rocas que cubrían al castaño y pelirroja

- Tardaste mucho Clow – Dijo arrojando a un Shaoran completamente lastimado y pálido para después desaparecer del lugar, mientras los lobos iban hacia donde estaba su amo, Kero y Spi fueron con Sakura

- Sakurita – Hablo Kero – Responde

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Kaho y Shaoran? ¿Eriol? – Al ver la joven reacciono Tomoyo fue al lado de Shaoran

- Aquí estoy… Kaho se fue y Shaoran… está gravemente herido, tu como te sientes ¿te duele algo? – La joven negó, bien… - Se levanto dejando a la joven con los guardianes quienes la ayudaron a levantarse

- ¿Segura que estas bien Sakura? – Dijo Spinel Sun

- Algo cansada es todo

- Entonces sube a mi espalda – Dijo Kero y la joven obedeció – Has subido de peso Sakura

- Kero… no seas malo… llévame con Shaoran – Por primera vez Kerberos no había reprochado nada, al llegar al lado de Shaoran junto con Eriol vieron a una Tomoyo llorando

- Déjame revisarlo – Dijo Eriol y la joven se separo un poco – Esta bien – Dijo aun sin verlo – Sus guardianas aun están aquí – Todos vieron a las que ahora sabían eran lobas – Aun así su respiración es débil, los golpes parecen ser superficiales… creo que puedo llamar a un doctor que es mi amigo a casa no es muy grave… tú decides Tomoyo – Mientras veía a la joven quien era abrazada por Sakura que ya había bajado de Kero

- Seguro que tu amigo podrá curarlo bien – El joven asintió – Entonces quisiera cuidarlo en casa

- Bien – Se levanto y llamo por celular – Hola… Karl necesito que vengas a casa, es una urgencia… ya sabes qué tipo de urgencias tengo… gracias

- Llegara en unos minutos llevémoslo a la habitación – Eriol lo levanto pero simplemente no lo logro, se hinco junto con su amigo

- También estas débil… o crees que no note que tu escudo a la mansión se iba romper en cualquier momento por eso la quitaste y por eso no me cubriste – Dijo Sakura

- Cierto

- Nosotras lo llevaremos

- Solo podrían subirlo a nuestras espaldas – Hablaron por fin las guardianas con una voz sumamente melodiosa llamando la atención de todos ahí, que finalmente las vieron con mayor atención, su cuerpo era de un lobo, un poco más grande que el promedio pero un poco mas chicas que los guardianes felinos, la de alas negras humo tenían destellos verdes en la guardiana negra quien en su cabeza usaba algo parecido a una tiara plateada llena de esmeraldas y la del centro parecía una luna creciente, mientras que la otra guardiana usaba una tiara dorada con zafiros, la piedra central tenia forma de un sol, en sus hermosas halas de un blanco transparente tenían destellos azules mientras que curiosamente los ojos de ambas guardianas eran ámbar como los de su querido amo.

- Quien diría que él podría crear algo tan bueno – Dijo Kero

- Ayúdame Tomoyo – Dijo Eriol levantando al joven

- Sabes yo puedo llevarlo – Dijo Spi – Después de todo ustedes deben estar cansadas después de tanto esfuerzo y ya que acaban de nacer

- En ese caso yo los llevare – Dijo Kero – Soy el primer guardián así que yo podría llevarlo

- ¿De verdad Kero? – Dijo Sakura

- Tú llevaras a Sakura, además yo soy la versión mejorada de Kerberos

- Nunca la imitación es mejor que…

- ¡Ya basta! – Grito Tomoyo – Quien sea, pero ya lleven a Shaoran adentro, ¿acaso no ven como esta? – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

- Está bien que lo lleve Kerberos – Dijo finalmente Spi, ayudando a Sakura a subir a su espalda - ¿Desean que les muestre la casa?

- ¿Qué? Ellas querrán estar con el mo… con Li, en estos momentos

- Sabes Spi creo que me bajare, no es necesario que me lleves – Dijo Sakura con una gran gota en la cabeza

- Deja al menos te llevo a la casa Sakura… no quisiera que a mi pequeño amo le pasara algo

- Eres muy dulce… ¿Spi? – Dijo la guardiana de cabellos blancos

- Si… bueno es Spinel Sun, pero me pueden llamar así

- También es mi pequeño amo

- Si bueno… por el momento cuidas a nuestro amo – Dijo la otra guardiana – Así que te pido más cuidado - ¿Kerberos? – Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación de Shaoran donde lo recostaron en la cama

- Muchas gracias… son muy amables – Dijo la loba blanca dándole algo así como un beso a Kero

- Es verdad ¿Cómo se llaman?

- Me temo que aun no tenemos nombre

- Supongo que con todo esto Shaoran olvido decirles su nombre… porque ya los tienen

- ¿Cómo nos llamamos?

- Me temo que solo su amo puede decirles… tienen un bello nombre de cualquier forma… lo que si deberían hacer es cambiar de apariencia eso deben de saber hacerlo ya, de cualquier forma, Kerberos, Spinel Sun – Los guardianes desplegaron sus alas y se trasformaron en los pequeños animalitos casi de peluche

- ¿Así de fácil? – Dijo la loba negra

- Así de fácil – Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa, las guardianas vieron a Tomoyo y desplegaron sus alas para cubrirse dejando ver algo parecido como unos perritos tacita de té, un poco más pequeñas, del tamaño de los otros dos guardianes y parecidas a peluchitos, una blanca y una negra, la primera con ojos azules y la segunda de ojos verdes y sus alitas de hada

- Nunca entendí porque peluches – Dijo Sakura

- No soy peluche Sakurita – Dijo kero con una vena saliéndole de la cabeza

- Si bueno – Dijo Eriol – Es que de esta forma es más fácil llevarlos a todos lados como a la escuela y lugares públicos donde no aceptan animales

- Buena idea – Dijo Tomoyo

- Llaman a la puerta, debe ser Karl – Dijo Eriol saliendo del lugar

Jajaja espero que les haya gustado, los nombres de las guardianas bueno en el próximo capítulo lo diré… pero muchas gracias a Kristen Rock que me ayudo a elegirlos… de verdad fuiste de mucha ayuda porque no tenía ni idea de cómo llamarlos


	32. Las guardianas

Capitulo 31

Las guardianas

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar por la ventana de la habitación, un hombre de ojos ámbar mostraba el bello color de estos, sintió una calidez en su mano derecha, y al ver estaba sujeta por dos manos blancas… ciertamente contrastaban con las manos de él, sintió el cuerpo adolorido y se vio no usaba más que una camiseta (de esas que usualmente se ponen bajo las camisas) y un short amplio, además de algunas vendas en algunos lugares. Se levanto dejando a la joven recargada en la cama, se puso una playera más floja y salió de la habitación. Buscaba en especial algo, o más bien a dos alguien, le llamo la atención de dos vocecillas conocidas y discutiendo… quizás por videojuegos… no sonaba diferente… como le dolía la cabeza, siguió esas voces algo le decía que ahí se encontraban, era en la biblioteca, entro al lugar y vio un gran desorden entre todo eso se encontraban dos pequeños peluchitos discutiendo sobre quien era mejor… el castaño no evito sonreír eso si que no lo esperaba los guardianes solares intentando conquistar a sus creaciones… eso simplemente no lo esperaba o quizás si… tal vez por eso inconscientemente decidió crear a dos bestias parecidas a ellos… y no lo mismo que hizo Clow y Eriol, uno con cuerpo de bestia y otro en forma humana.

- Joven Shaoran – Dijo la criatura de ojos azules, parecido a un gato – Veo que ya despertó

- Amo – Dijeron ambas guardianas volando hacia él y transformándose en sus verdaderas formas e inclinándose ante él

- No hagan eso… me llamo Shaoran, así que no vuelvan a hacer eso… no soy solo su amo soy su amigo también – Hincándose al lado de las guardianas y abrasándolas

- Muy bien amo… es decir Shaoran – Dijo la criatura blanca

- Gracias Shaoran – Hablo la otra criatura – Sabe tenemos una gran duda

- ¿Cuál? – Dijo su amo separándose un poco de ellas

- ¿Como nos llamamos? – Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo

- Es cierto ayer no se los dije… solo las envié así a proteger a Tomoyo, disculpen se que el nombre es algo muy importante… que torpe soy… bien tú te llamas – Dijo refiriéndose primero a la loba negra – Tsuki Midori mientras que tú te llamas Xia Hoa

- Que bellos nombres – Dijo una bella voz que estaba tras de ellos

- Tomoyo, chicos – Dijo viendo al lado de Tomoyo una pareja – Gracias… creo que ya deberían volver a ser pequeñas… me gustaría verlas bien – Ambas guardianas se transformaron – Que lindas

- Si son muy tiernas

- Nos alegramos de que finalmente sepamos nuestros nombres el joven Hiraguisawa no, nos los menciono

- No era mi deber ¿o sí? – Hablo en mencionado por la guardiana

- Es que deseaba poder decírselos yo… además debí decírselos yo… pero me temo que era más importante ayudar en la batalla

- Si que nos diste un gran susto Shaoran – Dijo Tomoyo mientras lo abrazaba – Qué bueno que ya despertaste

- Lamento preocuparte pero estoy bien

- Más te vale porque envié ya las invitaciones de la boda – Dijo en tono de broma

- Esto fue lo que hicieron por la noches… los cuatro – Hablo finalmente Sakura

- Solo Shaoran y yo… Spinel Sun y Kerberos ellos si investigaban sobre Ryuto y Kaho, sabían de la creación de nuevos guardianes

- Si, no nos dijeron nada de cómo serian – Dijo un poco en reproche Kero

- Es verdad ¿Por qué dos guardianas bestia? – Pregunto Sakura a ambos chicos, Eriol se lo imaginaba pero Shaoran al ponerse a pensar en la realidad bueno se enrojeció un poco pensando en que diría

- Es más fácil de este modo poder llevarlas a cualquier lado… por ejemplo a una prueba de vestido no… imaginen que hace un hombre se vería un poco extraño que lo llevaran o si hace una mujer créeme lo digo por experiencia todo mundo habla sobre si serán pareja o que – Hablo Eriol al ver la situación de su ex compañero de primaria

- En ese caso me muero de hambre, lo mejor será comer ¿no creen? – Hablo Sakura

- Si… yo preparo el desayuno, antes de que vayan a la oficina – Dijo Tomoyo

- Mientras nos prepararemos, que les parece si todos ustedes las acompañan – Dijo Eriol, mientras veía a las chicas ir a la cocina junto con los guardianes – Así que de verdad creaste a las guardianas pensando en los guardianes

- No… bueno no lo sé… creo que sí, es decir… me he puesto a pensar eso… hoy y creo que si lo hice por eso

- No importan eso lo veremos luego… es curioso pero los guardianes finalmente terminan siendo un poco como los hijos… en ocasiones hay que dejarlos ir… Sakura tuvo que dejar ir a Yukito y yo a Nakuru… curioso pero cierto, lo curioso es que jamás pensé que quizás podría ocurrir con Spinel Sun

- Si bueno, ni siquiera sabremos qué sucederá

- Bueno debiste verlos por la noche – Dijo sonriendo – Bueno… espero que estés mejor en una hora debemos irnos a trabajar

Mientras que bajo las escaleras dos jóvenes se encontraban preparando unos ricos hot cakes, para disfrutar.

- Así que Tsuki Midori y Xia Hoa… son adorables ustedes dos – Dijo Sakura – Parecen pequeños animalitos hadas… son hermosas

- Si en realidad son tan tiernas, pero sus nombres son muy largos… no sé porque ponerles nombres tan largos… - Dijo esta vez Tomoyo

- Si… podríamos llamarte Xia

- Y a ti Tsuki

- Claro – Dijeron ambas guardianas con una pequeña gotita en la cabeza

- Y ¿Qué les gusta? – Pregunto Tomoyo, provocando que ambas guardianas se vieran una a otra

- No lo sabemos

- Mmmm entonces hay que enseñarles… supongo que podrán comer – Las pequeñas solo levantaron los hombros

- Kero… tú tampoco sabias nada de esto cuando acababas de ser creado – Dijo Sakura

- Yo bueno… cuando Yue y yo fuimos creados en realidad Clow no era muy fuerte y se desmayo por la gran cantidad de energía, así que solo nos quedamos ahí viéndolo un rato… hasta que llego un primo de Clow… él era muy molesto, después comenzó a crear las cartas, pero respondiendo, no sabíamos mucho de lo que nos gustaba o no

- ¿Y tu Spi? – Pregunto ahora Tomoyo

- Bueno… cuando Rubí Moon y yo fuimos creados tampoco sabíamos mucho pero Eriol bueno él nos tuvo mucha paciencia para explicarnos las cosas, supongo que era más poderoso cuando nos creo a nosotros porque no se quedo dormido, eso explicaría porque soy más poderoso que Kerberos – Dijo luciéndose pero al abrir los ojitos vio a las guardianas que veían a Kero

- ¿De verdad estabas solo? – Kero asintió ante lo preguntado por la guardiana blanca

- No podría imaginarlo después de cómo nos recibieron ustedes

- Si bueno… no todo es ventaja para mí, después de todo fui la primera creación de Clow

- Bueno la comida esta lista para todos, recuerda no comer mucho Spi – Dijo Sakura – Iré a hablarles a…

- No te molestes ya terminamos

- Shaoran, tus guardianas pueden comer dulces ¿verdad? No tienen algo extraño como Spi cuando come muchos dulces, aunque ahora que lo pienso antes toleraba menos el dulce

- Es que después de lo que paso en Tomoeda cuando Kerberos lo conoció, bueno pues debía hacer algo, no podía arriesgarme nuevamente – A Sakura y los guardianes mencionados les salió una pequeña gota al recordar lo sucedido – Bueno a comer que debemos partir pronto, recuerda que el próximo lunes te reincorporas pero solo medio día – Menciono a su novia

- Por supuesto es algo incomodo no trabajar, aunque la boda está dando algo de trabajo

- No te preocupes Saku déjame todos los detalles a mi

- Ese es el problema – ¬¬U

- Entonces a comer – Hablo Shaoran, para después comer en tranquilidad, al finalizar

- Nos llevara Shaoran – Dijo la guardiana blanca

- Me temo que mejor se quedan a hacerle compañía a Tomoyo

- En serio nos dejaras aquí Shaoran – Hablo la guardiana negra

- Quizás pueda llevar a una y mañana a otra… así que decidan quien ira conmigo hoy… ¿ustedes que harán Tomoyo?

- Hoy iremos a elegir las flores, la comida y el pastel bueno algunas pruebas para después ir con ustedes

- En ese caso quisiera ir hoy con Tomoyo – Hablo la guardiana blanca – mañana voy con usted

- Este bien

- Spinel Sun ¿deseas acompañarme? – Dijo Eriol – No quisiera que Tsuki Midori se aburriera en la reunión de hoy, durara unas horas

- Si Eriol

Tsuki – Luna en japonés

Midori – Verde en japonés aunque recientemente también se usa en china

Xia - Resplandor de la puesta de sol o el amanecer, nombre chino

Hoa – Azul en chino

Gracias a Kristen Rock, gracias a ella se me ocurrieron estos nombres…

Bueno ¿qué tal les pareció? lo usual… espero con ansias sus review y recuerden que próximamente el gran final… =)

PD les deje dos capítulos ya que mañana entrare a la escuela y quizás pase un poco de tiempo antes de subir uno nuevo, espero que el prox. Fin de semana


	33. Busquedas

Capitulo 32

Búsquedas

Era un lugar un tanto lúgubre, una sombra de las que usualmente llegaban atacando a los jóvenes entregaba unos pergaminos a su amo.

- Finalmente algo de utilidad… sabia que el encerrarme con ese tipo distraería a todos para poder sacar esto de aquella mansión, tonto de Clow por guardar lo que es u perdición – Dijo mientras jugaba con un pequeño relicario que usaba en el cuello – Deja todo para la destrucción sí que es un imbécil… tonta Kaho, claro que los dejare en paz de eso no te preocupes, en cuanto estén muertos todos lo hare – Es una mesa cerca de él abrió los pergaminos mostrando en ellos un hechizo – Solo esperar el momento menos inesperado y creo saber qué momento es Jajaja

Las jóvenes se encontraban en un pequeño lugar donde a petición de ellas solo podían estar ellas y solo alguien podía entrar al lugar con permiso primero, cosas de ricos pensaron los demás, pero en realidad era que los guardianes ayudarían con la elección de los platillos y no podían llegar a exponerse.

- Esto esta delicioso – Dijo Xia al probar la comida – Y esto también es delicioso, en realidad todo esta delicioso

- Ahora me explico porque no quisiste ir con Shaoran – Dijo Tomoyo oo U

- Es que la comida que prepararon en la mañana estaba tan deliciosa que quería un poco más

- Lo bueno es que aun cuando como de todo no come tanto como Kero – Dijo Sakura – Si no de verdad pensaran que somos como dice mi hermano monstruos

- Si verdad

Mientras que en la oficina, se encontraban los dos jóvenes en una reunión así que en la oficina central estaban dos pequeños guardianes, un tanto callados, no sabían cómo comenzar la plática, hasta que…

- Spi… acaso eres siempre tan serio

- Es solo que no sé qué decirte, en realidad me es difícil hablar y más cuando no sé si tenemos o no algo en común

- Pues ambos somos guardianes – El pequeño asintió – Dime algo cuando conociste a Kero, así estabas de serio

- Si bueno… al principio, luego me embriago con dulces

- Embriagar… ¿qué es eso?

- Pues en las personas es cuando beben mucho alcohol y hacen cosas que no harían usualmente, en mi caso yo no toleraba para nada los dulces y me provocaba eso, pero Eriol logro que lo tolerara un poco más, aun así no debo de abusar de los dulces… es muy contrario a Kerberos que puede consumir todo el dulce que desee

- Es que sus creadores no son el mismo

- Si bueno… Eriol es la reencarnación de Clow, una no muy común, tiene recuerdos de Clow y todos los poderes de él, aun estima mucho a Kerberos y hasta Kerberos lo obedece en ocasiones – Dijo algo melancólico viendo por el gran ventanal de la oficina

- Aun así eres especial para él

- Si – Viendo un poco a la guardiana lunar del joven mago oriental – Sabes ustedes son muy agradables… las dos – Regresando la vista al vidrio

- Gracias… y que ves tanto hacia afuera – Solo observando este gran paisaje, es de lo bueno que tiene la oficina de Eriol, jamás me aburro de verla

- Si en realidad es hermoso este lugar

Al día siguiente las jóvenes estaban acompañadas por Kerberos y Tsuki, quienes platicaban animadamente viendo a las jóvenes mientras se probaban los vestidos de novia para realizar ajustes a los vestidos.

- Mi hermana me comento que se divirtió mucho contigo ayer

- Bueno es que quien no se entretendría con el gran Kerberos – La pequeña guardiana sonrió - ¿Cómo te fue con Spi?

- Si bueno, es muy agradable y ¿como dicen? Caballeroso, fue muy entretenido hablar con el

- Si bueno – Dijo un poco molesto – Algo que aprendió de Clow

- Pensé que él no conocía a Clow

- Bueno de Eriol, si han cambiado pero no tanto

- Jajaja… recordé algo que platique con él ayer pero bueno que te parece si hablamos de algo mas

- Bien, de que deseas hablar

Mientras que en la oficina de Eriol se encontraban esta vez la guardiana solar de Shaoran con el guardián del sol de Eriol.

- Tsuki tenía razón este lugar tiene una vista hermosa, dijo volando de un lado a otro arriba y abajo por todo el ventanal, se detuvo un momento y vio al pequeño guardián - ¿Cada que vienes ves desde ese mismo lugar? – Aunque extrañado contesto afirmativamente – Entonces solo vez una parte no todo lo que existe, no vez los pequeños cambios ni aquello oculto

- ¿Qué?

- Que solo vez una parte, no

- Lo oculto… tienes razón… esa es la clave de todo, debo ir a la casa y buscar

- ¿Spi de que hablas? – Pregunto la inquiete guardiana posándose al lado del aludido

- Quizás me acabas de decir la clave para derrotar a Ryuto, sin necesidad de lastimar a Kaho… ver lo oculto, algunos libros y objetos de Clow no solo son lo que ves si no hay algo oculto, me lo dijo Yue años atrás… eres maravillosa Xia

- Gracias, aunque aun se que fue lo que dije o hice

- Más de lo que crees, me voy pero puedes decirle a Eriol que…

- No yo voy contigo… Tsuki dijo que eras muy callado y serio, pero que le encanto estar contigo, así que es como una aventura ¿no? quiero ser parte, solo dejemos una nota

- Bien – Dijo mientras tomaba una de las plumas que su amo tenía en el gran escritorio y escribía una carta, para después volar por lo alto con la nueva guardiana, quien lo tomo de la patita para no perderse, ya que ella no conocía el lugar, era nueva

Un rato más tarde en la gran mansión estaban los guardianes solares de Shaoran y Eriol, junto a una vela a pesar de no necesitarle, mientras tanto la pequeña Xia observaba con curiosidad a Spi quien veía varios libros ojeándolos finalmente encontró un libro que llamo su atención con sus pequeña patitas arranco una hoja acercándola al fuego

- Aun me falta mucho por conocer pero que no con eso quemarías el papel

- No… si es que tiene un hechizo, nadie intentaría quemar un libro de Clow… no su familia, no un admirador y mucho menos un enemigo, así que el secreto que Yue guardo, estaría bien… buscamos en los libros correctos pero tú lo dijiste, hay que ver desde otro punto de vista y este es otro punto de vista, el de Clow… LISTO

- ¿Eso es?

- La imagen de lo que uso para encerrar a Ryuto… yo he visto esto antes… - Viendo un relicario dibujado de puño de Clow

- Es ese – Dijo la pequeña guardiana apuntando a la pintura de la primera esposa de Clow

- Ella fue Lady Catherine – Dijo acercándose a la foto y viendo de cerca aquella joya – Pero lo vi en otra mujer… Kaho

- Así que esa es la razón… Kaho despertó el espíritu de Ryuto

- Sakura

Mil disculpas mis queridos lectores… tal parece que mi computadora se empeña en descomponerse para estas fechas… si se descompuso y no pude actualizar a tiempo… y con el inicio de mi servicio social… he tenido poco tiempo para escribir… aunque tarde en subir… créanme que terminare este fic que ya me tiene pensando día y noche.

Bueno… ya saben de corazón deseo que les haya gustado y espero sus review


	34. No todo es lo que parece

Capitulo 33

No todo es lo que parece

- Ella fue Lady Catherine – Dijo acercándose a la foto y viendo de cerca aquella joya – Pero lo vi en otra mujer… Kaho

- Así que esa es la razón… Kaho despertó el espíritu de Ryuto

- Sakura – Dijo el pequeñito guardián negro – Si es lo más probable… existen unos pergaminos que habíamos revisado con anterioridad pero ahora no lo encontramos, pero de cualquier forma según lo dicho por el amo Eriol y Yue… solo era una trampa para los demás entonces

- Clow y sus tontos enigmas – Hablo un animalito dorado

- Entonces con esto se podrá salvar la maestra – Los guardianes que encontraron el escrito asintieron

- Pero debe verlo Eriol y Yue – Menciono el guardián negro y a excepción de la nueva guardiana todos asintieron

- Están muy serios ¿ocurrió algo? – Dijo una joven de ojos azul violeta que ingresaba al lugar junto con una guardiancita negra - ¿Ya llegaron Shaoran y Eriol?

- La verdad es que no… vinimos a casa, solo dejamos una nota – Dijo la guardiana blanca

- En ese caso conociendo a Shaoran no debe tardar en llegar – Dijo la novia del aludido, provocando que todos sacaran una pequeña gotita en su frente

Mientras en otro lugar, uno donde la luz era muy tenue y debido a las flamas de unas cuantas velas

- Esto es inútil, de nada ha servido, he hecho contra hechizos a partir de esto y nada funciona… maldito Clow – Dijo una mujer de cabellos rojos, pero con una voz muy masculina y áspera

- Acaso pensaste que sería tan fácil… es Clow – Dijo una voz en su cabeza de mujer

- Maldita sea – Dijo arrogando todo lo que había en la pequeña mesa – Son inútiles estos pergaminos

- Que iluso – Volvió a resonar en su cabeza

- Silencio… es cuestión de tiempo antes de que pueda deshacerme de ti

Dos jóvenes iban en un auto hacia el hogar de uno de ellos

- Tranquilo estaba con Spinel Sun, no creo que estén mal

- Es solo que… me preocupo por ellas

- Se supone que ellos te protegen a ti, no al revés, aunque muchas veces termine siendo así – Dijo sonriendo

- Hasta que la vea no estaré ajusto además ya no había nada importante por hacer, al menos nada que no pudiéramos dejar

En la cocina de la casa estaban dos chicas preparando alguna comida tradicional de Japón, no tardo mucho para que se escuchara la puerta que se abría, las chicas salieron un poco y ver a Shaoran observando a sus guardianes jugando videojuegos, los cuatro algo perdidos

- Te lo dije – Dijo un sonriente joven de lentes

- Sabíamos que llegarían temprano – Dijo una mujer de cabellos oscuros

- Si ese olor es delicioso

- Ya casi esta, solo esperen un poco más, mientras, Sakura, deberías ir con los guardianes a mostrarles lo que encontraron

- Si, Kero, Spi, vamos a la biblioteca

- Si espera un poco – Dijo kero, pero la consola fue apagada – Spi, estaba por ganarles, por eso la apagaste

- No solo obedezco a Sakura – Las personas se fueron a la biblioteca

- Si claro… - Al llegar a la espaciosa biblioteca

- Esto fue lo que encontramos Eriol – Dijo Spi – Creo que es la clave, el gran mago lo tomo en sus manos y sus ojos rápidamente quedaron en blanco y desvaneció, siendo atrapado por su amigo

- ¡Eriol! ¿Eriol? – Dijo su prometida tratando de que despertara - ¿Qué sucedió Shaoran?

- Bueno… no es algo que no te haya pasado a ti, pero no te preocupes él se encuentra bien – La chica asintió y vio como su novio era llevado a la habitación, era extraño estar de este lado de la situación, vaya que angustiaba mucho a Eriol

- Eriol – Dijo al ver al joven y en cama, mientras alborotaba un poco su cabello pasando dulcemente sus manos sobre su cabeza

- Sakura, tal vez no sea el mejor momento del mundo pero, me alegra que ambos seamos tan felices y aun amigos, después de todo lo que paso entre nosotros

- Si, yo también – Ambos se sonrieron un poco, pero podía verse en el rostro de Sakura la preocupación por su chico

- Ya te lo dije, el estará bien, bueno… voy con Tomoyo – La chica asintió, cuando su amigo partió ella vio al joven en la cama una vez mas y toco su vientre

- Quisiera que todo esto acabara ya – Sentándose al lado del chico

A la mañana siguiente los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron lentamente busco a su prometido pero este ya no estaba en cama, pero si escucho la regadera, sonrió al saber que ya estaba mejor, no sabía en qué momento había caído dormida, la ropa que traía era testigo, puesto que era lo mismo que había usado el día anterior, se levanto para buscar un cambio, entraría a darse un baño en cuanto su novio saliera, vio el reloj era muy temprano, eran justo las seis de la mañana, Eriol acostumbraba levantarse hasta las siete, dejo de escuchar el agua no mucho después vio al joven salir por la puerta… solo era cubierto por el pantalón de la pijama parecía un sueño, se sonrojo un poco al verlo

- Te encuentras bien, el rostro lo tienes…

- No es nada es solo que… Wow, te ves muy apuesto

- Lo sé… te encuentras bien so es normal que te levantes a esta hora

- Si lo sé… pero… bueno en realidad no sé porque me levante temprano, Eriol… ¿te encuentras bien? Ayer…

- Tuve… yo… bueno es que yo vi a Clow, combatir con Ryuto… creo saber cómo podemos encerrar de nuevo el alma

- Pero puede volver a despertar, además Eriol, Clow murió cuando encerró a…

- No pienses en eso

- Eriol, piensas…

- Lo más importante son ustedes dos Sakura… tu y el bebé

- Eriol… prométeme que no harás eso, esta vez es la oportunidad de estar juntos, dime que no nos dejaras debe de existir una opción

- La buscare pero si no la encuentro Saku, deseo lo mejor para ti y nuestro pequeño – Acaricio el vientre de la joven para después abrazarla fuertemente – Te amo mucho pequeña

- Eriol – Mientras lloraba y se aferraba al joven y el joven veía hacia la nada recordando a cierto mago con el que soñó y que al desvanecer llego una amiga hada.

El lugar se sentía helado se encontraba desconcertada no sabía lo que ocurría hasta que de repente vio un destello y fue hacia ese lugar, no sabía porque si todo su ser le decía que corriera en dirección contraria, al llegar encontró a una chica que conocía perfectamente, a bueno si a eso podía decir que la conocía, estaba arrodillada al lado de una hombre alto y cabellos oscuros.

- No Clow… te dije que esperaras - Vio lo que el joven mago sostuvo hasta su último aliento en su mano era un bello relicario que dentro contenía el poder más oscuro que jamás había visto

- Es Clow… Naikare – El hada giro hacia donde estaba la chica de cabellos negros

- No debemos permitir que esto vuelva a suceder

La joven abrió los ojos ante un muy preocupado novio que la veía y repetía su nombre

- Tomoyo, finalmente despiertas… ¿te encuentras bien? te pusiste muy fría de la nada – La joven solo asintió estaba sin aliento - ¿Qué soñaste? – La interrogo ya que podría ser algo que pudiera ayudarlos

- Yo… no lo recuerdo… fue… soñé con Naikare… pero no recuerdo que sucedió

- Tranquila… lo recordaras cuando llegue el momento

- Te desperté – Dijo de la nada la joven

- Descuida, fue el despertador solo que hoy no deseaba levantarme tan temprano, ya estas recuperando tu temperatura normal

NA… lo sé, lo sé tanto tiempo si escribir ni nada soy muy mala… mil disculpas aquellos que han seguido mi fic, de verdad lo lamento muchísimo, pero se me atravesaron mil cosas por hacer entre las más importantes es la escuela, el servicio social… y además sufrí de un pequeño (quizás no tanto) bloqueo mental en esta historia porque ya estoy maquilando el próximo, pero ahora que tengo las pequeñas vacaciones de invierno aquí está finalmente un capitulo mas de esta historia que me tiene como loca porque ya deseo terminarla y darles un fin a quien lo espera.


	35. El principio del fin

Capitulo 34

El principio del fin

Hacia mucho frio y el cielo estaba nublado, recordaba tiempo atrás cuando la persona que ahora amaba era aquella que en ese entonces hacia tantas travesuras para que pudiera cambiar las cartas, aquel día en las montañas, recordó una historia que hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara, pero después toco su vientre que comenzaba a lucir un poco abultado, y sonrió con pesadez giro su rostro al cielo y comenzó a ver unos lindos copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer, extendió su mano y para impedir que uno de ellos callera al suelo. Miro adentro donde estaba un reloj que marcaba las dos de la mañana, no había podido dormir bien desde tres días atrás cuando ocurrió aquel incidente con los pergaminos, tenía un intenso miedo a perder a la persona que amaba. Pasaron quince minutos donde la nieve que rápidamente caía con más fuerza cubrió superficialmente todo, le parecía tan hermoso aquello.

- Deberías entrar hace mucho frio afuera linda – Hablo una voz masculina que la saco de sus pensamientos

- Eriol – Dijo aun sin verlo, pero sintió un abrazo acompañado de una manta

- Prepare un chocolate, vamos a tomarlo, no quisiera que enfermaras – La joven giro su rostro al suyo y aun con la mirada perdida asintió, siendo guiada por su novio a la cocina donde estaba apenas calentándose un rico chocolate, al estar listo el joven sirvió en dos tazas y comenzaron a tomar el contenido – Yo se que llevas días sin dormir bien lo he notado, esperas a que duerma, te levantas y llegas casi a las cuatro de la madrugada donde duermes no más de tres horas, eso no está bien linda

- Es solo que el solo pensar en la opción de volver a encerrar a Ryuto, y que tu… es…

- ¿Recuerdas aquel día en las montañas de Japón? ¿Cuando éramos niños? – La chica asintió – Conté la historia de la mujer de las nieves, te asusto mucho y me preguntaste…

- ¿Hay algo en especial que te desagrade?

- Correcto, lo más me desagradaba desde ese entonces después de ver por primera vez tus ojos tan dulces e inocentes… odiaba entristecerte, así que Sakura no me hagas sentirme mal, mejor hay que disfrutar el tiempo ya nos preocuparemos después

- Eriol – Viéndolo finalmente a los ojos – Te amo y no deseo perderte – El joven abrazo a la chica por un momento y después se separo un poco de ella

- Ni yo, pero quiero un bello o al menos que exista un futuro para el más bello regalo que me has dado, sonríe mi hermosa hada, aun estamos juntos – La chica sonrió levemente para ser besada por el chico que ama

Mientras en otro lugar

- No sonrías linda hada que esto pronto acabara y no de la forma que tu noviecito espera, eso lo juro

- Ya verás que ellos encontraran la forma de derrotarte

- No… esta aun mas perdido que Clow, es por eso que esta vez hare las cosa distintas, él morirá primero de esta forma no querrá vengarse y así que la linda hada y su amigo de china no podrán hacer nada

- Los cuatro serán invencibles, esta vez están más unidos que la vez pasada

- Cuatro apenas si me preocupa Clow, como me va a preocupar una ingenua hada sin poderes, una hechicera que no puede usar poderes y un torpe mago de feria, comienzo a divertirme contigo Kaho, es una lástima que dentro de poco tu alma se ira y cuando eso pase podre cambiar de cuerpo, supongo que podría usar ese Li

- No los subestimes

- Jajaja – Esa risa tan tétrica resonó en aquel lugar que combinaba con ella

La mañana era esplendida, todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve, el bello Londres parecía ser sacado de un cuento de hadas, después de todo este es una historia de hadas ¿o no?

Era un lindo domingo y los jóvenes estaban caminando por las calles, a pesar de ir algo serios estaban un poco más relajados como si la nieve sepultara todos aquellos temores que existían, lástima que la nieve se derrite, entraron a un lindo restaurante donde pidieron una comida ligera.

- Sakura, mañana es la prueba de vestido, finalmente terminaron de hacerlos, y ya que llegaran hoy las chicas pues podemos ir las siete a probarnos los vestidos – Dijo una Tomoyo tratando de romper el hielo

- Yo… ahora vuelvo – Dijo Sakura levantándose y corriendo al baño, la pareja de novios volteo a ver al joven de lentes

- Tal vez solo tenía ganas de vomitar es normal dado su estado

- Iré a ver que tiene – La joven de cabellos negros camino hacia donde minutos antes iba su amiga

- Tomoyo no sabe o no quiere ver lo que es necesario para derrotar a Ryuto, no me he atrevido a decírselo

- Sakura, ella, no sé qué hacer, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea

- No hay otra forma

- ¿No crees que he intentado encontrarla? Simplemente no encuentro otro modo se necesita una persona para el hechizo solamente, ocupo una protección que no encuentro de qué fuente, si la realizas tu, es probable que tu mueras, si lo hacen Sakura y tu… me temo que Sakura perdería el bebe, es lo mismo si lo hacen los guardianes, ya que absorberían mucha energía, no hay fuerza suficiente

- Yo seré la protección, Sakura esta embarazada y quizás no…

- Se que podrá seguir adelante además ella me ha hecho tan dichoso amándome y sobre todo siendo la madre de mi hijo que créeme que no puedo hacer que tu y Tomoyo se pierdan de esto

- ¿Y mi familia?

- A pesar de ser Li, no es suficiente para igualar la de Sakura y lo sabes

- Cierto

- Sakura, ¿estás bien?

- Si… es solo que… Eriol el…

- Lo sé, no soy tonta Sakura, se por lo que estamos pasando aunque no me lo digan puedo verlo en el rostro de los tres, se que solo Shaoran y Eriol tienen y pueden usar el poder necesario para derrotar y que alguno de ellos podría morir, lo sé… pero quiero pensar que esta boda es una forma de hacer que vivan

- Tomoyo – La joven abrazo a su amiga de la infancia – Sera mejor volver, los chicos se preocuparan – Ambas salieron del baño y tras un suspiro de la castaña volvieron a la mesa

- Que bien acaban de traer la comida, así no se enfriara – Dijo Eriol, comieron entre pequeños comentarios, no tan animado como en otras ocasiones, para después de pagar ir caminado por las calles de Londres, para llegar al auto y dirigirse al aeropuerto, donde no tardaron tanto en ver a varias personas entre las cuales estaban una joven de ojos rojizos y su novio, con quienes inmediato fueron

- Shaoran – Corrió a abrazar al joven, para después todos saludarse mutuamente – Bueno que les parece si nos vamos aun me quedaron muchos lugares por ver cuando Nakuru se caso

- Me parece bien – Dijo Sakura – Me alegra verte mucho

- Hay Sakura nunca cambias, Jajaja… vámonos… amor toma mis maletas por favor – Mientras ella tomaba una pequeña maleta y su bolsa

- Algo me dice Eriol, que debemos ayudar al pobre – Dijeron viéndolo junto con seis maletas en mano de las cuales solo una era de él, ¬¬U

- Si es cierto

- Que hermosa esta la nieve – Dijo Meiling en un pequeño parque no al que llegaron donde estaba algo solo ya que el sol estaba ya a la mitad de ocultarse, tomo una pequeña esfera de nieve y se la arrogo a Tomoyo - ¡Qué divertido!

- Esto es guerra Meiling – Dijo tomando una bola ella y arrogándosela a la chica y así comenzaron los que se quedaron viendo de lejos fueron Sakura y Shaoran

- Entonces ya más tranquila, Eriol se preocupo mucho cuando te fuiste

- Si… todos lo estamos incluso Tomoyo, sabe más de lo que sabes – El joven la vio no sabía si asustarse o relajarse al saber la situación – Pronto será el final de todo esto

- Encontraremos la solución, siempre lo hemos hecho

- Tengo miedo que esta vez no lo hagamos – Vio al joven y después los sujetos con poderes mágicos giraron su vista hacia atrás de los dos jóvenes castaños, había una joven vestida de negro y con una larga trenza roja como el fuego

- Diste en el blanco maestra de cartas… Faylinn - Arrogo a Shaoran lejos y encerró a Sakura dentro de una esfera – No te preocupes Clow… no la matare… al menos no antes que a ti

- Sakura… Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol, quien ha aceptado esta misión contigo ¡Libérate! – Shaoran invoco a su espada, mientras que el novio de Meiling a su vez invocaba una espada no tan imponente que la de Shaoran pero cuidaba a las chicas

- Cuídalas mucho por favor – El joven asintió ante la petición de Shaoran

- Eso no funcionara, solo retrasara lo inevitable

- Libérame… suéltame – Gritaba Sakura solo que era casi inaudible lo que decía debido a la esfera que golpeaba una y otra vez sus manos comenzaban a ponerse rojas – Déjame

- Tonta, este Clow… Eriol Jajaja es el final

Capítulo de la serie 64, lo recuerdan fue en las montañas… me encanto ese capítulo… bueno todos los de Sakura.

Ya saben cualquier duda o comentario pueden dejarme sus review los leo con mucho cariño… cuidense


	36. Te amare por la eternidad

Capitulo 35

Te amare por la eternidad

- Tonta, este Clow… Eriol Jajaja es el final

- Claro… tu final Ryuto – Se acerco al cuerpo de Kaho y arranco el bello relicario que tenía en su cuello

- Que predecible… así que no encontraste nada mejor – Eriol apretó el relicario lo que decía era cierto no podía hacer nada mejor – No eres más que una mala imitación de Clow, no hay duda, el habría pensado algo nuevo después de todo esta vez, está de por medio algo más que tu hadita – Sus palabras resonaron en la cabeza del joven después de todo, no era del tanto errado lo que decía aquel sujeto que estaba dentro de Kaho

- Cállate – Grito Shaoran mientras lanzaba un rayo al cuerpo de Kaho

- No me importa que ataquen al contrario es mejor… este cuerpo pronto lo dejare por algo mejor y ella morirá, solo necesito hasta la media noche – Al decir esto a lo lejos se escucho un reloj que anunciaba las nueve – Solo tres horas en ese tiempo los podre derrotar fácilmente

- Eriol… cuanto ocupas para el hechizo

- Que este cansado, entre mas mejor

- Bien, en ese caso – Ambos hechiceros comenzaron a atacar el cuerpo de la profesora de primaria intentando no lastimarlo

- Torpes… esto será divertido – Si bien ellos intentaban no lastimar tanto un cuerpo de alguien que hasta cierto punto no tenía la culpa, el oponente ciertamente no se tentaba el corazón cosa que simplemente se dudaba que existiera, cuando de atacar se refería – Eriol usaba un hechizo que alejaba a los demás de ese lugar mientras que Shaoran usaba un escudo en los tres jóvenes alejados, Sakura por su parte había intentado usar su llave pero esta no respondía, al parecer no podía usar la magia y sus manos comenzaban a sangrar de golpear aquella esfera en la que se encontraba, pero su novio, no quería dejarlo pelear solo – Es inútil pequeña hada tonta, ese sello jamás se romperá, hasta que yo lo decida – Se distrajo un poco el oponente y cuatro animales alados llegaron y lo acorralaron

- Amo Eriol, debe descansar un poco, nosotros nos encargaremos – Eriol corrió hacia la burbuja en que se encontraba Sakura y levantando la espada pretendió deshacer el sello

- Ni lo pienses, lo que quieras hacerle a la burbuja le pasara a la persona dentro, por eso sus manos sangran – Hablaba esquivando en su mayor parte los ataques de las cuatro bestias guardianas – O atrévete a intentarlo, quizás yo mienta… que es lo peor que puede pasar… tu hadita seria partida en dos, me aligerarías el trabajo

- Demonios – Dijo Eriol dejándose caer frente la esfera

- Eriol – Dijo tocando la esfera – Tranquilo, estoy bien, créeme

- Sakura – El chico asintió, habían estado luchando ya una hora con aquella persona, el tiempo pasaba tan rápido el reloj volvió a tocar sus campanas anunciando ya las once

- Hay que actuar rápido – Se levanto y comenzó a decir un conjuro

- Que, eso sí que no… no otra vez – El cuerpo de Kaho se acerco a Eriol intentando atacarlo, sabía perfectamente que debía atacarlo antes de que terminara de decir ese hechizo, no faltaba mucho antes de terminar con todos ellos – Que demonios

- Es la profesora – Grito Shaoran, en ese momento la esfera que atrapaba a Sakura se desvaneció haciendo que Eriol dejara de pronunciar el hechizo y se girara hacia ella

- Sakura, ¿estás bien? – Mientras veía sus manos, la maestra de cartas asintió, los cuatro jóvenes que veían de lejos y los cuatro guardianes corrieron hacia los jóvenes

- Eriol… no podre detenerlo mucho tiempo, ya no tengo tanta fuerza, para detenerlo deben de acabar conmigo, si me matan el muere conmigo… aaaaaaahhhh… - Grito de dolor interno, tanto su alma como su cuerpo no resistirían tanto tiempo – Eriol, Li rápido

- Esta vida estuvimos más cerca quizás la próxima mi bella hada – Dio un beso en la boca de la chica y además beso su vientre – Los amo… siempre lo hare

- No – Los ojos verdes de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas mientras Eriol caminaba y comenzaba a recitar el hechizo nuevamente, sus amigas corrieron a abrazarla mientras se dejo tirar en el suelo – Shaoran… no…

- Me temo Sakura que esta vez no podremos ayudar

- Maldita Kaho – Volvió a decir la voz tomando el control del cuerpo de la maestra de primaria – Que inútil será el esfuerzo que hiciste, solo redujiste tu tiempo de vida

- Guardianes, no debemos dejar que ataque a Eriol – Una nueva esfera cubrió a Sakura arrojando a Tomoyo y Meiling no muy lejos de ahí, Shaoran se giro para volver con las chicas

- Yo me encargo de ellas – Hablo Chang, quien ya se encontraba junto con Meiling yendo a donde estaba Tomoyo. Shaoran y los cuatro guardianes atacaban con toda su fuerza, el hechizo que hacia Eriol consumía sus fuerzas, lentamente sintieron como aquel escudo que impedía la entrada a extraños se desvanecía, la energía de Eriol estaba desapareciendo, Shaoran volteo a verlo y recordó aquellas promesas hechas a su amigo, aquel que un momento considero enemigo, le había prometido tres cosas:

Se encargaría de la empresa y las miles de personas que dependían de ella; no interferiría ni lo protegería a la hora del hechizo, era tan difícil dejar a su amigo que se muriera, de verdad lo era; y tres cuidaría de Sakura y su hijo, le había prometido que no dejaría que nada les pasara y cuidara de su bienestar y cosas técnicas que necesitaba que iban desde el apellido del niño, hasta lo más importante del mundo que este supiera quien fue su padre y cuanto lo amo y deseo conocerlo.

- ¡NOOOO! – Decía Sakura al sentir una gran disminución en el poder de Eriol, vio el reloj solo faltaban quince minutos antes de que anunciaran la media noche – Libérame – Los bellos ojos verdes se llenaban de lagrimas que caían casi como cascadas por sus mejillas, golpeaba con fuerza la esfera ya se sentía desvanecer pero no quería… no podía permitirlo

- Sakura, tranquilízate un poco – Decía su amiga de ojos rojizos – Sakura… por favor, mírate – Un gran poder emano de Eriol y ataco al cuerpo de Kaho dejando salir una negra aura y encerrándola en el relicario

- ¡NOOOOOOOOO! – Dijo finalmente Sakura dejándose caer por completo al suelo mientras la esfera se desvanecía una vez más – No

- Sakurita – Dijo Tomoyo, para poner sus ojos sin brillo como si estuviera poseída – Esta vez no – Dijo con una voz distinta, la voz de Naikare – Poder milenario de las hadas protege al alma que ama – De Tomoyo emano una cálida luz en tonos violeta, estilo aurora boreal que cubrió a Eriol cambiando de colores y tonalidades.

- Tomoyo no – Murmuro Shaoran al recordar lo que había dicho horas antes Eriol intento acercársele y fue arrogado por el poder que emanaba de la joven – Demonios no tu Tomoyo – No paso más de un momento para que tanto Tomoyo, Eriol y el cuerpo de la maestra Kaho cayeran al suelo, los que estaban consientes por un momento se quedaron estáticos pensando a donde ir. Shaoran, Meiling el novio de esta y las guardianas fueron hacia donde estaba Tomoyo, mientras que los guardianes y Sakura fueron directo con Eriol.

- Eriol, no, despierta – Se acerco a oír el latido del joven pero este no existía – Eriol no… no puedes hacer esto – Lloraba mientras realizaba masaje al pecho

- Linda – Shaoran acerco su rostro al de Tomoyo percibiendo aliento de su parte se sentía con alivio

- Llévame al lado de Eriol – Hablo Tomoyo en un murmullo, su novio la levanto y la llevo hacia donde decía, a su lado iban sus guardianas, Meiling se levanto y fue hacia donde se encontraba una silueta abandonada

- Profesora Mizuki – Al llegar donde estaba logro percibir un leve respiro, muy débil, vio a su alrededor, no habían causado daño a nada, vio a una joven de ojos verdes que se encontraban ya rojos de tanto llorar, que intentaba hacer reaccionar a su novio de sus manos brotaba sangre la cual estaba llenando la ropa de su chico, con ayuda de Shaoran, Tomoyo se hinco al lado de Sakura y tomo su lugar

- Déjame intentarlo – Dijo dulcemente Tomoyo

Lo sé tantos meses sin escribir nada, cosas de la vida, le podo mil disculpas a aquellas personas que lo comenzaron a leer desde que subí el primer capítulo y a aquellas que aun sin subir actualizaciones lo consideran uno de sus fic favoritos, les tengo una noticia espero les agrade, ya tengo el final de la historia solo los iré subiendo de a poco, de cualquier forma estoy abierta a sugerencias.

¿Qué tal les pareció? A lo mejor no era tan impactante como pensaron pero espero les haya gustado muchísimo, si les gusta al menos la mitad de lo que a mí me gusto escribirla ya lo considero un éxito. Gracias por leerlo.


	37. Despues de la tormenta

Capitulo 36

Después de la tormenta…

Un frio 23 de diciembre entre tanta gente estaban varias personas en el hospital de Londres, el sol comenzaba salir. Una joven de ojos verdes miraba con insistencia unos vendajes que usaba en las manos, unas manos la tomaron.

- Tranquila Sakura, Eriol se pondrá bien

- Nakuru ya tiene casi una semana así

- Lo sé… no sabes cuan mal me siento al saber que pude haber estado ahí para evitarlo, soy su guardiana, en cuanto me dijo debí haber cancelado la luna de miel o quizás no partir en lo absoluto

- No creo que hubiera existido gran diferencia… además fue Tomoyo al final la que lo salvo

* * * Flash Back * * *

- Déjame intentarlo – Dijo dulcemente Tomoyo aun con la voz de Naikare poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Eriol, comenzó a dar los primeros auxilios, la tercera vez que presiono con más fuerza de las manos de Tomoyo salió un resplandor similar al que cubrió antes al mismo joven

- ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo a lo lejos Meiling

- Vamos Clow, esta vez sí debes vivir – El joven dio un gran suspiro y por un segundo abrió los ojos vio a la persona que tocaba su pecho – Bien – Mientras Eriol de nueva cuenta cerraba los ojos Tomoyo se desplomo sobre el pecho de su amigo de la infancia

- Shaoran… ¿Qué paso? – Dijo Sakura girando a ver a Shaoran quien tomo su celular y comenzó a llamar a un hospital avisando que llegarían en no más de quince minutos

- Guardianes, Chang, ayúdenme a llevarlos a todos a los autos

* * * Fin del Flash Back * * *

- Ya puedes entrar a ver a Eriol – Dijo una voz que conocía a la perfección, era la de un chico con el que salía, ella solo asintió, no quería separarse de su prometido, pero sabía que debía cuidar su alimentación por el hijo de ella y el hombre que amaba – Esta Tomoyo esperando a que llegues – La chica se dirigió a terapia intensiva

- Que bueno que llegaste Sakurita, te dejo sola un rato, para que estés con él – Su amiga de la infancia paso a su lado y ella se acerco al joven en cama, estaba conectado a tantos aparatos le dolía verlo es esa condición, siempre tan fuerte, como buena encarnación de Clow y ahora no podía abrir los ojos, se sentó a su lado y lo vio con infinita tristeza.

- Eriol, tienes que recuperarte, si no despiertas del coma me enojare muchísimo contigo – Decía mientras contenía las lagrimas – Te amo tanto… ayer Tomoyo fue dada de alta y hoy saldrá la profesora Mizuki, solo faltas tú mi amor… debes de despertar –

Tomo su mano y comenzó a acariciarla se recostó en su brazo y cerro unos minutos los ojos tenía más de una semana que no dormía bien, y con el embarazo, estaba tan cansada que no tardo en quedarse dormida al lado del chico. Un rato paso y la chica comenzó a abrir los ojos al sentir unas dulces caricias que retiraban unos cuantos mechones dorados de su rostro, así que rápidamente se incorporo

- Eriol

- Hola

- Dime que no estoy soñando – El joven débilmente negó con la cabeza y ella se lanzo hacia el abrazándolo fuertemente – No me vuelvas a asustar así, nunca más – Mientras era abrazada dulcemente

- No llores

- No – Dijo limpiándose las lagrimas – Debería llamar al doctor para que venga a revisarte – Se iba a levantar pero una mano se lo impidió

- Quédate un poco más a mi lado, dime qué fue lo que ocurrió, que día es hoy, como fue que llegue al hospital y no la comodidad de mi casa, sobre todo como es que sigo vivo

- Hoy es 23 de diciembre y fue Tomoyo… ella te salvo, estaban todos tan mal que Shaoran y Chang nos trajeron al hospital

- Y Tomoyo…

- Ella está bien

- La protección que debió usar es de un poder enorme como no le paso nada, la única fuente de energía que supuse podía ayudar eran tu y Shaoran, pero uno solo moriría y los dos perderías al niño no era una opción

- Tomoyo dijo que Naikare reservo un poco de poder para ella, y lo uso, llamo al poder de las hadas, no fue solo ella por lo que no paso nada grave aunque si se debilito mucho, apenas ayer fue dada de alta

- ¿Y Kaho?

- Ella está bien, hoy saldrá del hospital

- ¿Tu? ¿Nuestro…?

- Ambos estamos bien y el relicario está en la casa al cuidado de los guardianes

- Veré como deshacerme de eso

- Eriol – Grito una joven desde la entrada – Ya estas mejor, me preocupe tanto por ti

- Si bueno, al parecer no era nada tan grave, Nakuru deberías ir a avisar al doctor

- Si tienes razón – Sonrió – Y avisare a los demás, y Kaho pregunto por ti, quiere verte – Sakura apretó un poco las manos

- Dile que ya desperté, pero que no deseo verla, su cuenta de hospital la pagare, y gastos de traslado, pero quiero que se aparte ya de nuestras vidas

- Bien, ahora vuelvo Eriol

- No vas a verla… debe sentirse muy mal

- Lo sé, pero en realidad no me interesa, Sakura, lo que paso no fue un accidente para que ella fuera poseída debió compartir algo con Ryuto, y por ello pudimos perder mucho – Aun sin levantarse y con un gran esfuerzo de su parte acaricio tiernamente el vientre de Sakura - No quiero verla no ahora, tal vez después de un tiempo

- ¿Seguro? – El joven asintió solamente

- No lo había notado te ves tan hermosa… se comienza a apreciar el embarazo – Hablo entre sonrisas

- Buenos días – Dijo un doctor entrando – Soy el doctor Dawson, vengo a revisarlo, he estado cuidando sus avances desde que llego, así que le hare unas preguntas, prefiere estar solo o desea que su novia se quede

- Preferiría que se quedara

Quince minutos después de preguntas y exámenes de reacción realizados por el doctor

- Vaya, en realidad se encuentra perfectamente, aun así esperaremos ver resultados de tomografía y algunas radiografías, si no tiene nada grave, parece que mañana podrá retirarse a su casa, para pasar la navidad

- ¿De verdad? – Pregunto una ilusionada Sakura

- Si, pareciera que nada le ocurrió se recupero muy pronto… como un milagro o magia Jajaja – Rio un poco dejando un poco nervioso a la bella pareja

Ya casi se termina, creo que me he emocionado tanto escribiendo esta historia espero que a alguien le haya agradado mucho, porque recibí todo tipo de comentarios, hasta de una persona que lo odiaba, pero fue el que más me gusto leyó casi 30 capítulos para decirme que no le gustaba, pero lo interesante fue como entro tanto en la historia que la leyó hasta donde iba.

Aun así agradezco a todos aquellos que lo han leído.


	38. llega la calma

Capitulo 37

… llega la calma

Dos chicas estaban en una sola habitación, muy cerca y viéndose al espejo, ambas usaban unos largos vestidos blancos, la de cabellos negros usaba un vestido ceñido al cuerpo, un poco más arriba de la rodilla se esponjaba, la parte superior dejaba ver sus hombros mientras que las mangas que usaba solo dejaban ver los dedos de la joven, tenia detalles bordados en color plata. Un maquillaje simple y bello mientras que su larga cabellera la usaba solo una media coleta adornada con algunos listones plateados.

La otra chica usaba un vestido de igual color pero con detalles dorados, straple con corte imperio portando un listón dorado debajo del pecho, además usaba unos guantes que llegaban sobre los codos, el cabello que ahora usaba largo estaba recogido en un moño dejando ver por completo su espalda y hombros a diferencia de la otra joven.

- Se ven hermosas – Dijo una chica de cabellos negros que usaba un vestido arriba de las rodillas de color rojo con detalles en plata

- Verdad que si… - Hablo la joven que iba a su lado de cabellos castaños que usaba un vestido igual a la otra joven pero con detalles en dorado – Claro que ninguna se ve tan hermosa como yo

- Nakuru, es su boda, en fin acabamos de ir con Eriol y Shaoran, ya están listos se ven muy apuestos también ellos, así que en cuanto ustedes digan comienza

- El lindo de Touya esta esperándolas aunque no de muy buena gana, para llevarlas al altar

- Y mi madre

- Aquí, vine a traer esto – Dijo mostrando una bella caja que aunque bien conservada se veía era antigua, era de madera con una bella placa dorada en la parte superior al igual que la cerradura que tenia, estaba aunque simple, bellamente tallada a mano, ambas jóvenes al verla la reconocieron, la señora que acaba de entrar saco una llave que parecía una estrella

- El alhajero de sus tesoros – Dijo Sakura

- Cuando uno se casa debe usar algo viejo, yo le había comentado a Tomoyo que yo lo traería – Entre los cabellos de las jóvenes puso tres flores de cerezos que habían sido usados en la boda de la madre de Sakura años atrás.

- Gracias tía

- Fue de las últimas cosas que le prometí a Nadeshico, que nuestras hijas usarían estas flores al casarse fue una de las razones por la cual es mi gran tesoro, me alegra que ustedes sean tan amigas y se casen el mismo día como me gustaría que ella estuviese aquí el día de hoy, es de soñarse, por cierto contrate a un equipo de video para la ocasión.

- Mamá Sakura y yo ya teníamos a alguien contratado

- Si pero vi cuan ineptos eran que contrate a alguien mejor.

- Tía/Mamá – O_o U

- Es que es un gran evento, de cualquier modo chicas es hora de salir, hay que hacer esperar a los novios pero no tanto… ¿no creen? – Ambas jóvenes asintieron – Entonces las espero afuera, llamare a Touya para que venga por ustedes, están tan hermosas – La señora salió junto con las otras dos jóvenes y las chicas de blanco dieron un gran suspiro.

- Una noche hace muchos años… yo obsequie dos bellos trajes, les dije a los portadores que estos les darían protección, como muchas veces había ocurrido en el pasado, esas dos personas son las más importantes en mi vida, eso me hizo pensar que ahora podría suceder lo mismo, por eso continúe los planes de la boda… y aquí estamos ahora Sakura.

- Gracias Tomoyo, por todo, de verdad te aprecio mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí.

- Ya vine por ustedes, monstruo

- Touya… el día de hoy no me molestare, es mi boda – El joven giro a verlas

- Se ven muy lindas, me recuerdan a nuestra madre Sakura… ella se veía igual de hermosa el día de su boda, se que nuestros padres estarían felices de ambas

- Gracias – Dijo Tomoyo algo extrañada pero feliz

- Bien aunque vestida de seda monstro serán, vamos, los mocosos con los que se casaran ya están esperando –

Ambos jóvenes estaban en el altar, esperando a que llegara la niña que arrogaba pétalos, al llegar, comienza a oírse una melodía tan conocida alrededor del mundo, en ese momento dos jóvenes que iban del brazo de un alto y guapo hombre, al lado izquierdo iba Sakura, mientras que a la derecha se encontraba su prima, Tomoyo, todos en aquel lugar se quedaron impactados al ver a las dos bellas mujeres parecían diosas griegas y hasta cierto punto esa era la idea de la diseñadora.

- Queridos amigos, estamos aquí reunidos….

Un rato después salían dos parejas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro seguidas por muchas personas, entre las que estaban las hermanas de Shaoran con sus respectivas familias, las jóvenes de rojo, algunos amigos de la infancia entre otras personas.

Cada gran historia tiene un final… pero pocas personas lo consideran en realidad un final… lo ven como un nuevo comienzo, es por eso que es el gran ciclo de la vida…

Pero por mi parte… este es el fin… gracias a todos por leer este fic que hice con mucho cariño para todos ustedes… sin ustedes creo que no existirá el fic.


	39. Epilogo

Capítulo final

Tenía abandonada esta historia, ya que la había terminado, pero muchas gracias a todos aquellos que aun después de tanto la leen, por ultimo para recordar que aunque no suelo ponerlo esta bella historia no hubiera podido ser creada sin la bella historia de SCC hecha por el bello cuarteto de Clamp

Epilogo

Era una reunión donde en el centro de la mesa se encontraba un pequeño niño con unos grandes ojos azul grisáceo y cabello negro de un año tal como se indicaba el pastel frente a él, del otro lado se encontraban un par de niños no más grandes que ellos una hermosa niña junto a su hermano, además de una pequeña de casi un año del otro lado, que al parecer resaltaba más que todos los demás ahí, claramente se veía su ascendencia africana. Además de varios chicos que claramente pasaban los cuatro años y lo que parecía unos animalitos de peluche al frente junto al gran pastel, todos posando para la foto y sonriendo.

- Felicidades William… no puedo creer lo mucho que está creciendo la familia – Dijo una Tomoyo con un notorio vientre abultado

- Los que faltan mi amor – Dijo Shaoran abrazándola

- Claro que si – Dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños – Mi corazón y yo esperamos pronto tener a otro integrante el papeleo para ir por otro está listo solo falta que nos llamen una vez más

- Ojala pronto los llamen - Decía Sakura quien solo veía a las hermanas de Shaoran junto a todos los niños

- Solo faltamos tú y yo Sakura

- Obviamente los hombres no saben lo difícil que es tener un hijo – Dijo Tomoyo – Shaoran quiere tener otro hijo lo más pronto posible

- Claro para que crezcan juntos y no con la diferencia como yo y mis hermanas

- Si bueno mejor vamos con los niños antes de que las hermanas de Shaoran asfixien a los niños – Dijo para terminar la plática de los bebes, vio a Meiling junto a los niños llegaron ahí a Londres a terminar la luna junto a su nuevo esposo, habían tenido una plática donde le había comentado que esperaría un año antes de tener hijos y giro su vista hacia abajo un poco.

Varias horas después cuando ya todos se habían marchado, Sakura llego a la habitación que compartía con su esposo

- Will duerme profundamente, al parecer hoy termino agotado, no puedo creer que después de todo lo que pasamos sea un chico tan fuerte y sano – Decía mientras iba a la terraza al lado del joven de cabellos oscuros

- Tienen buenos genes, jeje

- Eriol de verdad quieres tener tan pronto otro hijo

- Quisiera muchos hijos, sé que no es posible dada la situación que ocurrió con William que sería difícil que quedaras embarazada nuevamente, pero podríamos intentar tener otro o quizás adoptar igual que Nakuru, ella sabía perfectamente que no podría tener un hijo.

- Eriol, lamento no haberte dicho esto antes, pero tenía miedo de lo que pasaría

- ¿Ocurrió algo malo en tu vista al doctor? ¿Fuiste ayer o no? – La joven asintió

- Se esto desde hace un mes… - dijo dándole un sobre el joven lo abrió para ver un ultrasonido en 4D, el joven comenzó a temblar

- Sakura esto es…

- Un par de niñas – Dijo sonriéndole – Tengo casi cinco meses de embarazo

- Porque no me lo dijiste antes… soy un tonto como no lo note

- Ni yo lo note hasta el mes pasado que fui al doctor ya que quería un tratamiento para intentar embarazarme

- Me alegro que a Clow le salieran mal sus planes… y poder estar a tu lado disfrutando de todo esto, porque me has llenado de dicha Sakura

- Y yo te amo a ti Eriol, no cambiaria ni un solo día de cada uno de los que hemos pasado juntos – Dijo con una gran sonrisa y sintiendo como era elevada en los brazos de su amor y llevada a la cama – He pensado en Faylinn y Naikare

- Hermoso – Y comenzó a besarla

Porque todo final no es mas que un nuevo inicio


End file.
